De l'utilité des Insectes
by Na-chan2
Summary: Dean devenait, bien malgré celui, celui qu'il était "destiné" à être. Et sa première action était de récupérer Castiel. Dean/Castiel. SPOILERS 4x22
1. 01 Zachariah

Titre: De l'utilité des Insectes

Auteur: Na-chan

Genre: friendship, angst, cette partie est gen (ou peut être vue comme pre-slash)

Rating: PG

Résumé: Dean devenait, bien malgré celui, celui qu'il était « destiné » à être. Et sa première action était de récupérer Castiel. Dean/ Castiel

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi! La série appartient à Eric Kriple, McG et probablement à d'autres ^^

Spoilers: l'épisode 4x22, la saison 4 en règle générale

NOTE (IMPORTANT): Je compte écrire plusieurs OS situés dans cet univers suivant le déroulement de l'Apocalypse, certains seront gen, d'autres seront slash. Vous serez prévenu en début de chaque chapitre.

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Zachariah**_

- Ecoute-moi Sam, écoute-moi attentivement. Tu restes ici, ok? Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de chez Bobby!

- Dean, _non_!

- _Si_!

Il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas se mettre à crier. Il venait de retrouver son petit frère – _son Sammy_ – et il était hors de question qu'il perde patience maintenant.

- Ecoute-moi bien Sammy, si les anges te repèrent, ils te prendront en otage, et je ne pourrai plus négocier. Alors tu vas rester ici, où tu es protégé.

- En quoi je serais plus protégé ici qu'ailleurs! Etre chez Bobby n'a jamais empêché Castiel de te trouver!

Sam se tut, le dévisagea intensément puis détourna le regard.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses face à Zachariah seul...

- Il ne peut pas me tuer...

Tout du moins l'espérait-il.

- ... Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, Sammy.

Son petit frère soupira puis se mit à marcher de long en large dans le salon de Bobby.

- Admettons. Admettons que j'accepte de ne pas te suivre – ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'accepte pour le moment! Pourquoi serais-je plus en sécurité ici?

Au moins, cette réponse était facile. Et Sam ne pourrait pas la remettre en cause.

- Bobby a tous les pièges anti-démons possibles et imaginables dans sa maison. Quand aux pièges anti-anges...

Il fit signe à Sam de le suivre et lui montra, un par un, les sigles dessinés au sang au niveau de chaque ouverture – le pas de la porte, derrière les rideaux, derrière le tableau sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'ils sont efficaces...?

- Ils viennent de Castiel.

Son dernier –_ non_, pas _dernier_ – cadeau alors qu'il l'envoyait auprès de Sam dans le couvent Sainte Mary, alors qu'il restait pour faire face à l'archange, l'arme la plus puissante du Paradis.

- Et tu es sûr que...?

Il se retourna si vite pour faire face à son frère que ce dernier s'interrompit, n'osant finir sa phrase, n'osant exprimer tout haut les doutes qu'il arborait à l'égard de l'ange.

- Je suis _sûr_!

oOo

- Bobby.

- Ton plan est risqué Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je sais.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, fatigué. Par les derniers événements. Par le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à éviter l'_Apocalypse_. Par l'arrivée de Lucifer. Par la perte de sang – il lui en avait fallu une certaine quantité pour inscrire tous les symboles de protection.

- Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Cas' après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Le « _pour moi _» était implicite, mais les deux chasseurs l'entendirent aussi clairement que s'il avait été crié.

- Juste... Essaie de faire en sorte que Sam reste ici, d'accord?

Bobby resta un long moment silencieux avant d'acquiescer avec réluctance.

- Fais en sorte que tu reviennes en un seul morceau fiston.

oOo

- Dean.

Il ne lui restait qu'à croiser les doigts que les informations que lui avait transmises Castiel étaient exactes, sans quoi il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Mais il avait confiance en l'ange.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter de se trouver dans cette même pièce sans porte, sans fenêtre, sans couverture réseau pour son portable, incapable de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Totalement prisonnier. Alors que des gens étaient en danger – alors que _son frère_ était en danger.

Les symboles qu'il avait dessinés avec patience et attention sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, son bassin en utilisant comme encre son propre sang le démangeaient et il devait résister à l'envie de vérifier encore et encore que ses vêtements ne les avait pas effacés en partie.

- Zachariah. Nous devons parler.

L'homme – l'ange – ne fit que le regarder, son costume comme toujours incapable et le même air supérieur et le même sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir les lui faire ravaler.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en mesure de négocier,_ Dean._

- Et dis-moi donc, qu'ai-je à perdre?

- Ta liberté. Nous avons besoin que tu tues Lucifer, rien de plus. Si nous devons t'isoler jusque là, nous le ferons.

Il écarta les bras et ce fut à son tour de sourire avec mépris.

- Je t'en prie. Essaie.

Il n'eut aucun mal à réaliser à quel moment exactement Zachariah se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le téléporter où il le voulait. Soulagé, il ne fit cependant que sourire plus largement, moqueur et suffisant.

- Maintenant nous pouvons négocier. Vous voulez que je tue Lucifer? Je veux que Castiel revienne.

L'expression satisfaite de l'ange se reforma à ces mots. Et c'était là que commençait leur partie de bluff.

- Nous te connaissons Dean. _Je_ te connais Dean. Tu ne laisserais jamais des innocents se faire tuer sans réagir. Nous n'avons aucune raison de négocier avec toi.

Mais Dean? Dean était un excellent joueur de poker. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il mentait depuis toujours. Et il était sacrément bon à petit jeu.

- Vous croyez? Parce que je ne vois pas de raisons pour lesquelles je devrais me battre. Mon frère m'a abandonné. Mon frère est _mort_.

Il espérait que les anges n'étaient pas au courant que c'était loin d'être vrai. Mais, ainsi qu'ils s'étaient acharnés à le lui répéter, ils étaient loin d'être omniscients.

- Je n'ai plus de famille. Alors pourquoi, hein? Ce n'est pas ma stupide guerre. Tu as été assez clair sur ce point.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, de la colère – de la haine presque – mais aussi du désespoir. Et c'était à peine s'il mentait, à peine s'il simulait.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Bien. Je suppose que vous changerez d'avis lorsque des démons m'auront tué.

Il tourna les talons et commença à marcher en direction de sa voiture. Ca passait ou ça cassait.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si cela ne « passait » pas...

- Même si nous voulions, nous ne pouvons pas le ramener. Son réceptacle est mort.

Il retint un sourire – Zachariah hésitait, il n'arrivait pas à le lire, à savoir qu'il bluffait – avant de froncer les sourcils. Son « réceptacle » avait un nom, Jimmy. Il avait une vie, une femme, une fille, une _famille_.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt – dans l'intérêt de Castiel – de commenter là-dessus, d'envoyer balader l'ange.

- Vous m'avez ressuscité. J'ai récupéré mon corps après avoir été mort pendant quatre mois. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen.

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, rejoignit l'Impala et se faufila derrière le volant. Sans un regard en arrière, il mit le contact et démarra en trombe, roulant dans la direction opposée de la maison de Bobby.

Au bout d'une heure, il s'arrêta, protégea sa voiture pour ne pas être suivi et fit demi-tour.

Quatre heures plus tard, il gara sa précieuse voiture dans ce qui approchait le plus pour lui d'une « maison ». Sa maison.

oOo

- Dean, arrête ça.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter Sam. Zachariah est un bâtard incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, égocentrique et psychopathe sur les bords. _Bien sûr_ qu'il ne m'a pas cru.

Il avait perdu.

- Ca ne fait que quatre jours, il faut encore attendre.

Il soupira.

Il continua à nettoyer consciencieusement leurs armes.

oOo

- Peut-être...

Sam s'interrompit et Dean leva la tête, le dévisageant.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sam?

Ce dernier mordilla sa lèvre intérieure, pesa le pour et le contre.

- Peut-être que lui non plus ne peut réussir à nous focaliser...?

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait parce qu' « il » était au coeur de toutes leurs conversations, ou presque. Pas Lucifer. Pas l'Apocalypse. Pas même Lilith ou Ruby. Non, c'était « lui ».

Mais Dean secoua la tête négativement.

- Non, Cas' pourra me repérer.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute dans la voix de son frère. Alors il replongea le nez dans ses bouquins et continua ses recherches – infructueuses, ô surprise – sur comment tuer le Diable lui-même.

oOo

- C'est fini.

- Dean...

Sam regarda son frère, hésita à faire quoique ce soit puis se botta les fesses mentalement. Dean avait besoin de réconfort, qu'il veuille l'avouer ou non. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et serra les doigts.

- Si tu veux, on peut encore attendre.

- Ca fait une semaine et demie Sammy. Les gens _meurent_ dehors parce que _Lucifer_ en personne a débarqué. Je ne pense pas...

Non, c'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas bougé pendant une semaine et demie, continuant leur partie de bluff. En vain.

- Disons qu'on se laisse jusque demain soir...? S'il n'y a toujours rien, on reprendra la route. D'accord?

Dean acquiesça et tout son langage corporel ne refléta que fatigue et lassitude. Comme depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer. Mais là, _là_, il y avait du défaitisme encore en plus, quelque chose qui n'était tellement pas Dean que son coeur se serrait en réponse.

Mais son frère avait besoin de lui – son frère comptait sur lui pour le soutenir – alors il lui donna un coup d'épaule tout fraternel avant de lui proposer une pause dans leurs recherches et une bière.

Son aîné soupira, mais finit par acquiescer.

Et Sam se sentit honteux d'apprécier autant ce contact, leur lien, alors que son frère souffrait...

oOo

- On ne devrait pas attendre plus longtemps, ça ne sert à rien. Combien de personnes meurent alors qu'on se tourne les pouces?

Dean était debout – encore une fois – et arpentait la pièce de long en large rageusement – encore une fois.

- Dean, soupira son frère.

Et, s'il n'avait été aussi inquiet – en colère, triste, prêt à exploser, _désespéré_ – il aurait arrêté là. Parce qu'il savait que Sammy s'inquiétait énormément pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Merde, Cas' s'était sacrifié pour eux. Parce qu'il le lui avait demandé.

- On a dit qu'on attendait ce soir. On attendra jusque-là. Point final.

Il acquiesça, ses mouvements se faisant presque saccadés.

Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu. _Il avait perdu._

- Les garçons!

La voix de Bobby retentit jusqu'à eux et Sam, étalé sur le canapé, ne fit que crier un « quoi? » en haussant le ton.

- Il y a quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser dans la cuisine!

Il échangea un regard avec son frère puis, avant même que son cadet ne se soit levé, il franchit la porte du salon/ bibliothèque/ bureau.

Bien sûr, il tentait de se retenir, de s'empêcher d'espérer. C'était peine perdue.

Pourtant, il dut s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il cligna des paupières. Se demanda un moment s'il ne rêvait pas.

Parce que ce genre de choses – les choses _positives_ – ne lui arrivait pas en règle générale.

Mais non.

Cas' était bien là.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes, de leur propre accord, sans qu'il ne puisse les combattre.

- Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas ponctuel.

L'ange leva la tête et le fixa aussitôt. Son regard était perçant et ses lèvres pincées.

- Ton comportement était stupide. Il a bien failli te coûter la vie.

Il était trop de bonne humeur – content, _heureux_ – pour que cette remarque puisse le vexer.

- J'avais plutôt l'impression de m'en être sorti avec brio.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa de nouveau, de cette manière si habituelle et non humaine qu'il avait.

Puis il lui sourit.

- Peut-être bien, oui.

Et son sourire en devint presque douloureux tant il s'était fait large.

oOo

Note: Vous en pensez quoi? Je continue...?


	2. 02 Sang

Titre: De l'utilité des Insectes

Auteur: Na-chan

Genre: friendship, angst, cette partie est slashy

Résumé: Ils se préparaient à l'Apocalypse. Mais y avait-il seulement une bonne méthode?

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi! La série appartient à Eric Kriple, McG et probablement à d'autres ^^

Spoilers: l'épisode 4x22, la saison 4 en règle générale

Note : Merciii pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir que cela vous ait plu ! Je vous ai écrit une petite suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira également.

Merci à **louloutte** (je vais être *obligée* d'écrire une suite, pour être sûre que tu ne tombes pas dans la dépression alors ^^ ), **aurored** (je suis contente de lire que j'ai réussi à faire passer le désespoir de Dean, merci !), **Julie** (je répondrai à un certain nombre des questions dans la fic, petit à petit, mais je suis tout aussi curieuse que toi de voir comment ils vont faire dans la saison 5 !) et **dinahe** (je n'arrive pas à te répondre par PM, désolée. Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur Cas' qui sourit, j'explique pourquoi dans ce chapitre, mais je suis super contente que tu m'aies donné tes impressions, ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir sur la manière dont je voyais Castiel, merciii !)

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Sang**_

Castiel avait dû _dormir_. Il leur avait assuré que ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'habituel, mais son corps, son « réceptacle », était usé et lui n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour le sustenter alors il était parti se reposer à l'étage.

Dean aurait probablement dû l'imiter, il ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps il avait dormi... pas paisiblement – il n'était pas sûr d'avoir dormi une seule fois _paisiblement_ depuis la mort de son père – mais plusieurs heures d'affilé. Seulement, il était trop énervé, trop plein d'énergie pour même imaginer s'allonger.

Il rejoignit Bobby dans la cuisine après avoir convaincu son frère d'aller se reposer également – parce que Sammy n'était pas vraiment dans un meilleur état que lui – et leur servit à tous deux une tasse de café.

- Raconte-moi maintenant. Je n'ai pas vraiment suivi les derniers événements...

Il s'interrompit, presque honteux de son comportement. Mais il savait que s'il s'était tenu plus informé, il n'aurait pas pu rester sans rien faire, il serait allé dehors, combattre. Et Cas' ne serait pas revenu.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Quelques morts humaines. Par contre, des signes de la présence de démons s'allument un peu partout dans le monde. Les chasseurs s'inquiètent.

- Il va falloir penser à les protéger. Je ne sais pas où aura lieu le premier affrontement entre anges et démons...

- Mais ce sera une hécatombe, finit Bobby, les yeux rouges et fatigués.

oOo

- Par quoi commençons-nous alors? demanda Sam le lendemain matin.

Il venait de s'asseoir à la table de cuisine et regardait son frère préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Bobby lisait le journal, un café à la main.

- Le petit déjeuner, le repas le plus important de la journée! répondit Dean en souriant moqueusement à son frère.

Puis, plus sérieusement:

- Cas' dort encore?

- Oui.

Quelques instants de silence tout relatif s'installèrent: Dean était aux fourneaux, Sam tentait de se réveiller et Bobby tournait les pages de son journal en ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux frères.

- Voilà, à table!

L'aîné des Winchester déposa une montagne de pancakes à côté de la boîte en carton de jus d'orange et près des toasts qu'il avait fait griller pour Bobby.

Alors que tous s'attaquaient à ce repas gargantuesque, la conversation se résuma à des « Mmmmh, pancakes!! », « tu peux me passer le café? », « et le jus d'orange aussi? », « hééé! Celui-là était à moi! », « je n'en reviens pas que t'aies mangé le dernier comme ça! ».

Puis ce fut Bobby qui mit fin à cette ambiance bonne enfant lorsqu'il reposa finalement son journal.

- Bien, maintenant nous devons décider ce que nous allons faire.

oOo

- Arrête de bouger! ordonna Dean pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois.

- Tu es en train de me badigeonner de ton sang, désolé si je ne me sens pas exactement à l'aise, répondit Sam en tentant d'arrêter de se tortiller – en vain.

- J'ai fait la même chose à Bobby et ça m'a pris dix minutes. Ca va en faire vingt qu'on est occupé maintenant, alors tu vas te tenir TRANQUILLE!

Sammy se figea à ces mots et fit son possible pour ne pas bouger, alors même que son frère peignait les même sigles qu'il avait portés presque deux semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il était allé faire face à Zachariah. Il n'empêchait que savoir que c'était du _sang_, le _sang de Dean_, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais son frère s'était abstenu de tout commentaire – à part, bien sûr, ceux servant à l'engueuler copieusement lorsqu'il faisait mine de bouger – et il devait avouer que c'était de sa faute si cela durait aussi longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à prendre de longues goulées d'air qu'il recracha ensuite doucement.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa respiration que Dean dut poser une main sur son épaule et lui murmurer « C'est bon, c'est fini. » pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait arrêté de tracer les sigles de protection.

Sam se leva aussitôt et s'étira tout du long avant de grimacer à la sensation du sang sur sa peau.

- Je sais, lança Dean, comme en réponse à ses pensées. Mais attends que ça sèche avant de remettre tes vêtements, il est hors de question que je recommence!

Le cadet grimaça de nouveau mais resta en boxer – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait énormément le choix.

- Et si tu veux que ça aille plus vite Samantha, tu n'as qu'à utiliser le sèche-cheveux que tu planques dans ton sac de vêtements!

Sam lui lança un coussin pour faire bonne mesure avant de s'approcher de lui, un peu inquiet de la longue estafilade que Dean s'était fait le long de son avant-bras pour avoir suffisamment d' « encre ».

- Et toi, comment tu vas faire?

- Comme la dernière fois Sammy, soupira le chasseur.

- Tu vas d'abord venir manger un morceau. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tu as besoin de sucre Dean.

Il vit son frère hésiter longuement avant d'acquiescer. Ses traits étaient tirés et il n'avait visiblement que peu dormi cette nuit.

Et il savait que cela n'allait faire qu'empirer...

Il le fit presque aussitôt asseoir et attrapa un bandage – chose qui traînait dans toutes les pièces de la maison de Bobby – et entreprit de l'enrouler autour de la plaie de Dean avant de lui servir un verre de jus de fruits et une part de tarte à la pomme.

- Si c'est tout ce que je dois faire pour avoir de la tarte, je veux bien te badigeonner de mon sang tous les jours, Sammy, lança soudainement Dean.

- Mange la bouche fermée, ne fit-il que répondre en roulant les yeux.

Son frère acquiesça – ce qui n'était pas nécessaire – et entreprit de faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit – _manger_.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Dean se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et poussa un soupir de contentement.

Castiel entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là – par la _porte_ – et s'arrêta en les voyant tous les deux assis.

- Dean. Sam.

- Bonjour Cas', répondit joyeusement Dean – encore sous les effets relaxants de la tarte.

Sam se contenta d'un signe de main dans la direction de l'ange accompagné d'un sourire.

Ok, peut-être était-il un peu gêné... honteux...

Puis Castiel leur tourna le dos et repartit dans la même direction que celle par laquelle il était venu. Il stoppa au bout de quelques pas après avoir franchi l'encadrement de la porte et se retourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- Dean, je t'attends.

Sans un mot – sans une _explication_ – il continua sa route jusqu'à l'escalier où il se rendit à l'étage.

Sam se tourna vers son frère et échangea un regard incrédule avec lui. Ce dernier commença alors à jurer copieusement - « saleté d'emplumés » « handicapé des mots » et autres joyeusetés – avant de se lever et de suivre l'ange – tout en continuant de râler bien sûr.

Le cadet resta tranquillement assis sur sa chaise tout en le regardant agir.

Il était content d'avoir retrouvé _son Dean_.

oOo

- Enlève ton pantalon et ton t-shirt.

L'insulte que Dean avait sur le bout de la langue se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu'il sentait ses yeux s'arrondir sous le choc.

- Quoi?

Castiel se retourna finalement vers lui – et merde, il avait oublié de râler du coup – et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- Je ne peux pas apposer les sigles de protection sur ta peau si je ne peux pas la toucher.

Dean détourna le regard à ces mots et se retourna pour se déshabiller tout en se traitant d'imbécile. _Bien sûr_ que c'était pour cela, et il aurait dû s'en rendre compte immédiatement. Il ne savait pas où il avait la tête en ce moment... Il ne dormait probablement pas suffisamment... Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si la situation allait changer dans les jours – semaines... mois... - qui allaient suivre.

Il se retrouva finalement en boxer et se retourna vers Castiel qui lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui.

Une dague dans la main – et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il avait pu la sortir... ce qui était un peu effrayant – l'ange s'entailla profondément l'avant-bras, comme il l'avait fait deux semaines plus tôt.

La gorge de Dean se serra à cette vue.

Parce que, même si Cas' était là, devant lui, il avait dû tout sacrifier pour lui. Sa famille, sa vie, sa place parmi les anges.

Et il avait été prêt à y laisser la vie.

La sensation des doigts de l'ange sur sa poitrine le sortit aussitôt de ses pensées et il leva les yeux jusqu'au visage de son vis-à-vis pour pouvoir observer son expression. Qui ne trahissait rien. Il paraissait concentré, et rien de plus...

- Merci Cas'.

La main toujours son torse s'immobilisa alors qu'elle traçait un arc de cercle avant de reprendre son mouvement, plus lentement.

Et Dean hésita à préciser.

Merci de m'avoir sorti de l'Enfer.

Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Merci d'avoir cru en moi.

Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Merci d'avoir foi en l'humanité.

- Tourne-toi.

Dean s'exécuta sans un mot et profita qu'il était dos à l'ange pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été conscient de tous les sacrifices auxquels Cas' avait consentis à cause de lui.

- Je vais essayer d'être rapide. Je sais que les humains en règle générale n'aiment pas le sang.

Alors il accueillit le sujet de conversation – cette distraction – avec enthousiasme.

- Ce n'est pas tellement le sang en règle générale, c'est plutôt à cause de ce qu'il représente. Des mauvais souvenirs la plupart du temps.

- Hmm. Je suppose.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord.

Dean ne pouvait pas le voir et pourtant, il était sûr que l'ange avait la tête penchée sur le côté et une expression pensive sur le visage.

- Je ne sais pas. Le sang représente beaucoup de choses positives. La Vie tout d'abord. La solidarité d'une certaine manière avec ce que vous appelez les dons du sang. La protection... celle liée au sang est souvent la plus forte d'entre toutes. Les liens... la famille.

Et comment était-il parvenu à ce que la conversation sur laquelle il s'était jeté parce que ses pensées devenaient dérangeantes devienne aussi lourde?

Pourtant, _pourtant_, Cas' s'était confié à lui, s'était ouvert d'une certaine manière, alors il considéra avec attention tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Je suppose, oui.

Puis:

- Je n'étais pas censé être celui qui te redonnait la foi dans l'humanité, et pas le contraire?

Il tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté et il put revoir une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé assister une seule fois. Alors deux.

Parce que Castiel souriait, un peu pensivement, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte.

Et, d'accord, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, cela ne l'avait probablement pas autant choqué que cela aurait dû, parce qu'il se sentait encore un peu sous le choc – euphorique – de l'avoir récupéré et d'avoir entubé Zachariah.

Mais il supposait qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre, d'une certaine manière. Cas' avait eu des expressions de plus en plus humaines au fil de leurs rencontres – si on excluait le moment où ses supérieurs lui avaient fait la leçon – et il l'avait vu en colère, confus, déterminé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être « heureux » lors de leurs précédentes rencontres.

Il refocalisa son attention sur le mur en face de lui, sans prêter attention, sans vraiment se rendre compte, qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres également.

...

Castiel avait fini. L'entaille qu'il s'était fait avait déjà disparue mais il était toujours aussi près de lui. Ses mains n'étaient plus sur sa peau mais Dean pouvait encore ressentir sa chaleur corporelle, deviner où il se trouvait les yeux fermés.

Et l'ange l'observait, sans avoir – comme toujours – le moindre concept de ce qu'était l'espace personnel.

Alors il lança la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Merci pour... tu sais, les sigles. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même mais... Enfin, merci.

L'ange fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant à le fixer.

- Il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui les fasse. La protection est plus forte ainsi.

Hu?

- Ha...? Alors, Sam et Bobby...

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je fasse la même chose pour eux.

Dean sentit aussitôt la colère l'envahir et il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire grincer les dents. Pas une bonne idée, hein? Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire? Le « Pourquoi? » qu'il lança fut prononcé dans une voix qu'il contrôlait difficilement.

Castiel ne fit que froncer les sourcils un peu plus, l'incompréhension se faisant plus visible sur son visage.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Si j'utilisais mon sang sur Sam et Bobby, cela en ferait des cibles plus visibles pour les anges comme pour les démons.

- ... Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- Le sang d'ange. Les anges comme les démons peuvent le sentir. Ce serait contre-productif pour moi d'agir ainsi.

- Et moi alors...?

Les sourcils de Castiel – qui étaient peu à peu revenus à leur place habituelle alors qu'ils parlaient – se froncèrent de nouveau.

- Tu portes déjà ma marque. Tu es déjà facilement repérable.

- ...?

Cas' posa sa main sur l'empreinte qu'il avait laissée sur lui de manière indélébile et le contact de sa peau sur la sienne le fit frissonner. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils reproduisaient le mouvement qui avait laissé cette marque.

- Ils peuvent tous sentir que j'ai touché ton âme. Alors tu dois être protégé au mieux.

Dean frissonna de nouveau.

oOo

Dean rentra dans la maison de Bobby et envoya son blouson de cuir sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche où il atterrit, à moitié chiffonné.

Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il se rendit jusqu'au réfrigérateur et en sortit une bière qu'il décapsula aussitôt. Après une longue goulée du liquide ambré, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et soupira, la lassitude laissant la place à la colère.

Imbéciles, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

- Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé, lança Bobby en entrant dans la pièce.

Dean sortit une deuxième bière qu'il lui lança avant de répondre.

- Jill a été perplexe. Je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir convaincue du retour de Lucifer, mais elle s'est rendue compte que quelque chose de terrible était en train d'arriver et elle m'a laissé protéger sa maison. Même chose pour Luke et Zoé. Daniel avait l'air d'être déjà au courant. Et Bryan... Bryan m'a à peine laissé m'expliquer avant de me foutre dehors.

Ils essayaient de mettre au courant et à l'abri le plus de chasseurs possibles. Leur nombre avait tellement diminué ces dernières années – l'explosion au Roadhouse, le retour des morts – que s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de protéger les gens, ils allaient devoir commencer par protéger les soldats.

« Rassembler leurs forces », ainsi que Sam l'avait tourné.

Des mains se posèrent sur lui et il fut le premier surpris lorsqu'il ne sursauta pas, ne réagit même pas. Parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu Castiel arriver.

Refusant de se poser plus de questions pour l'instant, il se tourna légèrement vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

Sans se dégager.

- Tu as utilisé beaucoup de sang aujourd'hui pour mettre en place toutes les protections. Je regénère le sang que tu as perdu.

Il acquiesça et le laissa faire, les yeux mi-clos.

oOo

- Cas'? Tu étais où? demanda Dean en voyant l'ange dans le salon.

Il s'était réveillé vers trois heures du matin et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir depuis. Au lieu de perdre du temps à se retourner dans son lit sans retrouver le sommeil, il s'était levé et avait entrepris de téléphoner au reste des contacts de Bobby pour les prévenir de ce qui se passait, pour leur proposer de les aider – de les protéger.

- J'essaie de faire entendre raison à mes frères, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Dean l'y rejoignit.

- Comment ça se passe?

- Mal, mais moins mal que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

Et, cette fois-ci, Cas' avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être même las.

Il imagina ce qu'il aurait ressenti si Sam l'avait envoyé balader, ne l'avait pas cru. Il se rendit compte que c'était un peu trop proche de leur réalité et coupa court à ce cheminement de pensée.

- Je peux aider?

- Oui. Tu as réussi à me convaincre. Tu pourrais réussir à les convaincre aussi.

L'expression de Castiel s'était détendue et s'était faite un peu plus lumineuse, aussi Dean lui sourit-il en réponse.

Puis il réalisa.

Il venait de proposer d'aider à convaincre des anges de ne pas écouter leurs ordres et, d'une certaine manière, de désobéir à Dieu.

Merde.

oOo

- Bilan? demanda Bobby, deux jours plus tard.

- Mitigé, répondit Sam en soupirant.

Et les cernes en dessous de ses yeux s'étaient noircies. Dean avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, il était rare de voir son petit frère sans une tasse de café à la main – non pas qu'il était beaucoup mieux...

- Les chasseurs ont du mal à croire que Lucifer puisse être là, et que rien ne se passe, précisa Dean, la même pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Castiel?

Bobby se tourna poliment vers l'ange qui était assis avec eux autour de la table de la cuisine – en « conseil de guerre ».

- Certains commencent à douter. Plusieurs ont accepté de servir de... d' « informateurs ».

- Ils ne prennent pas partie, alors, traduisit Dean.

Et Cas' acquiesça.

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'ils étaient en sous-effectifs?

oOo

Deux heures plus tard, la ville de Washington fut rasée de la surface de la Terre. Trente-trois minutes plus tard, ce fut le tour de Shangai. Une heure et onze minutes après, Rio de Janeiro explosa. Cinq minutes après cela, Paris se retrouva en feu et en sang.

Ensuite, un calme tout relatif s'installa.

L'Apocalypse venait de commencer.

oOo

Note: Votre avis...? Je continue encore...?


	3. 03 Jimmy

Cette partie peut être considérée comme gen, mais il y a des scènes Dean/ Castiel qui peuvent être vues comme du pré-slash.

Merciiii à Lune pour sa bêta-lecture. Et pour me supporter quand je pars dans tous les sens et que je pose pleins de questions ^^ Ce chapitre lui est dédié.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et me font écrire plus vite. Merci à **elida17** (j'ai longtemps hésité à retenir ce titre-là, mais il me plaisait bien au final. J'espère que la suite te plaira.)

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Jimmy**_

- Ellen?

Depuis les explosions – les _massacres_ – son portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Pourtant Dean ne s'était pas attendu à avoir l'ancienne gérante du Roadhouse au téléphone.

- _Je n'arrive pas à joindre Bobby._

- Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir le joindre.

- _Quoi? Pas de bonjour?_

- Pose tes questions, interrompit-il aussitôt, fatigué.

Parce que, vu les circonstances, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'était... C'était lié au surnaturel, n'est-ce pas?_

- Oui... tu as attendu parler de l'Apocalypse?

- _Attends, tu es train de me dire que...?!_

- Oui. Et les explosions? Ce sont le résultat de batailles entre les anges et les démons. Rien d'_intentionnel_.

Il cracha presque ce dernier mot.

Les humains étaient foutus.

oOo

Il venait à peine de raccrocher son téléphone que celui-ci se mit à sonner de nouveau. Il hésita un long moment, regardant l'écran s'illuminer avant de finalement l'éteindre.

Ils n'avaient qu'à essayer de joindre Sam ou Bobby. Il faisait une pause.

Il avait passé la journée à expliquer qu'ils étaient coincés au milieu d'un putain de conflit entre les anges et les démons. Sans avouer directement qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

Comment se protéger contre eux? Démons comme anges pouvaient tous les tuer de leur petit doigt...

- Dean.

Il se retourna et vit Castiel s'approcher de lui. L'ange avait disparu quelques heures plus tôt et il s'était demandé – inquiété de savoir – où il était.

- Est-ce que la fam...

L'ange s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et le regarda – le dévisagea – de son regard trop bleu et perçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean?

- Rien.

Rire désabusé.

- Rien de plus que la mort de quelques millions de personnes.

Mais Castiel s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et posa sa main sur son menton, le forçant à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, mais finit par soupirer.

- C'est juste que... qu'est-ce que nous allons pouvoir faire, Cas'? Je ne sais pas comment protéger tous ces gens. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait combattre les anges et les démons.

- Tout simplement en ne les combattant pas.

Dean sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en entendant cette réponse. Il planta son regard dans celui de Castiel qui était d'une neutralité absolue et il sentit la colère l'envahir. Les insultes se pressèrent contre ses lèvres, l'incompréhension et le sentiment de trahison ne faisant qu'alimenter sa fureur.

Puis il réalisa.

- Tu veux dire que...?

- Oui.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Merci Cas'. _Merci_.

- Tu n'as pas à remercier, ce n'était pas mon idée à l'origine. Et j'aurais une faveur à te demander en échange.

oOo

- Ils sont ici, tu es sûr?

- J'ai passé plusieurs heures à les chercher avant de les repérer, mais je suis sûr qu'elles se trouvent ici.

Dean observa la maison en face de lui, ressemblant énormément à toutes les autres présentes le long de la rue.

- Est-ce que tu vas laisser Jimmy leur parler?

Castiel l'observa un long moment et son expression était de nouveau indéchiffrable. Il y avait de la confusion, de la tristesse...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Jimmy n'est plus là. Il est... mort en même temps que ce corps quand j'ai affronté l'archange.

- Mais alors...

- Je lui ai promis que sa famille serait à l'abri, qu'elles seraient protégées. Je compte tenir ma promesse.

- Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

Dean s'interrompit et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. C'était _logique_ que Jimmy soit mort, après tout Zachariah lui avait bien dit que le corps du « réceptacle » de Castiel avait été détruit. Mais... Mais il n'y avait pas pensé.

Une victime de plus.

- Arrête, claqua presque la voix de Cas'.

- Hu?

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrête.

Il hésita un moment à demander des clarifications sur les propos de l'ange avant de décider qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait de Castiel parvenant à lire ses pensées...

- Tu préfères que je les emmène chez un chasseur où elles seront en sécurité ou que je protège leur maison?

L'ange tourna légèrement la tête pour observer la demeure, impossible à distinguer des autres de l'extérieur.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de venir avec toi. Leur montrer comment se protéger elles-mêmes.

- Et leur annoncer la mort de Jimmy, proposa Dean doucement.

Cas' ferma les paupières un instant avant d'acquiescer, le regard toujours rivé à la porte d'entrée.

Dean lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture.

- Allons-y alors.

oOo

Amelia avait pleuré. Claire les avait longuement fixés du regard avant de se détourner.

Mais les deux femmes sauraient maintenant se protéger et elles avaient toutes les chances de leur côté pour survivre. Il dirait bien qu'il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que tel soit le cas mais...

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à Cas', assis sur le siège passager et fixant le paysage extérieur sans avoir l'air de le voir.

Peut-être que si Castiel écoutait leurs prières... peut-être que, dans ce cas, il n'était pas inutile qu'elles prient.

oOo

- Bobby? Est-ce que tu aurais des contacts avec des chasseurs à l'étranger?

- Pourquoi?

Dean sourit, son expression se faisant presque prédatrice.

- Nous allons avoir besoin d'un réseau très étendu. Dans le sens d'implanté dans tous les pays.

- As-tu la moindre idée du travail que cela va représenter...? Et je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité...

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer alors.

oOo

- Les démons se rassemblent à Melbourne. D'après mes informations, les anges ne vont pas tarder à les suivre pour s'y battre.

Dean n'avait même pas eu le temps de se rendre compte que Castiel était apparu juste devant lui et Sammy que déjà il commençait à parler – à les prévenir.

- En Australie?! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

Son frère, à côté de lui, secoua la tête, presque avec effondrement.

- Nous n'y serons jamais à temps pour sauver les gens.

L'ange se tourna vers lui et le fixa longtemps, les sourcils levés.

- A quelle vitesse penses-tu que les anges se déplacent?

Sam semblait toujours autant désemparé, le contraire de son frère qui se mettait à sourire.

- Merci Cas'!

Puis Dean se tourna vers son cadet.

- Va chercher notre arsenal anti-démons, je vais prévenir Bobby. Il me semble qu'il a quelques contacts en Australie.

- Tu veux dire...? Castiel va nous transporter là-bas?

- Et dire que tu es supposé être le génie de la famille!

oOo

- Nous sommes à Melbourne. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui.

Les gens allaient et venaient, la plupart pressés d'arriver à leur destination, et aucun n'ayant la moindre idée du danger qu'ils encouraient, des démons qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux autour d'eux, du fait que d'ici quelques heures, ils pourraient tous être morts.

Bien sûr, Dean et lui avaient l'habitude de sauver des gens. Mais pas à cette échelle là.

Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il... qu'_ils_ puissent le faire. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à envisager l'échec.

- Une idée?

Son frère se tourna vers lui et, une fois de plus, son expression l'effraya.

- Aidez-moi à trouver le commissariat. Je sais comment faire.

oOo

- Lâche-moi, Sam! lança-t-il en le foudroyant du regard.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce que tu avais en tête! répondit rageusement son frère, sa prise se resserrant même sur son bras.

Et, d'accord, Dean avait probablement fait une erreur en lui disant de l'attendre à l'extérieur et de ne pas le suivre. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'ils ne savaient pas quand commencerait ce nouveau massacre.

- Suis-moi si tu veux alors! finit-il par lancer avec exaspération avant de finalement se dégager de force.

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans le commissariat et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau d'accueil, passant facilement devant la vieille dame et l'adolescent qui étaient déjà là.

- Excusez-moi? Oui, désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous prévenir que je compte faire exploser la ville.

Le policier posté derrière le bureau le regarda d'un oeil morne.

- Si vous voulez bien vous mettre derrière la file, il y avait des personnes avant vous monsieur.

Et après on lui demandait pourquoi il n'aimait pas les agents oeuvrant pour la loi?!

Serrant les dents et se faisant presque violence pour ne pas frapper l'homme en face de lui, il plaqua violemment ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha en avant, l'air menaçant.

- Très bien, vous allez m'écouter maintenant. Les explosions de Paris, Washington, Shangai et Rio de Janeiro, vous voyez? La même chose va se produire ici!

Le policier perdit de nouveau de longs instants à le dévisager avant de saisir son téléphone et de presser presque violemment sur les touches.

- Je vais prévenir mon supérieur.

- Et dépêchez-vous, ça pourrait exploser à tout instant! ajouta-t-il avec hargne.

- Monsieur? Je suis Ben Williams. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous pourrons discuter en privé dans mon bureau.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire « non ». Le flic en face de lui avait une main sur son épaule et la seconde sur son arme, prêt à dégainer à tout moment. Cela signifiait au moins qu'il le prenait au sérieux, même s'il n'était probablement pas convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

Dean acquiesça et laissa l'homme le guider jusqu'à une pièce située vers le fond du commissariat. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il était impossible de voir de l'extérieur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, pourtant il entra sans la moindre hésitation.

- Assis-toi, lança Williams en lui montrant d'un signe de tête une chaise avant de se tourner pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ce qu'il ne parvint pas à faire. Parce que Castiel venait de l'en empêcher en posant sa main sur le battant. Et Dean savait très bien que, même si le flic appuyait sur le panneau de toutes ses forces, il n'arriverait pas à le faire bouger d'un millimètre si l'ange ne le voulait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer à ce genre de jeu. Les anges n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et les quelques millions d'habitants allaient...

Cas' tourna son regard implacable vers lui et obligea le policier à entrer totalement dans la pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Je refuse que tu agisses de cette manière, Dean.

Et pourtant, il avait cru que Castiel aurait compris l'importance de ce qu'il faisait. Il était un soldat avant tout, et il devait être conscient que, parfois, les mensonges étaient nécessaires.

- Très bien, je veux des explications, _maintenant_! intervint Williams, la main de nouveau sur son arme, prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

- La ville va être détruite, répondit simplement Cas'. Il faut évacuer les habitants.

Et son expression s'était faite à la fois solennelle et menaçante, presque inhumaine dans son intensité.

- Ce qui n'est pas des _explications_. Qui est responsable? Comment la ville sera-t-elle détruite?

- Je... commença Dean.

Mais, _bien sûr_, il fallut que le brun l'interrompe.

- L'Apocalypse a commencé, Lucifer est de nouveau libre de parcourir la Terre. Quatre villes ont déjà été détruites à cause de l'intensité du conflit entre les anges et les démons, et Melbourne sera la cinquième.

D'accord, lorsque Castiel parlait, il était tellement convaincu _et_ convaincant – et effrayant également – qu'il était presque impossible de remettre en doutes sa parole. Pourtant, Dean savait que cela ne marcherait pas – pas la moindre chance!

Il espérait juste que le policier les prendrait pour des cinglés psychopathes plutôt que pour des cinglés inoffensifs.

- L'Apocalypse...? C'est le nom du groupe terroriste responsable de toutes ces destructions?

Ha! Au moins, il les prenait pour des cinglés psychopathes _et_ terroristes, ce qui, au final, était plutôt positif. Parce qu'il les prendrait peut-être au sérieux et ferait évacuer la ville.

- Je me nomme Castiel, je suis un ange.

Et Cas' continuait, imperturbable face à l'incrédulité plus qu'apparente de Williams.

- Et si vous voulez sauver les gens qui habitent ici – et je sais que vous _voulez_ les sauver – vous allez bouger, maintenant.

Et Dean vit le policier commencer à bouger, sans en avoir conscience, avant de s'interrompre, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. En colère contre eux ou contre lui-même?

Il regarda fixement Castiel avant de se tourner vers lui. L'aîné des Winchester se contenta de croiser les bras et de le fixer.

A Cas' de se débrouiller.

- Ok. Vous deux, vous allez directement dans une cellule, après que je vous ai fait passer un éthylotest.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, à faire une scène jusqu'à ce que Williams entende raison et fasse évacuer la ville.

Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Parce que les lampes s'étaient mises à clignoter au-dessus d'eux, l'ordinateur s'était éteint tout seul, la fenêtre s'ouvrit avec force et se mit à claquer avant que les vitres n'explosent.

Toute la lumière venant du soleil fut comme aspirée vers l'extérieur et ils se trouvèrent plongés dans l'obscurité. Jusqu'à ce que deux formes claires les éblouirent, les aveuglèrent même presque, les laissant seulement entrapercevoir la silhouette de longues ailes.

Puis, aussi subitement que tout s'était détraqué, tout redevint normal. Le soleil pénétra de nouveau dans le bureau, les lampes électriques s'éteignirent et l'ombre des deux ailes disparut.

- Il faut faire évacuer la ville.

D'accord, Castiel disposait d'arguments que Sammy et lui n'avaient pas quand il s'agissait de convaincre les gens que le surnaturel existait réellement.

Williams acquiesça, presque faiblement.

- D'accord... d'accord, je...

Il s'interrompit. Prit une profonde inspiration. Et sortit de la pièce en appelant tout un tas de gens d'un air autoritaire.

Dean se tourna vers l'ange et ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire complice.

- Merci Cas'.

Parce que, ainsi, ils pourraient sauver des gens tout en laissant les anges et les démons se détruire mutuellement.

oOo

Sam, Castiel et lui s'étaient facilement insérés dans les forces de police pour aider à évacuer les lieux les plus sensibles: les écoles, les hôpitaux, les maisons de retraite, les centres de rééducation.

Les flics les avaient regardés presque avec hostilité mais n'avaient rien osé dire après que Williams les eut autorisés à se joindre à eux.

Pendant ce temps, un message passait en boucle ordonnant aux gens d'évacuer, de quitter la ville et de partir le plus loin possible, le plus rapidement possible.

- On y va, souffla l'ange en apparaissant juste derrière les deux frères.

- On n'a pas fini! s'exclama Sam, à moitié tourné vers lui et à moitié tourné vers les quelques brancards supportant les patients qu'il fallait encore évacuer.

- On n'a plus le temps.

Et, au loin, on entendait déjà des explosions retentir.

Castiel posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur celle de son frère et ils disparurent tous les trois, réapparaissant presque immédiatement chez Bobby.

- Alors...? les interrogea le chasseur en se dirigeant vers eux.

Sam se contenta de secouer la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre, la gorge nouée, l'estomac jouant au yoyo.

Et peut-être bien que ses yeux le piquaient également.

oOo

- Sam Winchester.

Le cadet se concentra sur sa respiration pour tenter de feindre le sommeil, même s'il se doutait que cela serait inutile avec Castiel.

Mais après ce qui s'était passé...

- Je pense que nous devons parler.

Il garda les paupières closes, le dos tourné au reste de la chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de « parler ». Il voulait dormir.

Il voulait réussir à dormir.

Il sentit le nouveau venu s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la chaise disposée juste à côté du lit.

- Sam.

Il soupira et se tourna à moitié, jusqu'à se trouver sur le dos. Il se concentra sur le plafond, refusant irrationnellement de regarder l'ange.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je me suis fait avoir et, à cause de moi, des gens meurent. Même en sachant qui étaient les prochaines victimes, nous n'avons pas réussi à les sauver.

- Nous en avons sauvé une partie.

- Ce n'est pas... suffisant.

Il entendit Castiel soupirer et il ferma les paupières, s'attendant à moitié à être réprimandé. L'ange n'était pas particulièrement patient...

Et pourtant.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Sam se tourna vers lui à ces mots mais il ne le regardait pas, le visage tourné vers le sol.

- Mais il y a eu de nombreuses vies sauvées aujourd'hui.

- Des vies qui n'auraient pas été mises en danger si je n'avais pas stupidement suivi Ruby! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

Et, d'une certaine manière, il ressentait qu'il avait eu besoin de parler de ça. Parce que, _bien sûr_, il avait été soulagé et heureux et apaisé de voir que Dean ne lui en voulait pas, le considérait toujours comme son frère. La tension entre eux avait presque entièrement disparu. Cependant...

Cependant ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de son addiction au sang de démon. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de Ruby. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'Azazel.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'à quel point il était responsable.

- Non, vint la réponse calme et implacable de l'ange.

- Non? Comment ça, non? J'ai tué Lilith! J'ai permis à Lucifer de revenir sur Terre! Tu ne peux pas prétendre le contraire.

Cette fois Castiel se tourna vers lui et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

L'ange détourna de nouveau le regard.

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable, Sam. Je...

Longue inspiration dont Cas' n'avait probablement même pas besoin.

- J'ai reçu l'ordre d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce sécurisée dans laquelle tu étais pour te... « désintoxiquer » du sang de démon. J'étais contre cet ordre et pourtant, j'ai obéi.

Nouvelle inspiration profonde certainement inutile.

- Je suis aussi responsable.

Sam s'assit sur son lit et se tourna vers l'ange, l'étudiant longuement. Mais, oui, s'il y faisait attention, il pouvait percevoir les signes trahissant son sentiment de culpabilité. Les phalanges un peu blanches alors que ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Le regard rivé au sol. Les épaules un peu affaissées.

- Cas', appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et il attendit d'avoir accroché son regard pour prendre la parole.

- Tu as raison. Nous avons sauvé de nombreuses personnes aujourd'hui.

L'expression de l'ange se détendit légèrement et Sam se permit de lui sourire en réponse.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, et ça n'avait pas effacé l'énorme culpabilité qu'il ressentait – _bien sûr_ – mais il se sentait moins oppressé, moins... inutile, il supposait.

- Et pour ce que ça vaut, Cas', je ne t'en veux pas.

L'ange montra sa reconnaissance d'un signe de tête et se leva, l'expression de nouveau impassible.

- Castiel... je pense que tu devrais en parler à Dean.

- Il ne me pardonnera pas.

Son visage était toujours aussi lisse, sa voix ne reflétait rien mais... mais Sam sentit son coeur se serrer.

- Tu sous-estimes Dean, tu sais.

- Bonne nuit Sam, souffla l'ange avant de poser deux doigts contre son front.

Et il s'endormit, avant d'avoir pu protester, avant d'avoir pu le remercier.

oOo

Les informateurs de Castiel les mirent au courant de la destruction de Casablanca, et ils purent faire évacuer une bonne partie de la population.

Puis, alors qu'ils rentraient chez Bobby, fatigués, blessés, déprimés, ils apprirent que c'était au tour de Toronto. Ils s'y rendirent aussitôt.

oOo

- Castiel?

L'ange ne bougea pas, pourtant Dean entra dans la bibliothèque/ salon/ bureau/ parfois chambre d'amis.

- Cas'...?

Finalement, celui-ci se retourna mais il ne pouvait toujours pas voir son expression, son visage restant dans l'ombre.

- Tu devrais dormir, Dean.

Il haussa les épaules et alla allumer la petite lampe qui se trouvait sur le bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de l'ange sur la banquette.

- Tu continues à faire des cauchemars? continua à s'enquérir Castiel.

Dean ne fit que se passer la main dans les cheveux. Oui, bien sûr, il faisait encore des cauchemars, mais ça n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait – plus exactement, ce n'était pas que ça qui le préoccupait.

Parce que Cas' semblait... tracassé.

Il se serait bien frappé le front pour avoir formulé une telle pensée. Bien sûr qu'il était _tracassé_, c'était l'_Apocalypse_. Mais il n'empêchait que Cas' avait l'air plus tourmenté que d'habitude.

- Ca va, répondit-il finalement.

Et comment était-il supposé poser des questions sur l'état d'esprit d'un ange sans en avoir l'air?!

Parce que, malgré ce que son interlocuteur disait, il était responsable de sa situation. Il lui devait au moins d'essayer de l'aider.

- Sam m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé.

Il vit Castiel presque se figer à ces mots et se demanda aussitôt ce qui avait pu se passer. Puis il repoussa cette idée pour le moment et continua sur sa première idée.

- Je voulais te remercier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il est... il va un peu mieux maintenant.

Ce ne fut que parce qu'il avait le regard rivé sur l'ange qu'il le vit acquiescer. Puis celui-ci se détourna totalement, jusqu'à être dos par rapport à lui.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

- Cas'...?

Il hésita un moment à poser sa main sur son épaule. Il ne pensait pas que les anges étaient réceptifs à ce genre de geste et, pourtant, il s'exécuta.

- J'ai ouvert la porte de la salle sécurisée où vous aviez mis Sam pour stopper son lien de dépendance avec le sang de démon.

Dean ferma les paupières, de longues secondes, avant de se mettre debout pour arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- Je suis désolé.

Il formait un sacré groupe. Lui, qui avait brisé le premier sceau, Sam, qui avait brisé le dernier, et Castiel, qui l'y avait aidé.

Et pourtant...

- Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-il. Ca ne pouvait pas être un démon. Ca ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix.

Et pourtant...

- Sam m'a conseillé de t'en parler.

Il eut presque envie de rire à cette réflexion.

Il se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

- Cas', je...

Il s'interrompit.

- Cas'?

Mais non, l'ange avait toujours les paupières closes.

Cette fois, plus inquiet qu'en colère, il s'approcha de lui et se rassit à ses côtés.

- Cas'...?

Il posa lentement, presque avec angoisse, sa main sur son genou.

- Cas'...

Ce dernier ouvrit subitement les yeux et Dean ne put que le regarder. Le bleu de ses iris brillaient encore plus que d'habitude, presque... de larmes contenues?

Mais l'ange ne pleura pas, et lui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il en était. Est-ce qu'il pouvait même pleurer?

- Tout va bien?

- C'est Claire, la fille de Jimmy...

Il s'interrompit et sa voix était plus rauque, plus profonde. Plus humaine, d'une certaine manière.

- Elle... prie. Elle m'appelle dans ses prières. Je ne parvenais pas à l'entendre avant...

Puis un sourire un peu tremblant étira les lèvres de Castiel.

- Elle m'appelle. Elle a foi en moi. Je ne pensais pas...

Et qu'avait-il à ajouter? Parce que si une fillette à qui on avait volé son père parvenait à pardonner l'ange, comment lui ne le pourrait-il pas?

- Je la comprends, souffla-t-il alors, sa voix presque inaudible, dans la lumière feutrée du salon.

Et le sourire de Castiel se fit plus sûr, plus tendre également.

- Merci.

oOo

Cette fois, lorsque New Delhi fut détruit, ils n'avaient pas été prévenus.

oOo

Note: voilà, j'attends vos réactions... Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	4. 04 Samuel Colt

Résumé: Ils devaient trouver un moyen de mettre fin à tout ça, à tous ces massacres, à toutes ces morts _inutiles. _Mais le « comment » leur échappait encore...

Note: Cette partie est slashy.

Merciii pour toutes vos gentilles reviews !

Et un grand merci à **Beetle 974**, **Julie** (merci ! je pense également que l'Apocalypse ne peut pas se réaliser sans un certain nombre de pertes. Et puis, les anges et les démons n'avaient pas l'air de faire très attention aux dommages qu'ils causaient dans la série. Et Cas et Dean ne vont pas combattre les anges et les démons parce qu'ils vont les laisser se battre entre eux et la faveur que Cas demande c'est que Dean l'accompagne pour aller voir la famille de Jimmy. Désolée que ce n'était pas suffisamment clair… Est-ce que c'est toi qui as laissé une review également à ma fic « troisième vie » ?), **Hime-Sama**

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Samuel Colt**_

La situation telle qu'elle était ne pouvait durer. Il le savait, d'une certaine manière, mais il avait refusé d'y penser. Et voilà le résultat. Les gens n'étaient pas _stupides_ – pas totalement tout du moins. Ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que les grandes villes étaient détruites, une par une. Parfois, leur population s'en sortait parce que « de mystérieux informateurs » l'avait prévenue, et parfois, ce n'était pas le cas.

Quelques vidéos étaient apparues, de survivants, et les spéculations allaient bon train. Les gens qu'on voyait se battre n'étaient pas humains, n'avaient pas des capacités humaines, mais beaucoup refusaient de croire qu'il puisse s'agir de _démons_ et d'_anges_.

Cependant le résultat était le même. Tout le monde avait peur.

Alors, hommes, femmes et enfants quittaient les grandes villes, tentaient de retourner dans des endroits moins peuplés, quitte à dormir dehors, quitte à ne pas avoir accès à tout le confort moderne.

Mais, en abandonnant les villes, ils abandonnaient également leur travail. Plus d'ingénieurs, plus de cadres, plus de producteurs. Plus personne pour vérifier les réseaux de distribution, les gérer.

Dean se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, nerveux... ou peut-être même en colère.

- A quoi ça sert qu'on essaie de sauver des gens si c'est pour qu'ils meurent de faim?!

- _Dean._

La voix de Bobby était basse et désapprobatrice, un peu désespérée également. Ils se rendaient tous compte du sérieux de la situation.

De la catastrophe en préparation.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai peut-être! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

Ils avaient pris plusieurs jours – une semaine, presque – avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer. Même s'ils l'avaient su, ils n'auraient pas pu y changer quoi que ce soit, mais...

- Arrête ça Dean, intervint finalement Sam. Ce n'est pas à toi de porter seul le poids du monde, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt égocentrique de ta part.

Rationnellement, il savait que son frère disait cela pour le faire réagir. Cependant, il était loin d'être rationnel depuis quelques heures, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que _le monde_ avait cédé à la panique.

Il serra les poings. Il avait envie de frapper Sammy. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec lui.

- Dean, retentit soudain la voix de Castiel – qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

Il allait falloir qu'il lui parle de ça. Habituellement, les « gens » prévenaient avant d'entrer quelque part, ou tout du moins ne pouvaient-ils entrer que par la porte. Cette habitude était déconcertante.

- Oui?

Et son ton n'avait rien de poli. Cas' n'avait rien fait contre lui, n'était responsable en rien de la situation. Mais il n'avait pas _envie_ de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses émotions.

- Dean, répéta plus doucement l'ange.

Cette fois, il se contenta de le fixer, sans rien dire.

- Tu... Tu m'as donné confiance en toi. C'est à ton tour maintenant.

- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en moi? Comment suis-je censé aider ces gens?! lança-t-il, avec tout autant de rancoeur.

Il était « destiné » à sauver tout le monde, bla, bla, bla. Il voulait des explications. Des ordres. Quelque chose de concret.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, interrompit Castiel, le fixant encore et toujours d'un regard qui ne cillait pas.

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et attendit.

- Tu m'as donné confiance en toi, répéta-t-il. Tu m'as convaincu d'essayer de sauver la race humaine.

Il était prêt à ouvrir la bouche, à se moquer de ce « essayer » mais l'ange continuait de parler, imperturbable. Implacable, plutôt.

- Tu m'as donné foi dans les humains. C'est à ton tour d'avoir foi en eux Dean.

De nouveau, il voulut protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

- Aie confiance en eux, aie confiance dans le fait qu'ils parviennent à s'organiser par eux-mêmes, à s'en sortir par eux-mêmes.

Il sentit sa colère le quitter sous le regard bleu et perçant de Castiel, remplacé par de la lassitude, puis de l'_espoir_. Les êtres humains pouvaient le faire, il devait avoir confiance en eux.

Puis une vague d'amusement le traversa alors qu'il saisissait l'ironie de la situation: l'ange qu'il avait réussi à persuader de la valeur des humains venait de faire la même chose pour lui, mais à une échelle mondiale.

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de l'ange, et il prononça un « merci » silencieux qu'il espéra que Cas' pouvait comprendre.

oOo

- Les garçons, j'ai un boulot pour vous! annonça Bobby le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

Sam l'observa attentivement alors qu'il leur servait à tous du café et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le job qu'il leur avait trouvé n'était pas en partie dû à leur « discussion » de la veille, si ce n'était pas un moyen de détourner l'attention de Dean.

- Un « boulot »? répéta son frère.

Et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser mais Sammy aurait pu parier qu'il se demandait quel genre de « boulot » il pourrait avoir, maintenant qu'ils tentaient de réduire au maximum le nombre de morts que provoquait l'_Apocalyspe_.

- Oui, un _boulot_.

Ok, peut-être avait-il légèrement vexé Bobby.

- Il y a des signes d'activités démoniaques au niveau d'une ville et, apparemment, un certain nombre de démons s'y serait réfugié.

- Pas de signes d'anges?

- _Non_, mais des _personnes_ sont en danger! répliqua le vieux chasseur, le ton exaspéré et fatigué et déçu.

- Tu sais bien que nous allons nous en occuper Bobby, coupa Sam avant qu'ils ne se mettent à se crier dessus.

Parce qu'ils étaient tous sous pression et qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que la situation explose.

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_? Un club de vacances pour démons?!

Ils avaient pensé que cette chasse allait être rapide, quelques démons à renvoyer en Enfer et ils seraient tranquilles. Mais non. Ils avaient été loin du compte.

Une trentaine de démons avaient envahi la ville, en faisant ce que bon leur semblait.

Il vit Sam soupirer et il se retint de faire de même.

- Une idée?

oOo

Dean était devenu l'homme à abattre pour tous les démons, même ceux se détachant le plus possible de Lucifer, ceux préférant s'amuser plutôt que de se battre avec les anges.

Aussi était-il logique ce que ce soit lui qui joue à l'appât.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de jurer – principalement mentalement, il était en train de courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et il avait besoin de tout son souffle pour cela – alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le local sportif qu'ils avaient préalablement « préparé ».

Il ne ralentit même pas en voyant les doubles portes juste devant lui et se jeta juste dessus, priant pour qu'un quelconque mécanisme ne les bloque pas. Mais non, _juste cette fois_, il eut de la chance et il continua sa course, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir que les démons vérifiaient qu'il n'y avait pas de piège à l'entrée – et, wooaw, ils étaient _intelligents_!

Mais il n'y en avait pas aussi rentrèrent-ils tous dans l'immense salle, l'un souriant plus sadiquement que l'autre alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il était piégé.

Bien.

Il attendit que la grande majorité soit dans la salle – après tout, Sammy pouvait bien se trouver face à face avec _quelques_ démons, il venait bien, lui, de jouer à l'appât – avant de franchir la porte qui se situait derrière lui.

L'homme le plus proche de lui – un policier, à en croire son uniforme – se jeta à sa poursuite.

Ce qui était peine perdue, il ne fit que tomber dans le piège à démon, la même Clé de Salomon qui avait été inscrite devant toutes les portes excepté celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Dean ne put retenir un sourire suffisant avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Bien, il ne restait qu'à vérifier que Sam ne soit pas tombé entre les pattes d'un démon – et, ok, il n'allait _pas_ penser à Ruby, parce que cette page-là était tournée désormais.

Il arriva juste à temps pour voir son frère se battre avec une femme dont l'apparence physique lui donnait une cinquantaine d'années. Ce que démentaient – bien sûr – son agilité et sa force. Il s'appuya tranquillement contre le mur et regarda le combat avec intérêt – prêt à intervenir à tout moment, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il démentirait.

Après quelques coups vicieux – des deux côtés – Sammy réussit à récupérer le poignard de Ruby et le planta dans la poitrine du démon, mettant fin à leur combat.

Dean regarda le corps s'effondrer par terre. Une innocente de plus.

Depuis quand avaient-ils arrêté de compter?

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, non! pesta Sam tout en re vérifiant que la dernière porte était bien barricadée et que les démons ne pourraient pas s'enfuir.

- Mais tu avais l'air de _tellement_ t'amuser!

- M' « amuser »?!

- Salaud.

- Imbécile.

Dean s'approcha finalement de son frère qui était en train d'ouvrir une boîte électrique qu'ils avaient un peu trafiquée. Quelques réglages et...

- Tu veux pousser le levier? proposa Sam dans un demi-sourire.

Il acquiesça tout en s'exécutant.

Aussitôt, un exorcisme qu'ils avaient préenregistré chassa le silence relatif qui les entourait, chaque mot répété et amplifié par les nombreuses enceintes disposées dans la salle de sports et en dehors.

Sam se laissa tomber par terre et il l'imita. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que leur enregistrement se termine et à espérer que le plus de personnes possibles étaient encore vivantes.

Et ni lui ni son frère ne bronchèrent lorsqu'un éclair retentit soudainement dans le ciel.

oOo

La dernière ambulance venait de partir, emportant les corps des six personnes qui n'avaient pas survécu, sans compter les deux que Sam avait dû tuer avec le poignard de Ruby.

La police n'était pas sur place mais, d'après les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées, la ville vivait un peu repliée sur elle-même – style de vie renforcé par les derniers événements – et les démons avaient réussi à posséder les personnes les plus influentes, détraquant totalement tout ce qui était service public.

- C'était une mission facile, au final, sourit son frère en se dirigeant vers leur voiture.

- « Facile »?! Tu as trouvé ça « facile »?! J'ai jamais couru aussi vite! J'étais persuadé que j'allais perdre un poumon en route, peut-être même les deux!

Sam se tourna vers lui et la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: il allait s'amuser à se moquer de lui pendant de looonngues minutes – peut-être même des heures s'il était malchanceux.

Mais cela voulait dire également que, chaque jour, Sam devenait un peu plus Sammy, redevenait un peu plus humain. Et ça valait toutes les moqueries du monde.

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre les dites moqueries parce que cinq personnes apparurent juste devant eux.

Ce qui n'avait jamais entraîné des choses très positives selon leur expérience.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que son frère avait attrapé le poignard de Ruby et le serrait dans sa main gauche, prêt à se défendre si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Seulement...

Il fixa les nouveaux venus. Non. Le poignard ne marcherait pas. Il n'avait même pas égratigné Castiel, et rien ne leur permettait de penser que ce serait différent avec d'autres anges.

- Dean Winchester.

L'ange qui possédait une femme d'affaire – s'il en croyait les habits qu'elle portait – inclina sa tête en signe de salut avant de se tourner vers son frère.

- Samuel.

Sam ne dit rien, se contenta de les fixer.

- Nous sommes apparemment plus connus que vous ne devez l'être parce qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée de votre identité!

La femme se tourna de nouveau vers lui et l'étudia, de ce même regard inhumain que Cas' avait... Non, ce n'était pas la même chose. Même au départ, lorsque Cas' ne le – les – connaissait pas, il ne le regardait pas de cette manière. A quelques exceptions près, il y avait toujours eu une certaine forme de respect envers les êtres humains, créés par son Seigneur.

Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir distinguer cela dans les regards posés sur lui.

- Il m'a Nommé Katriel.

Au moins, ils avaient un nom. Ils pourraient demander à Cas' ce qu'il en pensait lorsqu'ils rentreraient – le plus tôt possible! Il n'était, _étrangement_, pas très à l'aise en compagnie d'anges – Castiel ne comptait pas.

- Ce n'est pas que nous sommes pressés mais on a des choses importantes à faire. Prendre une douche. Manger. Ce genre de choses, vous savez. Alors...?

- Nous... ne comprenons pas.

Comprendre quoi?

Il allait répéter cette pensée tout haut lorsqu'un bruit d'ailes retentit juste derrière lui. Il virevolta aussitôt, prêt à attaquer – malgré le peu de dommages qu'il pourrait causer – et s'arrêta presque sur place, ses muscles se détendant d'eux-mêmes.

Il voulut sourire, et réussit à s'en empêcher juste à temps, dans la mesure où ils restaient entourés de cinq foutus emplumés. Même si Cas' venait d'apparaître.

Ce dernier lui adressa un signe de tête – et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son expression, qui le perturbait, mais ce n'était pas l'endroit pour en parler – et Dean se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi. Sauf que, maintenant, la main de Cas' diffusait une chaleur agréable en lui. Sauf que, maintenant, il était confiant et peut-être même rassuré.

- Castiel.

- Katriel.

Ouch. L'ambiance était glaciale. Pas des amis apparemment.

- Vous ne comprenez pas quoi? intervint alors Sam, tentant de faire repartir la « discussion ».

- Pourquoi Dean Winchester s'est mis en danger alors que ce n'était pas une des batailles que nous devions livrer. Les démons étaient... tranquilles.

Il sentit la colère l'envahir et, si les jointures de Sammy devenues blanches autour du poignard qu'il serrait toujours étaient une indication, tel était également le cas de son frère.

- Vous vous foutez de moi, n'est-ce pas? « Tranquilles »? Ils étaient en train de torturer et de tuer des humains!

Il s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration. Son coeur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque course cette fois-ci.

- Retournez de là où vous venez. Continuez à suivre les ordres de Zachariah et à vous battre contre les démons si ça vous amuse. Nous continuerons à sauver des _vies humaines_. Et si pour ça, je dois trouver un moyen de tuer un ange, _je le ferai_!

- Mais ce n'est qu'en tuant Lucifer que l'on réussira à sauver les êtres humains. Tant qu'il existe, vous êtes en danger.

- Je pourrais peut-être y croire, si je n'étais pas sûr que Zachariah se soucie moins de nous que de sa veste de costume.

Puis, encore plus amèrement, il ajouta:

- J'aurais pu empêcher que le dernier sceau soit brisé s'il ne m'en avait pas empêché.

Il sentait ses membres presque trembler de rage contenue. Seule la main de Castiel, chaude et rassurante, le retenait de les envoyer balader de manière plus colorée.

- Il dit la vérité, murmura un jeune afro-américain, la voix voilée et incrédule.

- Ou il croit qu'il dit la vérité, ajouta la seconde femme du groupe, une adolescente en sweat-shirt et jeans.

- Liesel.

Ce devait être un rappel à l'ordre, parce que l'ange ainsi appelée se redressa légèrement alors que son visage se faisait impassible.

- Nous... remettons en question les motivations de Zachariah. Nous cherchons à savoir la vérité et nous te remercions, Dean Winchester, de nous avoir donné ta version.

Il était à deux doigts de rappeler que ce n'était pas _sa_ version mais ce qui s'était réellement passé. Cependant, les doigts de Castiel se resserrèrent sur son épaule et il suivit son conseil muet. Il resta silencieux.

- Mon unité.

Katriel s'interrompit et son expression neutre sembla se briser. Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent légèrement, elle fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Mais avant que Dean ne puisse déchiffrer ses émotions, son visage retrouva son impassibilité.

- Ce qui reste de mon unité, corrigea-t-elle sans que sa voix ne tremble, se met à ton service, Dean Winchester. Si tu as besoin de nous, appelle mon nom et nous répondrons.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors que la colère laissait la place à l'incrédulité.

- Hum...

Il referma la bouche et chercha quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre.

- Merci, se contenta-t-il finalement de dire.

Katriel acquiesça de manière solennelle et sembla hésiter à reprendre la parole.

- Nous sommes nombreux à douter, énonça-t-elle finalement. Beaucoup vont surveiller tes faits et gestes dans les semaines à venir.

Et c'était tout parce que les cinq anges disparurent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus.

- Trente démons de moins, et cinq anges de notre côté... plus ou moins, en tout cas. Plutôt positif, non? conclut Sam dans un sourire.

Dean retourna son sourire et cogna gentiment son épaule contre la sienne.

- Je vous attends chez Bobby, lança Castiel avant de disparaître.

Et disparut également la chaleur qui s'était dégagée de la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule.

oOo

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? lança sans préambule Dean dès qu'il parvint à se trouver seul avec Castiel, c'est-à-dire après avoir fait son rapport dans les formes auprès de Bobby – et après avoir mangé et s'être douché.

- Ce qui se passe? questionna l'ange avec confusion.

- Quelque chose te perturbe, répondit-il succinctement.

Et, _vraiment_, il avait peine à croire qu'il venait de prononcer une telle phrase. Seulement, il savait que si Cas' ne lui parlait pas, et bien, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler...

- L'exorcisme n'a servi à rien.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa position, debout près de la fenêtre, dans sa voix, un peu trop neutre, et dans son expression, qui lui évoquait du ressentiment. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi de l'existence d'une telle émotion par contre.

- Je suis sûr que les gens qui étaient possédés n'ont pas la même opinion que toi.

Et il espérait également avoir une explication. Parce que, s'il avait été – trop – rapide à juger les paroles de Cas' et s'il avait décidé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, cela ne continuerait pas s'il considérait vraiment que les humains qu'ils avaient libéré ne signifiaient rien.

Mais, déjà, l'ange secouait la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Lucifer peut appeler à lui tous les démons qu'il souhaite. Les envoyer en enfer ne sert strictement à rien, même pas à le retarder.

- Alors...?

- Non. Ils sont morts. L'unité de Katriel s'en est chargée.

Oh. Cela avait dû être l'éclair que Sam et lui avaient vu. Ils auraient pu – dû – s'en douter.

- Je te félicite d'ailleurs. Katriel... n'est pas souvent réceptive à ce que les autres peuvent lui dire.

Cas' lui souriait en disant cela, un peu amusé et en même temps... il semblait... fier de lui? Oui, ce devait être cela.

Mais ce sourire ne chassait pas totalement l'impression de tension. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Et il ne saurait pas quoi si Castiel ne lui disait rien.

Il s'approcha de l'ange et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? répéta-t-il alors.

Son sourire disparut – ce qu'il regretta aussitôt – alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres.

- Cas'...?

- La prochaine fois que vous partez à la chasse aux démons...

Il s'interrompit et lui lança un regard. Dean avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû savoir de quoi il parlait, et pourtant...

- J'apprécierais que vous me préveniez, termina-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre, lui tournant à moitié le dos.

Et, tout d'un coup, Dean se sentit très stupide. Parce qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à proposer à Castiel de venir avec eux. Cela avait été Sam et lui pendant tellement longtemps... mais ce n'était plus tout à fait le cas. C'était Sam et lui et Castiel maintenant.

Sa main, qui était tombée le long de son corps, vint se reposer sur l'épaule de l'ange.

- Ca n'arrivera plus.

Cas' ne sourit pas, pas tout à fait, mais ses yeux se firent plus clairs et ses traits se détendirent.

oOo

Sam bailla et descendit les escaliers pour aller se servir un verre d'eau avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne dormait pas _bien_ ces derniers temps, mais il dormait tout de même mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Castiel.

La lumière filtrait par dessous la porte menant à la bibliothèque et celle menant à la cuisine était ouverte. Il pouvait voir Bobby assis à l'une des chaises, une paire de lunettes perchée sur son nez et toute son attention focalisée sur l'ordinateur portable en face de lui.

Il savait, objectivement, que Bobby _devait_ se servir d'internet pour toutes les recherches qu'il faisait mais cette vision ne lui apparaissait pas pour autant moins étrange.

- Hey.

Son aîné leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu sais où est Dean?

- Avec l'ange dans le salon mais...

Sam ne fit pas attention au reste de la phrase. Cependant, il ne put que percevoir le « si j'étais toi, je ne rentrerais pas », aussi ne fit-il qu'ouvrir la porte d'un cran pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sa première impression fut qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans la scène en face de lui. Sa seconde fut un sentiment de malaise, d'intrusion. Son frère et Castiel se tenaient devant la fenêtre, penchés l'un vers l'autre, conversant à voix basse. Il se dégageait d'eux une impression d'intimité assez troublante.

Il referma la porte dans le silence le plus absolu et vint s'asseoir – se laisser tomber – sur la chaise à côté de Bobby.

- Tu crois que...?

- Que quoi? reprit le vieux chasseur, les yeux brillant d'humour.

- Que Castiel et Dean sont... ensemble?

L'expression de Bobby se fit plus sérieuse d'un seul coup.

- S'ils ne sont pas déjà ensemble maintenant, ils le seront bientôt.

Et il y avait de la tendresse et de l'exaspération dans sa voix. Mais surtout, _surtout_, il y avait une certitude absolue.

oOo

- Alors, bien dormi? lui demanda Sam lorsqu'il débarqua dans la cuisine, levant le nez de son ordinateur portable.

Il prit le temps de s'étirer consciencieusement avant de répondre.

- Je me suis endormi sur le lit d'appoint dans la bibliothèque.

Il se rappelait avoir discuté longuement avec Castiel mais il ne pouvait se remémorer du moment exact où il s'était endormi. Il se demandait si Cas' ne l'avait pas aidé à dormir dans la mesure où il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar cette nuit – et aucun rêve non plus, du moins aucun dont il se souvenait.

- Bien sûr.

Il lança un regard confus vers son frère alors qu'il se servait une tasse – un mug – de café.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Et Cas'? répondit à la place Sam, tentant de changer de sujet de conversation.

Mais qu'avait donc son cadet ce matin?

- De quoi Cas'?

Sammy le fixa longuement alors qu'il prenait place à son tour autour de la table, à côté de Bobby qui avait le nez dans son journal – et qui tentait de réprimer un éclat de rire?

Il avait définitivement loupé quelque chose.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je parle?

- Est-ce que je te poserai la question si c'était le cas? grogna-t-il en réponse.

Sam finit par hausser les épaules et abandonner visiblement le sujet de conversation. Il hésita à lui faire cracher le morceau puis haussa les épaules à son tour – il était trop tôt et il n'avait pas assez de caféine dans le corps.

- On passe tout de suite à un sujet de conversation moins plaisant? lança-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini sa première tasse et alors qu'il s'en servait une deuxième.

Bobby reposa son journal sur la table et Sam referma son ordinateur.

Il supposait que cela voulait dire « oui ».

- Cas' m'a dit hier ce n'était plus suffisant de simplement exorciser les démons. Lucifer peut aussitôt les rappeler, il n'a pas besoin de cérémonies particulières ou d'imbéciles qui se sacrifient.

Castiel apparut à ses côtés – et yup, l'ange n'avait _toujours pas_ compris à quoi servaient les portes – avant de s'asseoir autour de la table pour prendre part à leur discussion.

- Mais on n'a que le poignard de Ruby qui peut tuer des démons, interjecta Sam.

Dean cligna des paupières et se tourna vers son frère.

- Hu?

Vu les sourires goguenards des deux autres chasseurs, il avait de nouveau loupé quelque chose.

- On n'a que le poignard de Ruby, répéta pourtant son cadet, de nouveau sérieux.

- Je _sais_.

- Si seulement on avait encore le Colt...

- Je _sais_.

- Le Colt? questionna Castiel.

Ils lui expliquèrent alors qui était Samuel Colt et ce qu'il avait fait. Puis ils passèrent plus rapidement sur comment ils avaient perdu l'arme.

A la fin de l'explication, Cas' avait les sourcils froncés et semblait passif.

- Quoi?

- Si l'arme a été forgée par un humain... il doit être possible de la reproduire.

oOo

Ils furent prévenus de la prochaine attaque le lendemain. Contrairement aux autres villes qu'ils avaient fait évacuer, cette fois-ci la bataille allait avoir lieu en pleine campagne chinoise.

- Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de faire évacuer tout le monde, lança Sam.

- Et _comment_ on va faire évacuer ces gens? Je ne pense qu'ils parlent anglais là-bas, répliqua-t-il sur un ton mordant.

Il se tut aussitôt et tenta de se calmer. Sam n'était pas responsable.

- Je peux vous aider à traduire tout ce que vous voulez dire.

Il se tourna vers Cas' et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi?

- Vous croyez vraiment que les anges ne parlent qu'anglais?

Et est-ce que Cas' avait un air goguenard?!

- Allons-y alors, lança-t-il une fois que les deux frères furent armés.

En un clin d'oeil, ils se retrouvèrent aux abords d'un petit village où chacun vaquait à ses occupations.

- On ne pourra pas tous les sauver, répéta Sam.

Et il avait raison.

Il ravala sa fierté et s'obligea à occulter le sentiment de défaitisme qui l'envahissait.

- Katriel.

Il attendit, espérant à moitié qu'elle ne répondrait pas et se sentant coupable d'avoir de telles pensées.

- Je suppose que tu es au courant, Dean Winchester, qu'une bataille se prépare.

Elle était devant lui et, comme deux jours plus tôt, le reste de son unité se trouvait derrière elle.

- Je sais. Mais les gens qui vivent ici sont innocents. Nous n'arriverons pas à tous les évacuer avant qu'ils ne soient tués. Si vous décidez de combattre, je comprendrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas demander votre aide.

Elle l'observa de nouveau un long moment et il se força à soutenir son regard, quoiqu'elle puisse y lire. Des vies étaient en danger et il se devait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les sauver.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres anges et lui fit de nouveau face alors même qu'il n'avait vu aucun signe de communication échangé entre eux.

- Le plus simple serait que nous nous séparions.

- Je peux venir avec l'un de vous, proposa aussitôt Sam.

Dean se tourna vers lui, prêt à protester mais un regard de son frère – qui avait sans nuls doutes anticipé sa réaction – le fit taire. Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouva seul en compagnie de Cas'.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

Quelques pas dans le village et il tomba sur un vieil homme, la peau brune et ridée, le sourire aimable.

Il fit à peine attention à la main de Castiel qui se posa sur son épaule.

- Je voudrais m'adresser au chef du village.

Il avait l'impression de parler anglais et, pourtant, l'homme acquiesça et lui répondit, dans ce qui lui paraissait être de l'anglais, qu'il n'avait qu'à le suivre.

oOo

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple d'aller dans le passé? questionna Sam en regardant les sigles dessinés sur le sol, les murs et le plafond de l'usine désaffectée qu'ils avaient investie.

- On surveille mes faits et gestes, répondit Castiel d'une voix presque distraite, toute son attention focalisée sur les derniers symboles qu'il devait tracer.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer et continua à allumer les nombreuses bougies situées à chaque croisement des traits soigneusement marqués à la craie et, pour certains, au sang.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller? demanda de nouveau Dean, leur tournant le dos de sorte qu'il était impossible de voir son expression.

- Oui, Dean. Même si Samuel Colt est mort depuis longtemps, je devrais réussir à rappeler son âme pendant quelques minutes. Ce sera à vous de le convaincre de nous dire comment faire un autre Colt.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux alors qu'ils préparaient la cérémonie, vérifiant et re vérifiant et vérifiant une troisième fois encore que tout était en ordre.

Puis arriva le moment où lui et Dean s'éloignèrent, laissant Castiel seul au centre de la pièce et au milieu d'un cercle tracé au sang. Dès que l'ange se mit à parler, la lumière du soleil qui transperçait les taules de plastique et les fenêtres de la pièce disparut, les flammes des bougies se firent bleues alors qu'elles atteignaient presque le toit et la craie, blanche à l'origine, devint rouge sang. Il parlait dans un langage qui lui était inconnu alors que sa voix descendait de plusieurs octaves, se faisant plus profonde, moins humaine.

Les mots – les syllabes – s'enchaînèrent, l'une après l'autre, sans qu'aucune ne lui rappelle une langue humaine.

Une silhouette apparut en face de Castiel, en face d'eux. Elle était définitivement humaine mais, à la différence des esprits que son frère ou lui avaient pu rappeler, ils ne pouvaient distinguer aucun détail. Pas les vêtements qu'elle portait, pas les traits de son visage, pas l'aspect de ses mains.

- Nous aurions besoin d'informations, lança-t-il finalement, se concentrant, rangeant ses idées.

Le temps leur était compté alors qu'il expliquait la situation le plus succinctement possible, alors que Castiel continuait à parler juste devant eux, alors que les bougies se consumaient beaucoup plus vite qu'elles n'auraient dû.

oOo

Au final, ils ne savaient pas qui c'était. Si l'information venait d'un policier australien, d'un infirmier marocain, d'un enfant canadien ou d'un villageois chinois. Mais le résultat était le même, tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'eux.

De deux humains appelés Sam et Dean, et d'un ange nommé Castiel.

De trois êtres qui avaient sauvé des milliers – des _millions _- de vies.

De Dean, qui était supposé – qui était _destiné –_ à tous les sauver. A gagner cette guerre que peu comprenait.

Mais Dean, _Dean_, n'était pas d'accord.

- Comment ont-ils pu tomber sur ces informations? marmonna Sam, une tasse de café – un breuvage qui leur était devenu vital ces derniers temps – entre les mains.

- On s'en fout de comment ils ont eu ces informations, grogna son frère en marchant de long en large, les épaules rentrées, les muscles contractés et immobiles exprimant l'angoisse – la terreur – qu'il ressentait. Comment on fait pour les détromper?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, coupa Castiel.

Et où était Bobby? Parce que Dean était _presque_ sûr que celui-ci aurait été d'accord avec lui, l'aurait aidé à trouver moyen d'arrêter tous ces gens de le voir comme étant leur sauveur.

- Pourquoi, hein?

Mais Cas' restait imperturbable, immobile même, alors que lui ne pouvait appréhender l'idée de s'asseoir.

- Ils ont besoin d'espoir. Tu représentes cela pour eux.

- Mais je ne suis pas un héros.

Et son ton était désespéré, cassé.

Comme lui.

- Je ne veux pas être un héros.

oOo

Notes: C'est une impression ou les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs...? ^^; Enfin, il y a Katriel qui s'est invitée dans ce chapitre alors qu'elle devait arriver plus tard.

La prochaine partie sera intitulée Missouri Mosley. Et – normalement – le slash arrivera. Est-ce que certains préféreraient que je marque quelles parties sont slash pour les éviter… ?

La semaine prochaine, exams, donc la prochaine update sera sûrement dans deux semaines.

Plus sérieusement, vous en pensez quoi...?


	5. 05 Missouri Mosley

Titre: De l'utilité des Insectes

Auteur: Na-chan

Genre: friendship, angst, cette partie est slaaaash

Rating: PG-13. J'ai quelques doutes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il devrait augmenter. Si quelqu'un pense le contraire, qu'il me le dise, s'il vous plaît?

Résumé: Missouri Mosley avait finalement retrouvé les Winchester, mais ce n'était pas la seule...

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi! La série appartient à Eric Kriple, McG et probablement à d'autres ^^

Spoilers: l'épisode 4x22, la saison 4 en règle générale

Notes: Merciii à Lune de me supporter lorsque je suis en pleine écriture et que j'arrête pas de tout plein l'embêter pour avoir son avis.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) Merci à **Shall** et **Julie** (Merci également pour ta review pour Troisième Vie, il y aura peut-être une suite. J'ai envie de l'écrire, ça dépendra de si j'ai le temps, lol. Tu as réussi à survivre à tes cours de marketing? Yup, le slash arrive dans ce chapitre. Pas de death fic par contre, j'aime pas trop. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :) )

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Missouri**_

- C'est dégoûtant, marmonna Sam tout en s'exécutant.

Dean se contenta de grogner en signe d'assentiment, les lèvres pincées et les traits tirés.

Parce que, _oui_, ils avaient découvert comment faire pour fabriquer une arme parvenant à tuer des démons. Et _non_, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose de plaisant.

L'arme devait avoir baigné dans le sang de cent démons, et ce entrecoupé par plusieurs cérémonies où elle devait être bénie par de valeureux guerriers. Une fois l'étape des cent démons passée – et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de trouver cent démons différents mais il fallait surtout obtenir un peu de _leur sang_ – le pistolet – ou ce qui avait été utilisé sinon – devait être béni par une personne assumant au moins le rang d'évêque.

A ce niveau-là, ils avaient de la chance – s'il pouvait le formuler ainsi – dans la mesure où, apparemment, un ange était plus élevé dans la hiérarchie qu'un évêque donc Castiel pourrait se charger de cette partie.

En attendant, c'était à eux d'asperger leurs armes – il s'était décidé sur un revolver et une dague – du sang de trois démons qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer.

Il n'empêchait que c'était répugnant.

oOo

- Les garçons! appela Bobby de la cuisine.

Sam et Dean, tous deux assis dans la bibliothèque en train de chercher – comme à chaque fois où ils avaient un peu de temps libre – tout ce qui pourrait les aider dans cette guerre, échangèrent un regard amusé. Il n'y avait guère que le vieux chasseur pour les appeler ainsi.

- Je pense qu'on est supposé le rejoindre, commenta le cadet en marquant la page de l'énième grimoire qu'il consultait.

Dean le regarda se lever et s'étirer avant de daigner enlever ses pieds de la table et de l'imiter. Son dos craqua et il grimaça un peu au bruit.

- Trop de recherche, pas assez d'action.

Sam se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils rejoignirent tous deux la cuisine. Pour se figer en apercevant la personne qui se trouvait à côté de Bobby.

- Vous êtes durs à trouver, les Winchester, leur lança en guise de bonjour Missouri Mosley.

- C'est un peu le but, répondit Dean avec sarcasme.

Et il pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi son frère était autant sur la défensive. Ils se trouvaient en face d'une voyante. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient des souvenirs qu'ils avaient particulièrement envie de partager.

- Alors c'est vrai, murmura Missouri en les observant tour à tour. Bobby y pensait mais je refusais d'y croire... Vous êtes responsables de tout ça?

Il aurait dit à la voyante d'aller se faire voir, de commencer à se battre avant de les juger, il aurait tout fait pour focaliser l'attention de Dean sur autre chose – n'importe quoi – que ce qu'il avait fait en Enfer. Mais il était trop pris par sa propre culpabilité, par le poids de ce qu'il avait commis – l'_Apocalypse_, rien de moins – pour répliquer quoique ce soit.

Puis Missouri grimaça soudainement, le regard fixé sur son frère.

- Moins plaisant, hein?

La voix de Dean était pleine de colère et de défi. Mais il pouvait également y distinguer de la douleur et de la culpabilité. Un souvenir de son temps en Enfer...?

Il se tourna totalement vers son frère et, oui, il était en train de trembler légèrement, les bras le long du corps, ses mains serrées en poings. Un souvenir de l'Enfer donc. Vu le teint presque vert de la voyante, sûrement un souvenir de toutes les tortures qu'il avait subies. Sam ne put que frissonner à cette idée.

- Dean, commença la voyante.

Le bruit de la porte de la cuisine l'arrêta net et il fit volte face pour voir Castiel avancer vers eux, les sourcils froncés, son regard s'arrêtant sur la forme immobile et de dos par rapport à lui de Dean avant de se tourner vers lui, interrogatif.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive et secoua tout simplement la tête avant de se retourner vers Bobby et Missouri. Et son frère ne bougeait toujours pas.

Cas' avança jusqu'à être juste derrière Dean et posa sa main sur son épaule – un geste tout à fait humain qu'il avait dû copier de son frère. Et il n'aurait pas dû – il y avait une fichue voyante dans la pièce – mais il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux mots de Bobby, à sa certitude quant à la relation qui liait ou lierait son frère et l'ange. S'il bloquait sa première réaction – Cas' était un _ange_ – il pouvait presque voir ce dont parlait le vieux chasseur. Les gestes dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'habitude, les discussions en plein milieu de la nuit, l'envie – le besoin – de protéger l'autre.

Dean n'acceptait personne, ou presque, dans leur famille. Il y avait Sam et il y avait Bobby. Il aurait pu y avoir Adam, si les choses avaient été différentes, mais ça n'aurait pas été facile, son grand frère se serait débattu, se serait tenu éloigné. Et pourtant, _pourtant_, Cas' était là. Dean ne sursautait même plus quand il le touchait, il acceptait même son contact, il semblait presque l'apprécier et le rechercher.

Le bruit d'une brusque inspiration le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers Missouri pour voir qu'elle le fixait avec horreur, choquée probablement par tout ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Il se contenta de la fixer avec détermination. Il n'était pas prêt à penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait – le sang, les morts, Ruby, beaucoup de morts, l'Apocalypse, trop de morts – mais il défendrait Dean. Il défendrait Castiel. Il défendrait _sa famille_.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés, prit soudainement la parole Cas'.

- Je suis Missouri Mosley.

- Il m'a Nommé Castiel.

- Je n'entends rien, dit-t-elle en fixant leur nouvel allié avec intensité, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce.

Et ce regard était effrayant, il le savait d'expérience. Pourtant Cas' garda la même expression imperturbable. Avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

- Une voyante, murmura-t-il.

Sam se tourna vers lui juste à temps pour voir l'ange s'approcher de lui. Il se retint de sursauter lorsque deux doigts effleurèrent sa tempe gauche. Il tressaillit, les muscles contractés dans l'attente de tomber dans l'inconscience. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Cependant, Cas' se trouvait de nouveau à côté de son frère, sa main sur son épaule, son pouce caressant presque sa nuque – comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu dans leur esprit et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je vais être clair: ces pensées étaient personnelles, elles ne vous appartiennent pas. Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, vous oublierez tout ce que vous avez entendu.

Il vit l'expression de Missouri se faire de plus en plus orageuse, les lèvres pincées, les joues se teintant de rouge.

Mais Castiel – ce Castiel impassible et froid et intouchable – était beaucoup plus effrayant.

- La dernière voyante qui a essayé de voir ma vraie forme n'a réussi qu'à se brûler les yeux.

Pam. C'était Pam'. Et Cas' semblait dangereux à ce moment-là, il semblait... il semblait non humain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

La voix de Missouri tremblait. Il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir le dessus, de ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lire ses pensées – pour apprendre que Cas' était réellement un ange. Cependant, elle ne fit que froncer un peu plus les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus lire leurs pensées?!

Elle était à moitié outrée, à moitié effrayée.

Etait-ce pour cela que l'ange avait touché son front?

- Ils sont sous ma protection, répondit tout aussi implacablement Castiel.

- Alors c'est vrai? Vous êtes... vous êtes un ange?

Cas' ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, n'acquiesça même pas mais son regard trop bleu pour être humain répondait à la question.

Il supposait que Dean et lui avaient eu de la chance, de la chance de ne pas avoir été les ennemis de Cas', de cette créature puissante et impitoyable. Et cela ne pouvait que soulever la question du pourquoi d'un tel comportement. Pourquoi Cas' était-il si protecteur envers eux? Presque... possessif? Etait-ce possible? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment possessif envers eux? Envers Dean? Et envers _lui_?

- Cas', je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas poli de terroriser quelqu'un comme ça à la première rencontre.

Il se tourna vers son frère pour le voir de côté, fixant l'ange avec amusement, le corps détendu, l'expression même _amusée_. Et lui ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de la vitesse à laquelle son frère avait réussi à maîtriser ses émotions – parce que lui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il était admiratif, oui, et peut-être aussi un peu jaloux de la relation entre Dean et Cas', de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient, de la manière dont ils se soutenaient. Parce que, par ces quelques mots, le comportement de l'ange venait de changer entièrement.

Il enleva sa main de l'épaule de son frère et recula d'un pas mais ses yeux, son expression s'étaient faits plus humains, moins dangereux, sa posture même s'était relaxée.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir tout ça avant?

- Oh.

Cette simple syllabe et leur attention se refocalisa sur la voyante.

- Quoi? demanda Bobby dans un grognement, le ton un peu brusque.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié les paroles de Missouri. Il... semblait prendre leur défense, à sa façon. Il paraissait réellement furieux, en colère par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Les démons. Beaucoup de démons. Ils viennent par ici, ils arrivent. Ils... seront là d'ici quelques minutes.

- Tu as été suivie?!

- Pas le temps pour ça, interrompit Sam, presque à contrecoeur.

Parce que, même s'il voulait que la voyante souffre un peu, en contrepartie de toute la douleur qu'elle avait infligée à son frère, _ils n'avaient pas le temps_ si les démons étaient à leur trousse.

Et peut-être – _peut-être_ – méritaient-ils toutes les remarques que pouvait leur asséner Missouri. Il pouvait la comprendre tout du moins – ou il aurait pu s'il avait été plus objectif.

- Allez chercher vos affaires, que l'essentiel. Nous partons d'ici. Vite, ordonna Bobby.

Même pas deux minutes plus tard, lui et Dean et Castiel se trouvaient dans l'Impala alors que Missouri et Bobby montaient dans la voiture de ce dernier.

Cinq minutes après leur départ, un bruit d'explosion retentit, tellement fort qu'il n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un bruit sourd pendant de longs instants. Sam regarda dans le rétroviseur, effrayé et fasciné, la fumée s'élever au-dessus des flammes, à l'endroit où s'était trouvée leur seule maison.

Dean, à côté de lui, garda les yeux fixés sur la route, continua à conduire, les mains presque blanches sur le volant, le pied un peu lourd sur la pédale d'accélération.

oOo

- J'ai appelé un ami. Apparemment, il y a un campement avec beaucoup de civils, protégés par quelques chasseurs à environ trois cents kilomètres d'ici. Nous pourrons nous y rendre demain, proposa Bobby alors qu'ils venaient de réserver deux chambres dans un motel.

Un motel un peu miteux, qui tombait légèrement en ruines, et qui ne ressemblait définitivement en rien à la maison du vieux chasseur. A leur maison.

- D'accord, murmura Sammy, les yeux encore un peu rouge – bien qu'il n'avait pas pleuré un seul instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient précipités dans leur voiture.

- Je suis désolé Bobby, murmura finalement Dean. C'est de notre faute. Je...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises fiston! C'est de la faute de ces fichus démons! Ce n'est qu'une raison de plus de leur botter les fesses.

Il tenta de sourire face à ces paroles, mais il ressentait plus de tristesse et de colère que toute autre chose, et il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de grimacer.

- Allez vous coucher maintenant, reprit plus doucement Bobby. Nous discuterons de tout ça demain.

Sans expliquer ce qu'il entendait par « tout ça », Bobby tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre, où était déjà installée Missouri. Il savait que c'était par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient des anges _et_ des démons aux trousses, pourtant Dean ne put s'empêcher:

- Tu crois que Bobby et Missouri...?

- Ack! Non! Je n'avais définitivement _pas_ besoin de cette image mentale. _Merci_ Dean!

Sam tourna les talons à son tour, tout en continuant à pester à mi voix et il réussit à sourire cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas sûr que son sourire n'avait pas l'air effrayant – dément – mais c'était toujours un plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir? demanda-t-il finalement à Cas' lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Me renseigner. Et vérifier que personne ne nous a suivis jusqu'ici.

- Sois prudent.

Il se sentait stupide de dire une telle chose mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Mais maintenant qu'il les avait prononcés, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air déterminé pour appuyer ses propos.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'ange, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Bonne nuit Dean.

Et Cas' disparut sans un mot de plus.

Il était temps qu'il aille également se coucher de toute façon.

oOo

- Merci Riley.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bobby. Nous faisons de la place pour toutes les personnes qui le demandent alors ce serait un comble de vous refuser de venir dormir ici. Nous avons installé deux tentes dans un des champs, ce n'est pas grand chose mais...

- C'est parfait, sourit le vieux chasseur.

Bobby se retourna finalement vers eux, les enjoignant à le rejoindre.

- Je te présente Missouri, Sam et Dean. Tu sais, les fils de John Winchester? Et un autre, Cas', nous rejoindra par la suite.

Bobby n'appelait jamais Castiel par ce surnom et, pourtant, il le présentait ainsi? Puis Sam réalisa et se traita d'imbécile: le prénom Castiel possédait définitivement une consonance angélique.

Mais Riley les fixait quand même avec des grands yeux, passant de Sam à Dean puis de Dean à Sam.

- Tu veux dire que les fils de John sont les mêmes Sam et Dean dont tout le monde parle?! Et que vous avez un ange avec vous?

Il était trop surpris pour répondre et, apparemment, tel était aussi le cas des autres, mais leur expression devait les trahir parce que, le moment suivant, Riley se retourna et appela d'autres personnes – pour leur apprendre qui étaient ces invités surprises!

- Je me casse d'ici, souffla Dean avant de faire demi tour et d'avancer vers l'Impala.

oOo

- Je suis désolé, commença Riley en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, je ne pensais pas...

Dean serra un peu plus les mâchoires pour se retenir de répondre que, effectivement, il _ne pensait _pas, et qu'il était apparemment trop stupide pour le faire! Après tout, c'était un ami de Bobby et ils avaient besoin d'un réseau de chasseurs étendu pour les aider dans l'Apocalypse.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vous prie d'accepter de partager ma maison. Le second étage est libre pour le moment et vous pourrez chacun avoir une chambre.

Dean ne fit que vaguement grogner en signe d'assentiment et tourna de nouveau les talons. Au moins, il aurait une chambre pour lui seul ce soir.

oOo

Un bruit de mouvement juste derrière lui et il se réveilla, ses muscles se contractèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa main se referma sur le manche du poignard sans même qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Puis il y eut un bruit d'aile et la marque de main sur son épaule picota légèrement. Son corps se détendit et il se retourna pour voir Cas' le regarder.

- Alors?

- Il semblerait que les démons étaient au courant du lien qui vous unissait à la voyante et l'avaient fait surveiller à partir du moment où le dernier sceau a été brisé.

- Ca veut dire que nos protections marchent. Mais ça veut dire qu'ils ont des informations personnelles sur nous.

- Oui.

Dean s'assit finalement sur le lit et passa une main sur son visage. Puis il lança un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il n'avait même pas dormi une heure et pourtant, il sentait déjà toute trace de sommeil le quitter. Il pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'il ne se rendormirait sûrement pas de si tôt.

- J'ai besoin de me saouler.

- Avec les démons sur notre piste, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Je sais.

Il leva la tête vers l'ange et une partie de la tension qu'il ressentait devait être visible parce que l'expression de son vis-à-vis se fit moins sévère, plus... compréhensive.

- Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre pour te détendre?

- M'envoyer en l'air, répondit-il aussitôt avec dérision.

Ca ou tuer quelques bêbêtes bien méchantes mais ce n'était définitivement pas prudent de quitter le camp relativement protégé où ils se trouvaient.

- Je suppose qu'il y a suffisamment de personnes ici pour cette seconde option.

Dean ne put que regarder l'ange stupidement face à cette réplique, parce que, sérieusement? Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Jamais, jamais, jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Cas' lui dirait de trouver une fille avec qui il pourrait coucher.

Une fois le choc initial passé – ou tout du moins refoulé dans une partie très éloignée de son esprit – il soupira.

- Justement, _non_. Ils pensent tous que je suis... que je suis une sorte de héros, de... de sauveur!

Il détourna finalement le regard.

- J'aurais l'impression de profiter de la fille que je draguerai. Ce serait... ce n'est pas...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tut. Cas' avait raison, il avait définitivement besoin de se « détendre ». Parce que la destruction de la maison de Bobby? _God_, il ne pouvait même pas y _penser_. C'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Le simple fait de penser à ne pas y penser le laissait presque tremblant, la gorge serrée, les mains moites. Et une vague colère puissante se battant contre la lassitude qui voulait l'envahir.

- Je te considère comme un héros également.

La voix basse de Cas' le fit relever la tête alors qu'un sourire de dérision étirait ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je sorte une baguette magique et à ce que je mette fin à l'Apocalypse. Tu ne me regardes pas avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mais j'ai foi en toi.

Et, de nouveau, Castiel arborait cette expression qui lui était tant habituelle, les sourcils un peu froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté, alors qu'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose qui ne lui paraissait pas évident.

- Et je peux avoir foi en toi en retour. Tu n'attends pas que je fixe tout tout seul. Tu m'aides. Tu... Tu es _là_. Ca fait toute la différence.

- Alors tu n'aurais pas « l'impression de profiter » de moi?

De nouveau, il ne put que cligner des paupières. Parce que, quelque part dans son cerveau, une mauvaise connexion avait dû se produire. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir bien compris ce qu'il pensait avoir compris.

- Cas'? demanda-t-il, car c'était probablement la seule chose que son esprit encore choqué pouvait formuler.

- Je veux _t'aider_. Si tu as besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un pour cela, je suis là.

Et, oui, il avait donc bien compris la première fois. Pourtant, il refusait toujours d'y croire. Merde, ce n'était pas _possible_. Est-ce qu'un ange était même autorisé à faire ça?

- Et toi alors? murmura-t-il avec défaitisme. Tu le veux simplement parce que je le veux? Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.

Et il refusait totalement de penser à la douce chaleur qui commençait à se concentrer au niveau de son bas-ventre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait, et c'était la _seule raison_ pour laquelle son corps réagissait de cette manière.

- Je crois...

Il regarda l'ange avec attention, tentant de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête!

- Je crois que je le veux aussi. Si tu es d'accord.

Et Castiel avait les sourcils un peu plus froncés alors qu'il le dévisageait avec attention.

- Cas'.

Cette fois, c'était à moitié un murmure, à moitié un soupir.

Dean se leva finalement du lit et s'approcha de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui, jusqu'à pouvoir percevoir sa chaleur corporelle.

La marque de main sur son épaule se mit à picoter encore plus.

- Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu proposes?

Et il ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager ce qu'il était en train d'envisager. Mais apparemment si, parce qu'il était en train d'en parler. Parce qu'il se tenait tellement près de Cas'. Parce que ce regard trop bleu était fixé sur lui et ses propres yeux ne semblaient vouloir s'en détourner.

- Dean.

La voix de Castiel ressemblait à la sienne, mi-murmure, mi-soupir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur la question parce que déjà, _déjà_, Cas' se penchait vers lui. Il se penchait jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se trouvent tout contre les siennes. Il se penchait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse.

Et il ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager de faire quoique ce soit de nature sexuelle avec l'ange, mais apparemment si, parce que ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et sa langue vint taquiner celle du brun, parce que ses mains vinrent se poser d'elles-mêmes sur les épaules de son compagnon.

En réponse à cela, un des bras de Castiel s'enroula autour de sa nuque alors que son autre main venait se poser sur le bas de son dos, ses doigts effleurant ses fesses. L'ange resserra soudain son étreinte et l'attira contre lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser.

Et il ne pouvait pas sérieusement envisager ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire parce que son cerveau avait soudainement perdu la faculté de formuler toute pensée cohérente.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression de profiter de moi alors? murmura Cas', ses lèvres encore tout contre les siennes.

La respiration de Dean s'était faite laborieuse, il avait le souffle court et il dut réfléchir plusieurs instants avant de comprendre de quoi l'autre parlait.

- La ferme, répondit-il de la même manière, les paupières mi-closes, le souffle de l'ange venant chatouiller sa peau, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Après cela, il fit glisser le trench coat beige le long des épaules de l'ange, ses mains glissant sous les vêtements avec expérience, enlevant une par une toutes les attaches. Il desserra ensuite sa cravate, et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres à peine pour réussir à l'enlever. Ses doigts agiles déboutonnèrent la veste puis la chemise, se débarrassant des deux vêtements alors que Cas' continuait à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres commençaient déjà à se faire plus sensibles et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir récupérer un jour un rythme cardiaque normal.

Mais il s'en foutait en cet instant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il laissa tomber la ceinture du pantalon de Jimmy par terre que les mains de Castiel se firent plus aventureuses. Elles lui enlevèrent un par un ses vêtements, mais jamais sans avoir préalablement caressé chaque partie accessible de sa peau.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement nus l'un en face de l'autre, des pièces de tissu jonchant le sol tout autour d'eux, leur respiration haletante emplissant la pièce et son coeur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'il avait l'impression que tout le campement pourrait l'entendre.

Puis Castiel posa sa main sur la marque qu'il avait laissée sur son épaule et ce fut comme si tout son corps avait été électrifié. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réussisse à prendre une inspiration explosive.

- Cas'...

Cette fois, il murmura son nom, le soupira et le gémit.

- Dean.

La main glissa de son épaule et un gémissement de protestation franchit ses lèvres. Il aurait eu honte d'une telle réaction dans d'autres circonstances, mais il n'en eut pas le temps parce que, déjà, les doigts de Cas' se refermaient autour des siens alors que l'ange l'emmenait jusqu'au lit trônant au milieu de la place. Alors que tous ses membres tremblaient d'excitation, d'expectation et peut-être d'autre chose.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la seconde fois la même nuit, ce fut plus lentement. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre bruit dans la chambre qui aurait pu l'alarmer aussi fut-il moins rapide à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Pourtant, il était dur de ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul. Parce qu'il dormait à moitié sur Cas', sa tête posée sur sa poitrine, une de ses jambes coincée entre les siennes, son propre bras autour des hanches de l'ange, s'accrochant à lui. Quant à Castiel, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, de sorte que sa main repose sur la marque qu'il avait laissée sur sa peau et son bras droit était plus bas, sa main reposant sur ses fesses. Il l'étreignait de telle sorte qu'il le gardait contre lui.

Alors c'était vrai. Cas' lui avait dit que les anges pouvaient dormir mais qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Que cela ne prenait qu'une toute petite partie de leur énergie de sustenter le corps qu'ils habitaient aussi ne voyaient-ils l'intérêt de se reposer. Que c'était pour cela que, lorsque Zachariah lui avait rendu son corps, il avait dû dormir, ses réserves d'énergie trop basses pour compenser le besoin de sommeil.

Mais Castiel avait décidé de dormir à ses côtés lorsqu'il s'était effondré, épuisé, une fois leurs ébats terminés.

Un frisson parcourut son corps fatigué et détendu aux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Parce que, objectivement, il n'avait jamais eu un amant aussi attentif. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir non plus.

Et il se rendait bien compte que ce n'avait pas été _que_ du sexe. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que ç'avait été exactement mais...

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Le plus lentement et le plus discrètement possible, il se faufila hors du lit et s'habilla – ce qui était, au final, plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait pensé, vu que ses vêtements s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il put s'appuyer contre la porte fermée de sa chambre, le couloir devant lui, qu'il prit une inspiration explosive, soulagé d'être sorti sans avoir réveillé Cas' et en même temps il se sentait... déçu?

Il se secoua et avança en silence vers l'escalier. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Ce que, apparemment, Missouri n'avait pas compris. Parce qu'elle l'appela lorsqu'il passa devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre et l'invita – lui ordonna – de rentrer.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus? demanda-t-il tout en restant sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il voulait bien faire des efforts, essayer d'être poli, mais...

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose qui me préoccupe, Dean. Si tu veux bien t'asseoir.

La voyante était assise sur le bord du lit, un livre fermé entre les mains et elle lui montrait d'un geste de la main la chaise qui trônait en face d'elle. Il hésita un moment mais finit par s'exécuter. Il _savait_ qu'elle ne pouvait plus lire ses pensées, mais ce n'était pas aussi rassurant que ce qu'il aurait cru parce qu'elle continuait de le fixer de ce regard qui semblait tout percevoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? grogna-t-il finalement, le silence trop pesant pour ses nerfs malmenés.

Missouri sembla chercher ses mots – et il ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point cette vision était dérangeante – avant de finalement prendre la parole:

- Dean, tu ne trouves pas ça le moins du monde dérangeant? Ta relation avec un ange est... je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir des mots pour la décrire.

- Quelle _relation_?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile!

- Tu ne penses pas que tu en as suffisamment fait? riposta-t-il. Tu as détruit la maison de Bobby! Tu nous as presque tous tués! Alors ne viens pas me donner des leçons!

Il tremblait de nouveau de rage, ses mâchoires serrées l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à presque grincer, ses poings fermés et presque blancs. Un mot de plus, et il allait hurler. Ou plutôt détruire quelque chose.

Missouri sembla sur le point de protester mais changea d'avis au dernier moment.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Son ton était devenu un peu fragile, ce qu'il n'avait _jamais_ été auparavant.

- C'est trop pour moi. L'Apocalypse. Je n'arrive pas à gérer mes propres émotions, alors celles des autres?

Elle faisait des efforts – elle _s'excusait –_ et il s'en rendait compte. Pourtant, à l'instant, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

- On est tous dans le même cas.

Ce qui n'était qu'une façon plus polie de lui dire de se secouer et d'arrêter de se plaindre.

Il se leva sans un mot ni un regard de plus et rejoignit finalement les escaliers et put sortir de la maison qui commençait à devenir étouffante.

Seulement, _bien sûr_, il n'était pas la seule personne réveillée. Ce qui voulait dire que tous les regards convergèrent vers lui alors que les gens présents se mettaient à chuchoter entre eux.

Il serra un peu plus les mâchoires, à un tel point qu'elles commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Sans plus réfléchir à la stupidité de ses actes, il sortit les clés de sa poche et se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il mit en route sans tarder. Pas même deux minutes plus tard, il s'éloignait du campement, les fenêtres ouvertes, la musique de « Back in black » envahissant tout l'habitacle, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à la route.

Il s'arrêta un peu moins d'une heure plus tard et gara l'Impala sur le bord de la route. Il sortit de la voiture et s'étira consciencieusement. Puis il ferma les paupières et respira à fond, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il resta comme ça de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment calmé pour se rendre compte que son comportement avait été irrationnel et qu'il devait parler à Castiel – ou ne pas parler, selon la manière dont l'ange se comportait. Cette nuit avait été bien – mieux que ça encore – mais ce n'était que du sexe. Voilà. C'était tout.

Il rouvrit les yeux et allait se retourner pour ouvrir sa portière et rentrer au campement lorsqu'une personne se jeta sur lui, le projetant en arrière.

Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance fut deux yeux totalement noirs.

oOo

Notes: d'accord, d'accord, je suis sadique ^^ ;


	6. 06 Démons & Anges

Titre: De l'utilité des Insectes

Auteur: Na-chan

Genre: friendship, angst, slash

Rating: PG-13

Résumé: « Il voulait _juste_ retourner quelques heures en arrière, et se retrouver dans un lit avec Castiel endormi à ses côtés. Mais pourquoi était-il parti déjà? Il était vraiment stupide parfois. »

Fandom: Supernatural

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi! La série appartient à Eric Kriple, McG et probablement à d'autres ^^

Spoilers: l'épisode 4x22, la saison 4 en règle générale

Note: Iiik, je suis très en retard pour l'update. Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là, j'aimerais même la finir avant la diffusion de la saison 5. J'ai eu quelques soucis qui n'intéressent personne mais maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux, donc les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus rapidement (laissez-moi quand même une ou deux semaines pour l'écrire, hein, lol)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorables :) Un grand merci à **Beetle974** (moi je l'aime bien Missouri, sisi, même si ça se voit pas. Je suis tout à fait volontaire également pour aller réveiller Cas' mwa. J'espère que la suite te plaira!), **shall** (mais non, Dean ne va mourir... ou sinon, il ne restera pas trop longtemps mort, lol. On dirait pas comme ça mais je suis une adepte des Happy ends! lol. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ ), **temptation**, **Julie** (j'espère que ça a été tes partiels...? Dean est handicapé des sentiments, et Cas' est un ange... je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à les mettre ensemble dans un lit la première fois! alors d'ici là qu'ils ont une relation stable *sifflote innocemment* lol. Oh, l'Impala faisant partie de la famille de Dean, mais COMMENT ai-je pu l'oublier?! je suis désolée si Missouri a l'air OOC, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec son point de vue, je ne me souvenais pas très bien de comment elle agissait dans la série, et je crois que même en regardant les épisodes où elle apparaissait, j'avais du mal à la comprendre... Hey, Cas' reste un guerrier, faut bien qu'il défende son Deanounetd'amour, lol. Ce que j'adore dans ta review, c'est que tu aimes les mêmes passages que moi, alors ça me fait super plaisir! En tout cas, ne t'excuse pas pour m'avoir laissé une review aussi longue, j'aime beaucoup (sous-entendu tu peux récidiver, lol). Et non, je n'oserais ja-mais toucher à l'Impala), **Yumi**__(merci beaucoup de m'avoir pardonné ;) ), **looli** et **Squeez** (merci pour ta review :) j'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux pour éviter le OOC, mais comme tu le dis, en écrivant du Dean/ Castiel, pas facile alors ça me fait très plaisir, et ça me rassure, de lire que je ne me suis pas trop loupée)

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Démons & Anges**_

La première fois qu'il reprit conscience, il n'était pas sûr d'être franchement conscient. Il sentait ses membres douloureux, jusqu'à ses petits doigts de pieds et jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux même, mais la douleur était comme anesthésiée, lointaine.

Tout était noir autour de lui et il ne parvenait pas à penser. Il flottait avec détachement, sachant vaguement qu'il devait faire quelque chose, qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il devait se rappeler, mais sans savoir quoi – et sans réellement chercher à le savoir.

Puis il remarqua, presque distraitement, que si tout était aussi obscur c'était parce qu'il avait toujours les paupières closes. Il tenta de les ouvrir – parce que c'était _son corps_ et que celui-ci devait lui obéir – mais au fur et à mesure de ses efforts – infructueux – il se sentait de nouveau glisser.

Il s'évanouit de nouveau avant d'avoir pu ouvrir les yeux.

oOo

La deuxième fois qu'il reprit conscience, ce fut dans un hurlement de douleur. Quelqu'un venait de l'attraper par son épaule – déplacée ou l'os était peut-être cassé, il ne savait pas, mais ça faisait _un mal de chien_.

Le monde lui paraissait très flou et très incohérent. Il y avait ces yeux noirs – des yeux de démons – et ce n'était pas bon, il le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur ce fait.

Parce que le reste de son corps le faisait presque autant souffrir.

Quelques instants de cette douleur accablante alors que toutes ses barrières, toutes ses protections mentales, étaient au plus bas, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite alors qu'il retombait dans l'inconscience.

oOo

La troisième fois qu'il reprit conscience fut la bonne – s'il pouvait le formuler ainsi. C'était la bonne parce qu'il parvint à garder ses paupières ouvertes pendant un laps de temps plus important. Ce n'était définitivement pas la bonne tentative cependant parce qu'il se réveilla secoué de hauts-le-coeur et, avant de pouvoir réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait et pourquoi, il dut se tourner sur son côté pour rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac.

Alors que son corps continuait à être agité de soubresauts, son monde – qui se résumait à quelques centimètres carrés de terre battue et un bord de lit en fer – se mit à tourner et la douleur dans sa tête explosa en intensité.

Il resta longtemps dans cette même position, allongé sur ce matelas aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier, penché vers le sol, l'estomac tellement tordu qu'il doutait presque de pouvoir un jour de nouveau manger, le sang lui battant les tempes et sans le moindre point solide sur lequel il pouvait se concentrer pour lutter contre ses nausées.

Puis une lumière aveuglante grandit peu à peu à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tenta de tourner la tête dans cette direction mais l'éclat trop vif sembla lui brûler les rétines et son corps déjà abusé ne tint pas le coup. Il s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

oOo

La quatrième fois donc qu'il reprit conscience, ce fut légèrement dans de meilleures conditions. Il était allongé sur un lit, un _vrai_ lit cette fois-ci et ses nausées semblaient êtres descendues à un niveau gérable.

Le sol continuait à tanguer en-dessous de lui et son crâne était encore en proie à une affreuse migraine mais il réussit – difficilement, mais il y parvint – à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Vu ses symptômes, il devait avoir une commotion cérébrale. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses idées étaient autant embrouillées. Ou peut-être était-ce parce que ses idées étaient embrouillées qu'il pensait avoir une commotion cérébrale. Il fronça les sourcils alors que son mal de tête s'intensifiait face à de telles réflexions. Mais ce simple mouvement empira encore sa douleur.

Il laissa échapper un grognement sourd alors qu'il rassemblait son courage. Puis il se traita de mauviette et se mit debout d'un seul mouvement.

_Bien sûr_, le monde ne fit que tourner un peu plus autour de lui et il fut pris de vertige mais il réussit – il ne savait trop comment – à rester sur ses deux jambes. Bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'échapper maintenant, parce qu'il se souvenait avec précision d'yeux noirs qui le regardaient avec intensité et malveillance.

Il voulait simplement retrouver Sammy et Bobby et Castiel.

Castiel.

A quel point avait-il été stupide pour quitter ce lit... quand était-ce d'ailleurs? Le matin? La veille? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait succombé à l'inconscience.

Ce n'était pas tout ça mais il allait falloir qu'il se bouge. Chaque pas lançait des piques de douleur sourde qui remontaient jusqu'à son épaule – démise – ou son crâne. _Fuck_. Parce que, même s'il parvenait à quitter la chambre puis l'immeuble dans lequel il se trouvait, que ferait-il après? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir marcher de longues distances, et encore moins courir. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir conduire.

Il ne dut/ put réfléchir plus loin à ce simple problème car quatre silhouettes venaient d'apparaître devant lui.

Des anges? Ce devait être une blague! Il était censé avoir été enlevé par des démons!

- Dean Winchester, le salua l'ange se trouvant le plus près de lui, un homme d'une trentaine d'années plutôt ordinaire, habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise.

- Quoi? Vous n'allez pas me dire que maintenant les anges travaillent main dans la main avec les démons?!

Il voulait _juste_ retourner quelques heures en arrière, et se retrouver dans un lit avec Castiel endormi à ses côtés.

Mais pourquoi était-il parti déjà? Il était vraiment stupide parfois.

- Bien sûr que non. Nous avons châtié les démons qui s'en sont pris à toi.

- Et vous étiez justement au bon endroit au bon moment? répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Parce que, sérieusement, il n'était pas sûr de qui des démons ou des anges étaient les plus dangereux. Les anges avaient, au moins, besoin de lui pour tuer Lucifer donc peut-être qu'avec eux il pouvait espérer survivre suffisamment longtemps pour que Sammy et Cas' le retrouvent.

Penser positivement.

_Fuck._

- Cela fait quelques moments que certains parmi nous te suivent. Nous commençons à avoir des doutes sur ceux qui nous donnent des ordres, nous...

- C'est bien que vous vous en rendez finalement compte, l'interrompit sans le moindre remords Dean. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça, donc je vais...

Il avait commencé à se diriger vers la porte tout en marchant mais un ange – une quadragénaire vêtue d'un tailleur – se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

Il s'en était douté, que ça ne pouvait être aussi simple, et pourtant...

- Nous voulons te parler avant que nous envisagions de te laisser partir.

- Envisager de me...? Vous vous foutez de moi? Si vous voulez des informations, laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous devez vous y prendre. CAS'!

L'ange qui était son interlocuteur secoua légèrement la tête, son regard fixé toujours aussi intensément sur le chasseur.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Castiel ne t'entendra pas d'ici...

- CAS'! appela-t-il de nouveau.

Les autres anges pouvaient aller se faire voir. S'ils croyaient que c'était aussi simple de le faire parler, ils pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Il était Dean Winchester après tout. Sauver le monde, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Mais botter les fesses aux anges comme aux démons, ça c'était dans ses cordes. Même si, pour le moment, ce n'était que verbalement.

- Nous avons fait en sorte que les autres anges ne puissent nous retrouver, ainsi tes tentatives sont...

Il se tourna vers le trentenaire, se demandant pourquoi il avait arrêté de parler alors qu'il semblait tant aimer le son de sa propre voix. Toute remarque sarcastique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue disparut lorsqu'il entendit à son tour un bruit d'ailes. Juste avant qu'une silhouette ne se matérialise à ses côtés. Une silhouette portant un long trench coat beige.

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Puis il croisa le regard de Castiel et il y avait tellement de soulagement et de peur dans ses yeux habituellement beaucoup moins expressifs.

- Cas'...

L'ange lui adressa un demi sourire, comme s'il tentait de sourire sans y parvenir totalement.

_Fuck._

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, pour plaisanter, pour réparer la situation – parce que _jamais_ il n'avait voulu que sa famille s'inquiète pour lui – mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, la main de l'ange se referma sur son bras. Puis l'empreinte brûlée dans sa peau se mit à picoter familièrement et ils disparurent du vieil immeuble désaffecté.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il se trouvait à côté de l'Impala, à quelques heures en voiture de leur campement.

- Il faudrait que l'on se dépêche, Bobby et Sam s'inquiètent pour toi.

Sur ces quelques mots, Castiel se dirigea vers la portière côté passager et l'ouvrit sans même lui adresser un regard.

Qu...? Une sensation d'angoisse et de malaise s'empara de lui. Cas' lui en voulait – et, objectivement, il comprenait pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre, qu'il avait... à quoi avait-il pensé d'ailleurs?

Et le pire, dans tout ça, était qu'il était en train de se transformer en une vraie nana. Et que cela ne le préoccupait pas plus que cela.

La portière droite claqua en se fermant et il rejoignit finalement le siège conducteur. Les clés de sa voiture étaient encore dans sa poche, il sentait leur poids contre sa cuisse mais il les laissa là. Il se tourna vers l'ange.

- Cas', il faut que...

- Nous devons nous dépêcher. Sam et Bobby s'inquiètent.

Dean serra les mâchoires. Très bien, si c'était comme ça, il n'avait aucun scrupule à jouer de façon déloyale.

- Je vais les appeler alors. Je ne suis pas capable de conduire mon bébé sans l'envoyer dans le fossé pour le moment.

Et il exagérait à peine parce que le monde continuait à tanguer autour de lui alors qu'il luttait contre des nausées.

Les doigts de Castiel se posèrent sur ses tempes et il ne put que fermer les paupières lorsque la douleur baissa soudainement d'intensité, le laissant un peu vide et très désorienté.

- Ca va mieux? lui parvint la voix de l'ange, basse et proche de lui.

Il dut avaler sa salive avant de pouvoir répondre.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'as guéri?

- Non, je ne peux que masquer ta douleur. Je suis désolé.

Et il était sûr qu'il ne parlait pas de ses blessures. Lui qui pensait simplement lui dire qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ou plus simplement s'assurer que tout allait bien entre eux sans devoir parler des événements à l'origine du malaise, les mots étaient maintenant coincés dans sa gorge.

Mais pourquoi l'ange s'excusait-il?

- Cas'...

- C'est à cause de moi que tu es parti, non? Dean... ta sécurité passe avant tout.

Et cela ressemblait étrangement à un ordre. A un ordre qui sous-entendait que tout contact entre eux serait contreproductif et risquerait de, justement, le mettre en danger.

- Cas', non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai été stupide et...

Il poussa un grognement, frustré, la langue liée et les mots lui échappant. Ce n'était pas son truc ça, parler et parler et parler. Avec Sam, lorsqu'il était en tort, il allait lui chercher à manger ou, lorsque c'était un peu plus grave, il lui présentait ses excuses et c'était tout, ils n'en parlaient plus, c'était oublié. Et, _d'accord_, avec ce qui s'était passé cette dernière année entre eux, peut-être que leur système n'était pas parfait, peut-être qu'ils auraient dû communiquer plus, mais cela lui convenait comme c'était. Plus que ça même, il ne savait pas comment faire autrement...

- Je suis désolé.

Il regarda Cas' qui le fixait, l'expression indescriptible. _Fuck_.

Cas'...

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, sa voix presque un murmure, se brisant _presque_. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il ne savait pas comment arranger la situation.

Il se pencha vers l'ange jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui de son vis-à-vis et posa sa main sur sa nuque.

- Je suis désolé.

Et, cette fois, ses mots ressemblaient à un soupir, inaudibles pour tout être humain normal.

Lentement, prêt à tout moment à se faire rejeter, prêt à tout moment à changer d'avis, il réduisit la distance entre leurs lèvres et embrassa Castiel, presque chastement, d'une manière qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Quand il s'éloigna enfin, après plusieurs battements de coeur un peu affolés, l'expression de Cas' s'était un peu détendue, ses yeux s'étaient faits plus doux.

- Allons-y.

Et c'était au tour de l'ange de murmurer dans le silence feutré de la voiture.

Il acquiesça et attrapa enfin les clés de son bébé.

oOo

- Espèce d'imbécile! lui lança Bobby alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, cataloguant ses blessures tout en lui passant un savon digne de ce nom.

- Si tu étais en manque d'attention Dean, il suffisait de le dire, pas besoin de fuguer.

Le ton de son frère était taquin mais il pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était réellement soulagé de le voir. Il pouvait également voir à quel point il avait été – était encore – inquiet, bien qu'il tentait de le cacher – pas très bien d'ailleurs.

- La prochaine fois, je me contenterai de remplacer ton shampooing par de la teinture et de mettre des glaçons dans tes chaussures Sammy.

- La ferme imbécile.

Dean se contenta de lui sourire et, sans rien de plus, tout allait bien entre eux. Il allait juste falloir qu'il évite de se trouver seul avec son frère dans les jours à venir pour ne pas qu'il commence à lui poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, les yeux larmoyants et l'expression horriblement ouverte et sincère.

- Bon retour parmi nous fiston, conclut Bobby d'un ton bourru.

oOo

Après presque vingt heures de sommeil – seul – Dean rejoignit Bobby et Sam, installés dans la cuisine. Il avait bien calculé – ou tout du moins son estomac avait bien calculé – car les deux chasseurs étaient en train de déjeuner. Il se servit une énorme tasse de café, prit deux croissants et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Dean? Qui t'a enlevé? demanda d'emblée Bobby, son habituel journal roulé à côté de lui.

- Des démons. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose à part ça. Puis je me suis réveillé dans une usine désaffectée et des anges m'ont interrogé. J'ai appelé Cas' et il m'a sorti de là. C'est tout.

- Tu l'as appel...?

Sam s'interrompit brusquement et, vu l'expression de douleur qui marqua ses traits un quart de seconde, c'était probablement parce que Bobby lui avait donné un coup de pied. Par contre, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du geste du vieux chasseur.

- Ainsi c'était vrai, lança l'homme qui leur servait de figure paternelle, tentant de rediriger la conversation vers ce qui les intéressait le plus.

- Comment ça? demanda-t-il – mais pas avant d'avoir avalé une énorme gorgée de café noir presque brûlant.

- Un démon nous a contactés par téléphone.

Les mots lui échappèrent soudain mais son visage devait être suffisamment expressif – et refléter suffisamment son incrédulité – parce que Sam reprit la parole:

- Il nous a dit qu'il t'avait enlevé pour te donner des informations en toute sécurité. Le baratin habituel sur le fait que l'enfer n'est pas drôle, que la Terre l'est beaucoup plus et qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de voir l'enfer sur Terre, bla bla bla. Il nous a également prévenus que des anges avaient débarqué pour t'enlever.

- Des anges qui nous rejoignent... mais des démons également?

- Cela reste des paroles de démons Dean, et...

- Il faut les prendre en tant que telles, je _sais_. Mais nous pourrons peut-être agrandir notre réseau d'informations.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux – enfin, dans un silence tout relatif, dans la mesure où Dean mangeait plutôt _bruyamment_ – avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- On va devoir utiliser ton réseau de chasseurs de Bobby. Je pense qu'il est temps que les gens connaissent la vérité et qu'ils sachent comment se protéger.

- A quoi tu penses?

Et ni Bobby ni Sam ne questionnaient ce qu'il disait. Leur réponse était un « comment? » et non un « pourquoi? ».

- Tout d'abord, des mesures anti-possession, que ce soit un tatouage ou une amulette...

oOo

Pendant quatre jours, Castiel disparut au moment où il allait se coucher. Mais pas le quatrième jour. Non, pas le quatrième jour parce que, le lendemain, ils reprendraient la route et Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand il aurait une chambre pour lui tout seul – il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de quand ils auraient une chambre tout court.

Alors, ce soir, il retint Cas'. Il lui demanda de le suivre dans sa chambre alors qu'il était à peine huit heures et, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, le regard de l'ange lui brûlait la nuque mais il refusa de se retourner.

Il refusa encore de se retourner une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls, la porte fermée à clés derrière eux. Sans un mot, sans un murmure, il se déshabilla, le dos toujours tourné. Puis, une fois que la dernière étoffe de tissu toucha le sol, il murmura d'une voix qu'il força à être stable.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux. Tu peux dire non.

Il y eut un moment de silence – pas de crissement de pas, pas de bruissement de vêtement, pas même de bruit de respiration à l'exception de la sienne. Puis, enfin, il y eut comme un froissement, des habits qui tombent sur le sol. Et, après de longues minutes d'une attente presque insoutenable, une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Il n'eut pas le temps d'accrocher le regard de Castiel qu'une bouche se posa sur la sienne et des mains se mirent à dévorer sa peau jusqu'à ce que tout ne soit que plaisir.

Seulement, _seulement_, le sentiment de victoire, de joie, de satiété disparut lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, seul.

oOo

Note: Normalement, _normalement_, il devrait y avoir 10 chapitres en tout et pour tout, mais comme ce n'est pas encore écrit, ça risque de changer – encore.

Sinon, donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, il vous a plu?


	7. 07 Insectes

Titre: De l'utilité des Insectes

Auteur: Na-chan

Résumé: Petit à petit, leur force augmentait alors que se multipliait le nombre de leurs alliés.

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi! La série appartient à Eric Kriple, McG et probablement à d'autres.

Note: J'avais dit que je finirais cette histoire avant le début de la saison 5, seulement Julie m'a fait remarquer que celle-ci commençait le 10 et non le 23 (ce qui est génial, mais je n'aurai pas fini d'ici-là ^^; )

Sinon, j'ai eu un peu moins de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, vous l'avez moins aimé?

Et puis, surtout, merciiii pour vos reviews. Merci à **Beetle974** (bien sûr que c'est le pouvoir de l'amûûûr qui permet à Cas' de retrouver Dean ^__^ mdr pour Dumbledore – et le pire, c'est ce que c'est vrai, Dumby nous ferait un beau discours sur la force de l'amour! Et Dean finirait par lui tirer dessus ^^; Les démons ont voulu parler à Dean dans un endroit sûr pour eux (pour éviter de se faire tuer par Cas' ou Sam) et ils ont pensé que la meilleure solution pour ce faire, c'était de le kidnapper. Les anges s'en sont rendus compte, ont tué les démons et ont décidé que puisqu'ils avaient la main sur Dean, ils pouvaient en profiter pour le faire parler. Est-ce que ça te paraît plus compréhensible? Sinon, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je ré-expliquerai) et **Julie** (j'adore vraiment tes longues reviews :) Félicitations pour ton année, je suis super contente pour toi! Et puis, je savais paaas que la saison 5 commençait plus tôt! ce qui est génial, parce que je vais pouvoir voir quelques épisodes avant de partir en Angleterre! mais j'aurai pas fini cette histoire dans trois jours du coup ^^; Mah si, je suis sûre que Cas' et Dean peuvent avoir une relation stable... peut-être ^^ Mdr, Cas' à la rescousseuh! Ca fait très Superman tout ça ^^ Je retiens l'idée de Bobby qui trouve Cas' et Dean dans une position compromettante, tu pourras peut-être avoir ce que tu veux ;) Sinon, je suis très contente que tu continues à aimer l'interaction entre les personnages, et j'espère que ça continuera.)

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Insectes**_

Après une douche bien chaude – quasi brûlante – Dean rejoignit la cuisine. Il _savait_ que Cas' n'était pas loin. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose, qu'il n'avait pas voulu se réveiller à ses côtés. Et c'était tellement étrange qu'il ne savait par où commencer pour démêler ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait dû être content au contraire. Du sexe – une des meilleures aventures qu'il ait eues – sans aucune attache, sans aucune attente.

Voilà pourquoi il avait eu besoin d'une douche bien chaude, pour se vider la tête. Il avait des préoccupations beaucoup plus pressantes – comme, par exemple, oh, sauver le monde de l'apocalypse.

Il était le premier levé, lavé et habillé aussi s'employa-t-il à préparer du café et des toasts grillés. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient à manger sur la route.

Sam fut le premier à le rejoindre, avec ses yeux de chiot et l'expression tellement _ouverte_ qu'il ne pouvait que vouloir _parler_. Mais Missouri arriva juste après – et il ne put que la remercier du regard, sa présence venant de lui épargner une conversation bien épineuse. Puis Castiel arriva et les salua tous, lui de la même manière que son frère et la médium et, non, il ne dirait que cela le blessait.

Aussi fit-il comme d'habitude. Il lui proposa à manger et l'ange refusa. Alors il se moqua gentiment de lui, lui disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait, que c'était presque la raison essentielle pour laquelle il fallait sauver les humains. Et Cas' lui sourit en retour, avec chaleur, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Et peut-être même moins que d'habitude.

Puis Bobby les rejoignit finalement - « je pensais que lorsqu'on vieillissait, au contraire, on n'arrivait plus à dormir? » - et, une demie heure plus tard, les trois chasseurs, l'ange et la medium quittèrent le premier campement humain où ils avaient trouvé refuge – mais pas le dernier malheureusement.

oOo

_Certains anges firent comme Katriel, et proposèrent de les aider en leur fournissant des informations..._

- Je me nomme Lyndel et je représente mon bataillon. Je pense que vous devez être en mesure de comprendre que nous n'avons aucun intérêt à nous battre du côté des humains.

Dean se permit un haussement de sourcils. Pourquoi donc cet imbécile était-il venu le réveiller à quatre heures du matin, alors que, pour une fois, ils avaient trouvé un endroit potable où dormir, s'il n'y voyait « aucun intérêt » ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche, une remarque sarcastique sur le côté masochiste insoupçonné des anges, lorsque Lyndel le fit taire d'un regard.

C'était un guerrier, aucun doute là-dessus.

Il ne fit que croiser les bras sur sa poitrine nue en retour – l'ange avait déjà de la chance qu'il portait un pantalon, et s'il avait voulu le voir plus habillé, il n'avait qu'à taper à sa fenêtre à des heures plus décentes – alors que son regard se durcissait.

Ange ou pas ange, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider.

- Cependant, je ne veux pas négliger une possibilité qui me semble hautement improbable, aussi sommes-nous volontaires pour vous fournir quelques informations sur les démons.

- Trop gentil de votre part mais...

Et cet emplumé disparut avant qu'il n'ait pu l'envoyer proprement balader. Aucun respect, vraiment!

oOo

Un bruit de pas et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui sans reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et cela l'éveilla définitivement. Cependant, ses doigts ne se serrèrent pas plus autour du poignard placé sous son oreiller car c'était devenu habituel ces derniers temps. Avant, _avant_, il savait différencier les plafonds des motels plus ou moins délabrés dans lesquels ils logeaient. Maintenant, il distinguait à peine entre les logements de fortune – motels encore en service, habitations abandonnées, abris naturels et, assez souvent même, l'Impala – et les camps de réfugiés. Il ne savait même pas sur quel continent il se trouvait la plupart du temps!

Les bruits de pas disparurent alors que la personne qui traversait le couloir sur lequel la pièce menait continuait son chemin. Ses muscles se détendirent finalement et il lâcha son arme.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un juron qu'il se tourna vers son frère, tout autant éveillé que lui.

- Fausse alarme. Tu peux te rendormir Sammy, je monte la garde, ok?

Son cadet lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et tourna sur lui-même, comme pour se recoucher. Il ne pouvait voir son visage mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'il se languissait de dormir encore un peu parce que, ces derniers temps, ils fonctionnaient à l'adrénaline et au café – et encore, ils ne trouvaient pas du café partout.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, descendons plutôt. Bobby a apparemment une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer.

Dean acquiesça sans un mot et ils s'astreignirent à la tâche de s'habiller – renfiler ses bottes, changer de t-shirt, glisser sa montre à son poignet – et de rouler leur sac de couchage pour libérer la pièce pour d'autres personnes.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ville italienne qui s'était vite transformée en refuge. Il y avait une grande église qui surplombait la petite centaine d'habitations et, à l'autre bout du village, se trouvait une sorte de petit manoir dont les propriétaires avaient été tués lors d'un voyage à Naples. La demeure s'était vite transformée en abri de fortune pour tous ceux qui avaient migré des grandes villes. S'il y avait eu une fenêtre dans la pièce, ils auraient eu vue sur des tentes plantées presque à perte de vue. Et encore, plusieurs personnes partageaient souvent le même endroit pour dormir et s'y reposaient chacun leur tour tout au long de la journée.

En définitive, la situation n'était pas brillante.

- Dean, vois les choses positivement.

Le ton enjoué un peu forcé de son frère le sortit de ses pensées maussades et il se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- Cela fait un mois que Missouri a décidé que notre compagnie n'était pas suffisamment bien pour elle.

Cette fois, un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres. Parce que, d'accord, il ne détestait pas la medium – il irait peut-être même jusqu'à dire qu'il l'appréciait s'il avait quelques verres dans le nez ou une sérieuse commotion cérébrale – mais pas de manière quotidienne. Entre les disputes qui finissaient toujours de la même manière (« de toute façon, tout ceci est de votre faute alors je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez vous permettre de me juger »), les regards insistants lancés dans sa direction à chaque fois que Cas' se trouvait à proximité ou les tentatives de conversation sur sa relation avec l'ange (ou plutôt l'absence de la susmentionnée relation), il n'était pas contre un peu de paix et de tranquillité.

Même si ses cookies allaient lui manquer.

- Fred, Connor, salua la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis la veille en les croisant dans le couloir.

Parce que, bien sûr, après quelques expériences malencontreuses, ils avaient abandonné l'idée de donner leur vrai nom. Dean n'oublierait probablement jamais la fois où on lui avait demandé de conduire une _messe_ en sa qualité de Sauveur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire quelques minutes plus tard, Bobby était déjà installé à une table. Il se serait plus inquiété du manque de sommeil évident du vieux chasseur si l'idée que celui-ci pouvait être faillible d'une quelconque manière n'était pas totalement farfelue.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Missouri, lança-t-il en guise de bonjour. Apparemment, elle a réussi à avoir vent d'une attaque près de Assiout, en Egypte.

Et voilà dans quoi la medium s'était lancée, dans la recherche de renseignements. Il ne savait pas très bien si elle avait des contacts angéliques, démoniaques ou plus largement surnaturels, et il ne voulait pas le savoir – du moment que ses informations étaient fiables.

- Nous partirons dès que Cas' arrivera, lança Dean en se coupant une tranche de pain.

C'était du pain fabriqué artisanalement, un peu brûlé sur le dessus, la croûte très croustillante et la mie un peu grise. Cependant, c'était une des meilleures choses qu'il avait mangées ces derniers temps.

- Non, Dean.

- Bobby...?

La question venait de Sam, plus curieuse qu'inquiète.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai continuer à vous suivre encore longtemps, pas sans me faire tuer et surtout pas sans vous ralentir.

- Bobby, commença-t-il alors – parce que, _fuck_, ça ressemblait un peu trop à un au revoir à son goût – mais le chasseur ne le laissa pas continuer. Un regard noir dans sa direction et sa bouche se ferma d'elle-même.

- De toute façon, la coordination entre les chasseurs est... hasardeuse dans le meilleur des cas, et catastrophique la plupart du temps. Je vais rassembler quelques amis et nous allons mettre un _vrai_ réseau en place. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Je demanderai à Castiel de me ramener aux Etats-Unis dès qu'il aura le temps.

- Depuis combien de temps?

- Dean?

- Depuis combien de temps tu comptes nous abandonner?

- Arrête d'être stupide fiston, ce n'est pas une question d'abandon, c'est une question de faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait et ce pour quoi je suis le plus qualifié.

Il se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules qui pouvait être interprété de n'importe quelle manière qui soit avant de sortir. Il avait besoin d'air. Mais, bien sûr, Sammy ne le laissa pas seul bien longtemps.

- Je ne vais pas te faire la morale Dean.

Et c'était quoi ces gens qui lisaient dans son esprit et disaient ce qu'il pensait justement? Il espérait juste que son frère ne se transformait pas en un foutu télépathe, parce que rien que l'idée le faisait frissonner.

- Mais nous ne savons pas _quand_ nous reverrons Bobby.

Et l'accent qu'il avait mis sur le « quand » était facilement perceptible et signifiait clairement que le « quand » pourrait – aurait dû – être remplacé par un « si ». Il soupira – mais son frère avait raison. Ils avaient perdu trop de choses pour ne pas s'attacher aux quelques personnes qui leur restaient.

- J'arrive.

oOo

_... certains anges décidèrent d'abandonner leur camp tout simplement et de se battre au côté des humains..._

- Armanel m'a transmis votre message. Vous vouliez me rencontrer.

Il avait Sam à sa droite et Castiel à sa gauche, une arme dans la main et une autre glissée entre le bas de son dos et la ceinture de son pantalon et des sigles dessinés sur tout le corps avec soin par son frère. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il ne pouvait pas avoir meilleure protection.

Parce qu'un _autre_ groupe d'anges avait demandé à le voir. Cinquante-deux anges étaient passés de leur côté en deux mois de temps et c'était loin d'être fini apparemment, les événements continuaient à s'accélérer.

- Nous souhaitons nous mettre à votre service dans le cadre de la guerre contre Lucifer.

Ca, c'était nouveau, dans la mesure où les anges ne voulaient pas trop se mouiller, acceptant de leur fournir des informations – ou, sinon, procéder à une sorte d'échange. Katriel avait accepté de leur prêter assistance lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin, mais elle et son groupe étaient les seuls à les aider de cette manière.

- Pourquoi?

- Certains ordres...

Armanel s'interrompit, planta son regard dans le sien – des yeux d'un vert presque inhumain de par leur intensité et leur couleur – et reprit durement.

- Nous refusons d'exécuter certains ordres.

« Certains ordres »? Est-ce que cela sous-entendait tuer d'autres anges? Il fallait qu'il considère une telle éventualité parce que, en se mettant de leur côté, ils finiraient tôt ou tard par faire face à leurs compagnons. Mais cela le regardait-il vraiment…? Et avait-il déjà dit qu'il _détestait_ la position de chef?

Il verrait cela avec Castiel. Normalement, pour tout ce qui était conversation « professionnelle », celui-co faisait attention à lui. Ca, et lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire pour nous?

Et, d'accord, c'était _classe_ de penser que des anges pouvaient se battre de leur côté – plus que classe même, et un peu perturbant que de songer au fait qu'il leur donnerait des ordres – mais, au final, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire faire. Cas', Sam et lui formaient une bonne équipe. D'accord, lorsqu'ils devaient faire évacuer un campement, ils avaient besoin de plus de personnes pour les aider, mais en attendant, ils dormaient dans ces mêmes campements et les humains étaient déjà en manque de place, alors leur imposer des personnes en plus?

- Nous battre. Vous manquez de guerriers. De guerriers pouvant se battre à armes égales avec des démons.

- Non. Nous manquons de protecteurs.

Pourquoi était-ce toujours à lui de parler? Il n'était pas fait pour les grands discours et pourtant, tous voulaient l'entendre dire un mot – que ce soit les anges qui passaient de leur côté ou que ce soit les humains qui apprenaient leur identité et qui voulaient que le « sauveur » leur rende l'espoir. Objectivement, les anges ne voulaient pas s'entendre donner des ordres par Castiel, qui avait été considéré – et était encore considéré – comme un traître parmi les siens et Sam... Sam était encore trop souvent un être démoniaque à leurs yeux, responsable, bien plus que lui, de l'Apocalypse.

- Nous manquons de protecteurs pour tous les campements humains installés sur la planète. Ce sont les humains qui souffrent de cette guerre et ce sont pour eux que nous nous battons. Si vous voulez suivre mes ordres, il faut que vous soyez prêts à les protéger.

Il sentit la main de Cas' juste au creux de ses reins, chaude et _présente_. L'ange ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Il ferma brièvement les paupières, hésitant entre profiter au maximum de ce contact presque inespéré et se concentrer sur la situation, leur rencontre – primordiale – avec Armanel et son groupe. Puis il décida de faire les deux.

- Nous sommes d'accord, vint la réponse après de longues minutes d'un silence oppressant. Nous sommes d'accord pour essayer.

Pas tout à fait une victoire, mais très loin d'une défaite. La liste de leurs alliés s'accroissait et il ne leur restait qu'à espérer que ce serait suffisant.

oOo

- Oui, Bobby. Non, non, j'ai compris. Même si nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer vu l'état de nos forces, il est tout de même nécessaire de savoir où Lucifer se trouve. Oui. Ok, je lui dirai. Fais bien attention à toi Bobby.

Dean referma son téléphone portable et le glissa dans sa poche avant de rejoindre son frère, assis à califourchon sur un mur d'enceinte. Le muret, d'environ un mètre de haut du côté des habitations, cachait le dénivelé de presque huit mètres qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Je t'en propose une?

Sammy ne fit que lever un sourcil lorsqu'il le vit sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Il le regarda un instant avant d'en prendre une, de sortir un briquet de la poche arrière de son jean et de l'allumer. Dean attendit qu'il eut fini pour l'imiter et, après avoir recraché une longue bouffée de fumée âcre, il se hissa en haut du mur et s'assit de sorte que ses deux jambes pendent dans le vide.

- Bobby te passe le bonjour et te dit de ne rien faire de stupide.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son frère sourire.

- Tu es sûr que la deuxième partie de la phrase ne t'était pas destinée?

Puis, alors qu'il s'abstenait de toute réponse, son cadet reprit:

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais.

Il lui décocha une œillade amusée – il ne savait pas non plus que _Sam_ avait déjà fumé – avant de répondre avec humour:

- Un homme m'a échangé son paquet contre mon repas.

- Dean...

- Si tu l'avais vu, tu lui aurais également donné de la nourriture.

Il vit son frère se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et il savait exactement à quoi il pensait – il se demandait si c'était oui ou non une bonne idée d'argumenter sur l'importance de manger aussi souvent que possible pour qu'il conserve ses forces. Puis il le vit abandonner cette idée, les coins de sa bouche se tordirent un peu et ses yeux se plissèrent, formant des petites rides.

- Et le paquet de clopes? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était nécessaire.

- L'homme refusait la charité.

Sammy acquiesça et il le vit tirer de nouveau sur sa cigarette. Il l'imita sans un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait avoir _cette_ conversation – et surtout, _surtout_, que c'était lui qui allait la lancer. Seulement, il ne savait plus très bien quoi faire. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, Cas' semblait penser que pousser plus loin leur relation – que ce soit autre chose que du sexe – était une erreur qui le mettrait en danger.

- Je couche avec Cas'.

Il grimaça un peu à ses paroles. Ce n'était définitivement pas la manière la plus subtile de lancer la conversation.

Cependant Sammy se contenta de se tourner vers lui – alors qu'il fixait un point droit devant lui, refusant de croiser son regard – et il ne put que voir son sourire, moitié moqueur, moitié approbateur.

- Bobby et moi nous demandions quand ça allait arriver.

- Bobby?

Et si son ton était horrifié, il ne faisait que refléter ce qu'il ressentait, parce que... Bobby?!

Son frère rit de son expression outrée et, d'accord, peut-être qu'il se sentait un peu mieux parce qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction de son frère.

- Mince Sammy, c'est un _ange_, je ne sais même pas si ça me vaut pas un aller simple pour l'enfer... encore.

Et parfois il ferait vraiment mieux de se taire.

- Arrête de plaisanter avec ça, imbécile.

Le ton était un peu sec et ils se turent tous les deux. Dean recracha sa derrière bouffée et éteignit sa cigarette avant de lancer son mégot dans un cendrier prévu à cet effet situé quelques mètres plus loin.

- Toute considération religieuse mise à part, il n'est pas humain et parfois... parfois je n'arrive pas à lire ses réactions... parfois je ne le comprends pas.

- Dean... non, rien.

- Quoi?

- Non, rien.

Il détestait vraiment _vraiment_ ce type de conversation.

- QUOI?

- Tu te rends compte que, pas une seule fois, tu n'as mentionné le fait que Castiel possédait le corps d'un homme.

- Hu...

- Quoi?

Il se tut et retourna cette idée dans sa tête. C'était vrai, Jimmy... le corps que Cas' habitait était indéniablement masculin...

- Dean?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé avant en fait... Le sexe avec Cas'... c'est différent. C'est...

- Hé, hé, pas besoin de détails!

Il sourit et il en aurait donné beaucoup plus juste pour embêter son frère, seulement... seulement il venait de se rappeler du but de la conversation.

- Tu as déjà eu plusieurs relations sérieuses.

- Ouiii. Toi aussi, Dean.

- Je sais.

Puis:

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Cas'. Je suis parti le lendemain matin, la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble. Tu sais...?

- Je me souviens, oui.

Son ton était un peu sec et il se dépêcha de continuer la conversation.

- Depuis, il pense que si l'on est plus proche, ça me mettra en danger. Sam, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?

- Sammy?

- Tu as une relation parfaite pour toi, du sexe sans aucune attente. Tu es sûr que tu veux changer ça?

Il serra les dents.

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, est-ce que je te demanderais de l'aide?

oOo

_... certains _démons_ rejoignirent leur camp, se battant pour une Terre qui était un terrain de jeu pour eux, un havre de plaisir loin de la douleur inhérente à la nature même de l'Enfer..._

_/Sam Winchester./_

Sam releva la tête du livre qu'il avait réussi à dénicher. Depuis la destruction de chez Bobby – et, de par là même, de son énorme bibliothèque sur le surnaturel – ils avaient mis – ils avaient dû mettre – un stop à leurs recherches. Il était de toute façon peu probable qu'ils trouvent une solution dans de vieux grimoires mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. L'ancien propriétaire de la demeure dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé un refuge temporaire avait gardé une belle collection sur l'occulte, cachée dans sa chambre – la pièce qu'ils avaient accaparée durant leur court séjour – aussi était-il en train de feuilleter les dits livres alors que Dean apposait des protections supplémentaires.

_/Sam Winchester./_

C'était _quoi_ ça? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas commencer à entendre des voix, s'il vous plaît. Pas encore un truc « bizarre ».

_/Vous pouvez nous aider, Sam Winchester./_

- Qui êtes-vous?

Il se sentait stupide de poser la question dans la mesure où il était seul dans la pièce, la porte et les fenêtres fermées. Mais si ça pouvait faire partir la voix...

_/Nous pouvons vous être utiles. Certains n'ont pas utilisé les bonnes méthodes pour vous aborder mais la volonté reste la même. Nous ne voyons pas l'intérêt d'avoir l'enfer sur Terre./_

La périphrase « les bonnes méthodes » faisait sans aucun doute référence à l'enlèvement de Dean – après que celui-ci eut _couché_ avec Castiel – ce qui signifiait que.... oui, ce qui signifiait qu'un _démon_ était en train de lui parler. Directement dans sa tête. Ce qui, définitivement, pouvait être qualifié de « bizarre ».

- Nous avons quelques problèmes de confiance avec les démons, lança-t-il avec un peu de hargne parce qu'il n'avait _pas la moindre idée_ de ce qu'il devrait penser en ce moment. Un démon lui parlait directement _dans son esprit_.

_/Nous avons pourtant un but commun. Eviter que Lucifer ne gagne./_

- C'est ce que Ruby avait dit également.

_/Nous serons dans le village de Herscher dans l'Illinois demain soir. Nos informations pourraient vous être précieuses. /_

- Ou elles pourraient nous tuer. Ou tuer d'autres humains.

Ce qui était faux dans la mesure où Bobby avait réussi à mettre sur pieds un système plutôt efficace pour tout ce qui était traitement des informations. Chaque renseignement glané devait pouvoir être vérifié par deux autres sources avant de devenir vraiment utile et de leur être transmis.

_/Je vais commencer par quelque chose qui t'intéresse sûrement./_

Demain, il demanderait à Cas' de l'emmener voir Missouri pour savoir comment empêcher des démons de lui parler ainsi, de parler _directement dans sa tête_. Ou il demanderait à Castiel s'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Parce que ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

_/Tous les démons peuvent influencer les pensées d'êtres humains ou d'autres démons qui leur sont inférieurs. C'est de cette façon que nous pouvons plus facilement posséder des humains, ils _l'acceptent_ d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est de cette façon également que marche la hiérarchie parmi les démons. Si un démon inférieur se rebelle, son supérieur peut lui imposer sa volonté._/

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite, _pas du tout_.

_/Il nous est également possible de parler directement dans l'esprit d'un des nôtres./_

« Un des nôtres »? Non. Non, non, non. Non.

- Et m' « influencer » ?

Sa gorge était serrée et ces quelques mots sortirent un peu étranglés, un peu haletants.

_/Nous ne pouvons influencer que les démons qui nous sont inférieurs Samuel Winchester./_

- Je ne suis pas un démon.

Mais cette fois, la voix – le _démon_ – ne répondit rien. Le silence total. Pas un mot pendant près d'une heure alors qu'il était seul avec ses pensées – et il n'était pas « un des leurs _», non. _Toujours pas un mot lorsque Dean revint.

- Le boulot est fini, on pourra se reposer avant de repart...

La porte de la pièce qu'ils occupaient n'était pas encore refermée derrière son frère que déjà ce dernier le fixait avec inquiétude.

- Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il secoua la tête, sans un mot. Parce qu'autant il avait voulu parler pendant une heure – _parler_, faire quoique ce soit d'autre que rester seul – maintenant il avait du mal à trier ses pensées, à savoir quoi dire en premier. A savoir quoi dire tout court.

- Castiel, finit-il par appeler, le visage tourné vers le plafond – ce qui, il le savait, était totalement inutile vu que l'ange se trouvait probablement quelque part sur Terre et non pas dans un hypothétique paradis mais certaines habitudes, certains_ réflexes_, étaient difficiles à perdre.

- Sammy.

Et le visage de Dean était tout proche du sien, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, l'expression _inquiète_. L'expression qui était tellement celle de son grand frère qu'il ne put que se sentir un peu mieux. _Dean_ était là, à ses côtés, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, et cela _continuerait comme ça_.

Castiel apparut presque aussitôt, avec une rapidité qu'il réservait habituellement aux appels de Dean.

- Samuel?

Et même l'ange percevait son trouble – ce qui, d'accord, n'était pas bien difficile dans la mesure où il était un ange mais habituellement il ne le faisait pas remarquer. Et il allait falloir qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de choses et qu'il commence à penser à leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

Ce qu'il fit et, sans surprises, le silence accueillit ses paroles. Puis:

- Cela reste des démons Sammy.

- Mais leurs informations pourraient nous être utiles.

- Cas'?

Et c'était Dean qui venait d'appeler l'ange par son nom, de se tourner vers lui avec surprise. Parce qu'il – ils – n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit _lui_ qui soit pour faire relativement confiance en un démon, qu'il ne soit pas celui qui proteste le plus.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous peinons à localiser Lucifer. Ils pourraient peut-être nous aider.

Et il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de Castiel. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à une _grimace_. Parce que ce qu'il disait ne pouvait être plus vrai.

oOo

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire? demanda Bobby, le ton un peu bourru.

Et, oui, le vieux chasseur était _ému_. Dean faisait d'ailleurs son possible pour ne pas le faire remarquer, pour ne pas se moquer de lui. Tout du moins tant que la cérémonie n'était pas finie – parce qu'il était hors de questions de planter ça, de devoir tout recommencer du début.

Mais c'était tout de même très tentant.

- Les armes ont chacune reçu du sang de cinquante démons différents. Tu dois les bénir, pour que le rituel soit complet.

- Ca, j'ai compris. Ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est ce que _je suis censé faire_!

Dean dut soudainement se retourner pour ne pas éclater de rire. Pauvre Bobby. Mais, apparemment, son frère avait plus de cœur que lui parce qu'il s'approchait du vieux chasseur pour lui donner la formule latine à réciter et il _sentait_ Cas' faire de même pour dessiner des sigles désignant le chasseur comme étant un guerrier pour faciliter la cérémonie.

Puis le reste fut un peu décevant. Sam et lui avaient tellement peiné à récupérer le sang de tous ces démons qu'il avait imaginé quelque chose d'un peu plus impressionnant. Mais non. Bobby nettoya les armes avec l'eau bénite qu'il avait préparée tout en récitant l'incantation en boucle. Les sigles que Castiel avait dessinés sur la peau du chasseur se mirent à briller légèrement mais ce fut tout. La cérémonie s'acheva aussi calmement qu'elle ne se déroula et Singer se tourna même vers eux, les sourcils froncés, pour leur demander s'ils étaient « sûrs que ça avait fonctionné ».

Dean se tourna vers Cas' qui se contenta d'un signe de tête dans sa direction.

- Yup, ça a marché. Bon, maintenant, si on en profitait pour boire une bière tous ensemble avant qu'on doive repartir?

Pendant presque un quart d'heure, tout alla bien. Puis Castiel tourna soudainement la tête dans la direction d'une des fenêtres et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que Bobby et Sam ne semblaient s'être rendus compte de rien et continuaient à parler.

- Cas'?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous parler à la limite des protections.

- Hu?

Mais l'ange disparut sans un mot de plus. Il supposait qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à vérifier ce qu'il en était. Sam et lui se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie de la zone industrielle transformée en QG pour Bobby alors que ce dernier les traitait d'inconscients – rien de bien nouveau.

- Katriel?

Sammy se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider – et elle avait l'air d'en avoir besoin, les vêtements abîmés, les traits tirés, les cheveux en désordre. Cependant il s'arrêta avant de la toucher, hésitant, et Dean ne put que le comprendre – parce que que pouvait bien faire _un simple humain_ pour guérir un ange?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il. Ce n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de positif, parce qu'elle avait l'air mal en point – ce qu'il pensait même impossible pour ces êtres – et surtout, il n'y avait aucun signe de son unité avec elle – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nos _supérieurs_ ont décidé de nouveaux ordres.

Et la manière dont elle prononçait « supérieurs », presque en crachant ce mot, cela aurait pu être la pire insulte possible. Cela devait être quelque chose de mauvais. Armanel avait également parlé de « certains ordres » et, alors qu'il pensait cela impossible, Katriel avait pâli encore plus.

- Tous les anges qui sont entrés en contact avec toi, Dean, doivent être arrêtés. Par tout moyen.

- Mais... pourquoi?

Cas'. Cas' était celui qui était le plus en danger. _Cas'_.

- Parce que cela nous détournerait du droit chemin et de _Dieu_.

- Katriel, est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de...?

C'était Sam qui venait de poser la question et Dean réalisa, avec un peu de honte, qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ce qui avait pu lui arriver – parce qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter pour Castiel.

- Non, je suis partie de moi-même. J'ai fait entendre haut et fort que je refusais de prendre part à une telle mascarade. Mon équipe est restée en arrière et m'a reniée publiquement pour ne pas être trop suspecte. Nous sommes trop nombreux à être suspectés ainsi ils pourront sûrement continuer à nous fournir des informations.

- Allons à l'intérieur, proposa Dean sans attendre.

Katriel se trouvait un peu dans la même situation qu'eux, sans aucun endroit où revenir. Mais eux avaient leur famille. Elle était seule pour le moment.

Et, rétrospectivement, il aurait dû le voir venir, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû prévoir le moment où Sam le traîna jusqu'au coin cuisine, laissant une Katriel à l'expression un peu perdue – à l'expression _humaine_ – assise dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Dean, elle ne peut pas rester seule. On ne peut pas la laisser seule.

- Sam...

Il s'interrompit, se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Il faut voir ça avec Cas' également Sammy. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande amitié entre eux et Cas' a son mot à dire. On ne peut pas prendre ce genre de décisions sans lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Dean...

Ce fut à ce moment que son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, alors même que son esprit refusait de comprendre.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer. Tu restes avec Castiel et je vais avec Katriel. Elle n'est pas... La meilleure solution pour elle est de se cacher parmi les humains et c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a probablement jamais fait.

Katriel – comme Castiel avant – était le genre de « personne » autour de laquelle les foules s'écartaient, que les gens suivaient du regard, sentant confusément que quelque chose clochait, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Mais maintenant, ces mêmes « foules » étaient à cran, elles venaient d'être balancées dans un monde où les anges et les démons et toutes les créatures surnaturelles auxquelles elles pouvaient penser existaient et où elles pouvaient être détruites à tout moment. Cependant...

- _Non_, Sam. On trouvera une autre solution.

- Dean, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas un caprice.

- Je te dis non!

- J'ai besoin de me sentir utile Dean, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de bien, j'ai besoin de...

- Et essayer de stopper l'Apocalypse, ce n'est pas assez pour toi?

Les mâchoires grinçant presque, les poings serrés le long de son corps, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se retenir de frapper son frère, parce que... _non_.

- Ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr que ce n'est pas ça. Je donnerais _tout_ pour arrêter Lucifer, et tu le sais.

Le ton de Sammy était devenu implorant, son expression tout à la fois ouverte et blessée et lui demandant de lui faire confiance. _Fuck._

- Seulement c'est _toi_ qui dois tuer Lucifer, c'est _toi_ que anges et démons et humains regardent comme étant le sauveur. Je ne sais pas très bien quel est mon rôle là-dedans.

- Alors... quoi? Tu es jaloux? Sammy...

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus. C'est juste que... j'ai besoin que quelqu'un ait besoin de moi Dean.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Et que Sam aille se faire voir pour lui avoir fait dire ça.

- Dean...

Son frère continuait à le regarder avec cette même expression, sauf qu'en plus maintenant il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il _refusait_. Parce que ça sonnerait trop comme un « au revoir ».

Dommage que Sam ne prenne pas en compte ce que lui souhaitait.

oOo

_... certains anges, _certains anges_, décidèrent de _jurer fidélité _à Dean..._

Sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar. C'était la seule solution possible et imaginable. La seule solution qui expliquait pourquoi cinq anges étaient en ce moment même _agenouillés_ devant lui.

- Dean Winchester, nous sommes venus vous jurer fidélité.

Ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à déduire vu la position qu'ils avaient décidé d'adopter. Par contre, cela ne lui disait absolument pas ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant. Et non, il ne paniquait pas. Parce qu'il était un Winchester et que les Winchester ne paniquaient pas.

- C'est un engagement important, lui souffla la voix de Cas' sur sa droite. Il est sacré pour nous de prononcer de telles paroles.

(Et il n'y avait que Cas' à côté de lui, pas son frère parce que Sammy avait décidé de partir avec Katriel, il avait décidé que s'ils se divisaient, ils pourraient venir en aide à plus de personnes.)

Ce n'était pas dit tout haut mais il y avait dans le ton de l'ange quelque chose qui lui demandait s'il avait bien compris, s'il avait conscience de l'importance, de la gravité de leurs actes.

- Relevez-vous.

_Fuck_. Sa voix tremblait. Ce devait être une foutue blague que ce soit _lui_ à cette place, _lui_ devant qui des anges s'agenouillaient, _lui_ qui était le « Sauveur ».

- Comme marque de notre bonne foi, nous souhaitons vous offrir notre sang.

Là, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Cas', parce qu'il espérait que c'était une sorte de formule de politesse parmi les anges, ou il ne savait trop quoi – du moment que ce n'était pas à prendre au sens propre. Seulement Castiel secoua la tête, presque imperceptiblement, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

- C'est gentil, mais...

- Nous avons entendu que vous avez besoin de sang de démon pour fabriquer une arme capable de tuer Lucifer.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer – parce que si les anges étaient au courant, les démons l'étaient sûrement également, et c'était une_ mauvaise nouvelle_ pour eux.

- Seulement Lucifer était un ange avant.

Il cligna des paupières. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait la dague qui devait lui servir à tuer des démons – il avait laissé l'arme à feu à Sammy, Sammy qui était parti avec Katriel. Pour cette partie là, au moins, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

oOo

Il s'était mis au volant de l'Impala et avait conduit. Il avait conduit pendant un peu plus de trois heures, avec Castiel assis sur le siège à côté de lui. Il avait conduit sans un mot, les mâchoires serrées. Il avait conduit sans même la moindre note de musique. Sans même le moindre bruit à part celui de sa propre respiration.

Puis, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore au milieu de nulle part, il tourna abruptement le volant et appuya sur la pédale de frein, se garant sur le bas-côté. Puis il enleva – arracha presque – sa ceinture et ouvrit sa porte à la volée – sans la moindre considération pour son Impala adorée. Il se jeta aussitôt en dehors de sa voiture et avala de grandes goulées d'air avant de s'appuyer contre le véhicule, ses deux mains à plat sur la carrosserie. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que _des foutus anges s'étaient agenouillés devant lui et lui avaient juré fidélité_ comme si... comme si...

Il sentit Cas' juste derrière lui, le touchant presque mais sans qu'ils ne soient en contact _et ça aussi ça le fatiguait, ce jeu auquel ils jouaient_.

- Je ne peux pas Cas', pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas être celui vers qui tout le monde se tourne pour avoir les réponses.

Il se tut et laissa tomber sa tête en avant, jusqu'à ce que son menton repose contre sa poitrine.

- Je veux juste que ce soit toi et Sam et moi sur la route. Je veux juste ça.

- Dean.

Silence. Et, si Castiel avait été humain, il aurait dit qu'il cherchait ses paroles.

- Dean, c'est difficile, je sais. Mais on a besoin de toute l'aide dont on peut se procurer et il n'y a que toi vers qui les anges peuvent se tourner, les anges et les humains et peut-être même les démons aussi.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ces anges aujourd'hui, ils me regardaient... comme si j'avais toutes les réponses, comme si...

- Tu étais Dieu?

Il ne dit rien et ses dents grincèrent alors qu'il serrait un peu plus les mâchoires. Parce que c'était ça, exactement. C'était ce dont il avait eu l'impression. Et il _refusait_.

- Mais tu peux comprendre que les anges sont un peu perdus?

Et il sentit – finalement – la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule. Jusque avant que celui-ci ne l'agrippe et ne le fasse se retourner, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses toi?

Dean espérait ne pas avoir besoin de clarifier sa question, que c'était suffisamment clair qu'il parlait de Dieu. Parce que s'il s'arrêtait pour considérer que _Dieu_ existait réellement, alors il se devait de considérer que sa relation avec Castiel était probablement interdite. Parce qu'il ne le méritait pas et que Dieu le savait.

- C'est compliqué.

L'ange arrêta de parler et cela semblait final, comme un refus de répondre. Dean dut alors faire un effort conscient pour reprendre le contrôle de ses expressions. Le problème était que si sa relation avec Cas' continuait comme ça, si elle continuait à s'empirer, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait encore supporter.

- Dean.

Nouveau silence et cette fois Cas' s'interrompit pour lever son menton, le forcer à le regarder. Et il laissa sa main là, enroulée autour de sa mâchoire.

- Les anges n'ont jamais été traités de la même manière que les humains, Dean. Pour nous, il n'y a pas de libre-arbitre. Anna a été déchue parce qu'elle a voulu penser par elle-même. On nous a toujours répété que nous ne _pouvons_ même pas avoir ce libre-arbitre, que ce n'est pas dans notre nature si tu veux.

Cette fois, Dean ne dit rien, il écouta. Il écouta Castiel lui parler, lui parler de _lui_.

- J'ai ce libre-arbitre maintenant, je peux choisir ce que je veux. Alors oui, je pense que Notre Père existe. Peut-être que même que tout ici est une épreuve pour nous, ses anges. Mais, égoïstement, j'ai ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Et c'est suffisant pour moi avoir la foi.

Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire remarquer l'énorme coût qu'avait cette épreuve – des millions de vies humaines – alors que Cas' venait de s'ouvrir à lui de cette manière. Et il pouvait le comprendre, même sans ça. Parce que, pendant de longues années, son libre-arbitre avait été quasiment nul et c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé.

_Fuck_. Il voulait arrêter de penser à Dieu. A l'Apocalypse et aux anges et aux démons et à Sam également, mais cela était encore une autre histoire.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Cas'? Parce que je suis fatigué et je...

_Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux plus. J'ai besoin de plus. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé. _Et il avait tout cela sur le bout de la langue et bien plus encore. Seulement il ne pouvait pas prononcer tout ça, _il ne pouvait pas_, alors il s'agrippa aux épaules de Castiel et le força à se pencher vers lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé à l'Impala et jusqu'à ce que le corps de Cas' soit collé contre le sien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il respire le même air que l'ange.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il, tout contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser.

Cas' ne réagit d'abord pas puis enfin, _enfin_, il bougea. Il passa sa main en dessous de sa tête et la pencha un peu plus en arrière alors qu'il prenait le contrôle du baiser. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à que Dean ne puisse plus que sentir l'Impala et l'ange.

Alors il s'accrocha à lui, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Castiel de peur qu'il ne le lâche, qu'il ne recule et fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Dean.

Et son nom était tout à la fois une prière, un souhait et un murmure de plaisir.

Puis Castiel s'éloigna de lui et son cœur s'emporta, cognant contre sa poitrine, cognant jusque dans ses tempes alors que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore, ce fut pour une raison différente cette fois. Parce que l'ange ne s'était éloigné de lui que pour se déshabiller. Son trench coat, puis sa veste de costume, sa chemise, sa cravate. Cas' se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

Et c'était à lui de décider. S'il acceptait le sexe comme d'habitude, sans aucun changement ou si... si quoi? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de choix. Alors il enleva ses vêtements à son tour, les jetant avec ceux de Castiel sur le siège avant de sa voiture.

Cas' lui adressa un sourire – et c'était si peu courant ces derniers temps qu'il osa à peine respirer. Puis l'ange le plaqua de nouveau contre l'Impala et l'embrassa ardemment et il le laissa faire, un gémissement de plaisir dans le fond de la gorge. Il entendit à peine le clic de la portière arrière qui s'ouvrait.

- Je te veux, toi.

La voix de Castiel était profonde, comme cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus été avec lui. Elle était profonde, comme lorsqu'il se battait avec un démon, sauf que là elle était emplie de désir – sauf que le frisson qu'elle provoquait en lui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec de la peur.

- Je ne partirai pas, ne put-il que répondre. Le « plus » qui aurait dû remplacer le « pas » résonna entre eux deux sans qu'aucun ne l'ait prononcé. Mais ce n'était pas important, non, ça ne l'était pas dans la mesure où ses paroles sonnaient comme une promesse.

Alors Cas' posa ses mains au niveau de ses hanches et le souleva à moitié, le poussa à moitié jusqu'à la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Et Dean sentit une vague de désir supplémentaire l'envahir parce que, faire l'amour avec Cas' à l'arrière de sa voiture?

- Cas'.

C'était difficile de penser que quelques mois plus tôt – de longs mois plus tôt – il avait été dans la même position avec Anna. Et cette pensée également s'effaça lorsque Castiel lui mordit l'épaule.

- Ne pense qu'à moi.

Cas' grogna à moitié ces mots et son regard s'était fait tellement intense que Dean ne put que l'embrasser alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui. Il continua à s'accrocher à lui alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il continua à s'accrocher à lui alors qu'ils atteignaient tous deux l'orgasme et qu'une autre image s'imposa à lui à la place de Castiel, une image incandescente, majestueuse et terrifiante qui le fit resserrer sa prise sur son amant, sans un mot. Et il continua à s'accrocher à lui alors qu'il sentait qu'il s'endormait, sa tête sur la poitrine de l'ange.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, c'était Cas' qui le serrait contre lui, les paupières closes et l'air endormi.

oOo

_Mais, plus que ça encore, plus important que tout, les humains, ceux que les anges comme les démons considéraient comme des insectes insignifiants, étaient de leur côté._

C'était tout, c'était fini maintenant. Décidé, il s'était décidé. Plus jamais Cas' ne partirait de son côté. A partir de maintenant, ils resteraient ensemble. Parce que, quand ils se séparaient, il se faisait du souci pour l'ange – même s'il ne le lui dirait sûrement pas. Et puis, si Castiel était là, il ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation là. Avec six démons sur les talons et l'Impala restée aux Etats-Unis, il se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture – ce qui était probablement l'euphémisme du siècle.

Il continua à courir, hors d'haleine. Il avait plongé à corps perdu dans la forêt dès qu'il avait vu l'orée des arbres mais maintenant, il s'était perdu, il ne saurait même plus dire de quel côté il venait.

Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, il se reconcentra sur le terrain. Il évita une racine puis dut bouger une branche un peu basse avant qu'elle ne lui griffe le visage. Ses bras étaient couverts d'entailles, son visage également et ses vêtements commençaient à être tachés de sang.

Et la distance qui le séparait des démons le pourchassant se réduisait de minutes en minutes.

Bien sûr, ce fut le moment où il se retourna pour tenter de voir à quelle distance se trouvaient ses ennemis que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il eut juste le réflexe de retenir un cri de surprise et de couvrir son visage qu'il se trouvait cinq mètres plus bas – et qu'il apercevait un village juste en face de lui.

Merde, merde, merde, merde. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, et vite. Parce que sinon, les habitants – les réfugiés – de cette ville seraient en danger par sa faute – et six démons contre des civils, il savait de quel côté pencherait la balance.

S'il s'en sortait vivant, Castiel resterait avec lui en permanence.

Il ne pouvait pas repartir par là où il était arrivé – cinq mètres de dénivelé sans presque aucune prise – mais il supposait qu'il pouvait contourner le village. Sans plus attendre, il se remit à courir – ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il avait toujours des démons à ses trousses.

- M'sieur!

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapa aussitôt et se tourna à moitié vers l'origine de la voix, prêt à redémarrer si c'était un ennemi. Il était presque sûr que c'était un humain mais mieux valait être sûr, aussi lança-t-il un « christo » sans effet.

- Le village n'est pas loin, suivez-moi.

Le trentenaire fut bientôt rejoint par deux autres hommes et il répéta la même action – et confirma qu'ils étaient tous humains.

- J'ai des démons aux bottes, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Cassez-vous d'ici et allez vous cacher avant qu'ils ne vous attaquent également!

Il se retourna sans un mot – parce que, d'une seconde à l'autre, les démons allaient arriver et ce serait un massacre. Seulement il n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant qu'une main ne s'abatte sur son épaule, le stoppant net. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa main se ferma en un poing serré. Qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage d'un des humains qui venaient de l'appeler.

- Si nous ne nous entraidons pas, nous ne nous en sortirons pas. Alors maintenant vous allez revenir au village avec nous et vous allez vous battre à nos côtés. Et nous allons botter les fesses à ces bâtards. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?

Il cligna des paupières – puis sourit.

- Vous êtes sûrs...?

- La ferme et courez!

Cette fois, il obéit et ils rejoignirent tous les quatre le village. Une cloche se mit à sonner et tout le monde sortit. En quelques instants à peine, il vit les clés de Salomon installés à chaque entrée, il vit les réservoirs d'eau bénite, il vit des gens répéter de manière à peine audible des exorcismes, la voix un peu hésitante mais continuant à persévérer.

Puis il réalisa finalement qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure protection que celle qui l'entourait pour le moment, des gens prêts à se battre, des gens qu'il pouvait appeler – et ce même malgré leur manque évident d'expérience – des chasseurs.

oOo

_Puis vint le temps de la trahison._

oOo

Note : promis, promis, promis, je ne fais pas exprès de faire des cliffhangers ^^

Sinon, il reste trois chapitres – normalement. Chapitre 8 : Sam Winchester. Chapitre 9 : Dean Winchester. Chapitre 10 : John Winchester *rire machiavélique*

Vous avez pensé quoi de ce chapitre? Je suis pas trop sûre pour le découpage...


	8. 08 Samuel Winchester

Titre: De l'utilité des Insectes

Auteur: Na-chan

Résumé: Parce que la trahison ne pouvait venir d'une personne isolée, non, il fallait que lorsque le sort s'acharnait sur eux, ce soit de façon spectaculaire. Il fallait que, lorsqu'ils soient trahis, ce soit par des anges, des démons et des humains tout en même temps.

Note: Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Merci à **Yumi** (sadique, moi? lol. Mais je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès pour les fins sadiques, promis! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.) et à **Beetle974** (Tu as reviewé juste au moment où j'allais updater, à quelques minutes près, je n'aurais pas pu te répondre :s Tu sais que je t'aime? Tu es la seule à avoir remarqué le passage où Dean peut voir le visage de Cas'! Et puis, j'adore les longues reviews alors la tienne m'a fait particulièrement plaisir! J'avais la conversation entre Sam et Dean qui lui demande des conseils de couple et je voulais trop l'écrire, donc voilà ^^ Dean, Cas' et l'Impala, la meilleur combinaison possible, hein? ^o^ maintenant tu m'as mis l'image en tête de Dean en train de baptiser des enfants, mdr! Quant à savoir ce que John Winchester vient faire dans l'histoire *evil laugh* qui sait? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Bisous.)

_**De l'utilité des Insectes**_

_**Samuel Winchester**_

- Tu manques de prudence, Castiel.

Ce dernier et Dean étaient allongés dans un lit king size au milieu de nulle part. Le motel avait été abandonné quelque semaines ou mois plus tôt aussi l'état était-il un peu poussiéreux mais il y avait de quoi se procurer un peu d'eau et c'était plus que suffisant.

Ce que reprochait la personne qui s'était introduite en douce dans leur chambre alors que le soleil ne s'était même pas encore levé, Katriel, était le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux endormis – que Castiel était endormi. C'était le fait qu'elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans leur repère et à tenir un poignard à un centimètre de la gorge de l'ange.

- Et tu manques de bon sens.

Parce que Dean était réveillé, tout comme Cas'. Il était réveillé depuis que la porte de la chambre avait été ouverte. Il était éveillé et avait sa dague pressée contre l'estomac de Katriel et il aurait fait bien plus et avant même qu'elle ne soit arrivée aussi près de son amant si ce n'avait pas été elle.

- Je te l'avais bien dit Katriel.

Sam, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardait toute la scène avec un sourire très – trop – amusé aux lèvres. Son petit frère paierait pour ça plus tard – il avait droit à quelques minutes de répit parce que cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Cas', les deux anges ne se quittaient pas du regard. C'était tout juste si leur relation s'était améliorée depuis que Sam et lui s'étaient séparés un peu plus de deux mois plus tôt. Au moins restaient-ils polis l'un envers l'autre – c'était même un peu effrayant parfois.

- Est-ce que vous êtes décents ou est-ce qu'on doit sortir le temps que vous vous habillez?

- Tu veux vérifier Sammy? lança Dean tout en repoussant au loin les couvertures

- Yuk, non, répondit-il aussitôt en mettant sa main devant ses yeux. Main qu'il n'écarta qu'en entendant le rire de Dean.

Bien sûr que lui et Cas' n'avaient pas dormi nus comme des vers. Bien que l'idée était tentante – _très très_ tentante – ce n'était pas prudent lorsqu'ils étaient en plein Apocalypse aussi portait-il son boxer et son pantalon et son amant avait même remis son t-shirt – qui pouvait penser que les anges étaient aussi pudiques?

- Alors, à qui devons-nous aller botter le cul? demanda-t-il en se mettant debout et en s'étirant consciencieusement – et il accentua encore plus ses mouvements, arqua plus son dos, banda plus ses muscles lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Cas' sur lui.

- Hu...

Toute son attention se focalisa vers son frère et il se mit à le détailler avec attention. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Sammy?

- Moui.

Vu la réaction de son cadet, son expression devait être goguenarde et celui-ci devait se douter très fortement de ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

- Est-ce que je te manquais?

oOo

Bien, cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait une telle occasion. Il devait l'avouer, la protection de ces humains n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ce qu'il pensait. De toute façon, qu'elle soit bonne ou non, il était hors de question qu'il s'approche trop du campement. Ils y avaient localisé Samuel Winchester, soit, mais il était rare qu'il ne soit pas accompagné de Katriel la traître. Et s'il s'approchait plus, celle-ci le repérerait et pourrait peut-être endiguer la fuite. Ce qui était hors de question, dans la mesure où la hiérarchie avait décidé de discréditer les Winchester – et de commencer pour cela par le cadet.

En effet, il était inconcevable que des humains aient plus la foi en l'un des leurs qu'en des anges, qu'en leur Dieu.

C'est pour cela qu'il apparut à l'un des humains qui s'était éloigné du camp de réfugiés. C'est pour cela qu'il le laissa voir l'ombre de ses ailes. C'est pour cela qu'il communiqua directement avec lui.

- On m'a ordonné de vous apprendre la vérité.

oOo

- Samuel Winchester. Je pense que tu avais oublié de nous donner ton vrai nom lorsque tu as demandé à ce que l'on vous loge pour une nuit, non?

Sam se tourna vers Joen, le chef du village qui venait de l'interpeller, tout en se retenant de grimacer. Au moins n'était-il pas Dean aussi y avait-il peu de chance qu'il lui demande de... de présider une messe ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Katriel, assise à la table juste derrière lui, mais celle-ci ne leva même pas la tête, continua à lire le livre qu'elle avait devant elle – la Bible – avec la même expression un peu ennuyée qu'avant. Ok. Il ne devait s'attendre à aucune aide de sa part.

- Vous devez comprendre que si des démons venaient à apprendre que nous sommes ici, vous seriez également en danger.

- Parce qu'on irait directement leur dire?

Vu l'expression colérique de Joen, il n'avait pas dit la bonne chose. Et dire que Dean pensait qu'il était le meilleur d'eux deux avec les mots... surtout que son frère s'était récemment découvert une vocation pour les longs discours.

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Parce que c'est ce que toi, Samuel Winchester, ferais?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre – puis la referma. Parce que d'où venait cette réaction? Apparemment, il ne devenait pas totalement parano parce qu'il entendit Katriel refermer la Bible derrière lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était en train de rediriger son attention vers sa situation – et ce n'était définitivement pas un bon signe.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez entendu dire mais nous tuons des démons, pas le contraire.

- Gallen, viens à côté de moi.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait exactement mais il sentait ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Il sentait que cette conversation allait mal se finir. Il sentait que c'était mal parti pour eux – pour lui.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise, à l'aspect respectable, s'approcha. Mais ce qu'il remarqua le plus n'était pas son apparence physique, non, c'était le regard rempli de haine qu'il posa sur lui.

- Gallen ici m'a raconté quelque chose de très intéressant. Alors, Sam Winchester, peux-tu m'expliquer ton rôle dans tout ceci?

- Tout quoi?

Il avait son arme coincée à l'arrière de son pantalon et ses doigts le démangeaient tant il avait envie de la sortir. Mais ces gens étaient humains. S'ils avaient été des démons, ils n'auraient pas pu entrer dans le campement à cause des clés de Salomon dessinées au niveau de toutes les entrées. S'ils avaient été des anges... en fait, les anges étaient assez facilement repérables par leur comportement et Gallen et Joen n'avaient pas l'air d'être l'un d'eux.

- L'Apocalypse.

- Ca suffit maintenant.

Il entendit Katriel se lever derrière lui, il entendit sa chaise racler contre le sol. Il la sentit se tenir debout juste derrière lui, prête à le soutenir.

- Si vous voulez que l'on parte, nous partirons mais en attendant...

Elle s'interrompit soudain alors qu'elle expirait tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons humains, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Sam se retourna juste à temps pour la voir tituber, pour attraper son coude avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

- Katriel...?

- Ils ont scellé mes pouvoirs.

Sa voix possédait une note douloureuse alors qu'elle s'efforçait de tenir sur ses deux jambes sans son aide mais Sam refusa de lâcher son coude. Et sa compagne le laissa faire – ce qui était une sorte de petit miracle dans la mesure où elle refusait toute aide, tout contact, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à combattre ensemble.

- On nous a prévenus. On nous a dit que tu voyageais avec un démon et que l'on devait sceller ses pouvoirs avant qu'elle ne nous tue tous.

Il regarda derrière la foule, derrière Gallen et Joen, et vit trois personnes qui avaient leur main ensanglantée posée sur un symbole dessiné dans un liquide rouge, un symbole qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux qu'Anna et Cas' dessinaient, à ceux que Dean dessinait, à ceux que _les anges_ dessinaient.

- Non, vous vous trompez. Katriel n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

- Tout comme tu n'as rien à voir avec l'Apocalypse, Samuel?

- Je...

- Arrêtez-les, ordonna Joen, juste avant qu'une trentaine de personnes ne s'avance vers eux.

Il n'y avait pas de solution. C'était le choix entre se faire arrêter en ne résistant pas ou se faire arrêter en tuant et blessant le plus de personnes possible. Et ce n'était pas réellement un choix.

oOo

- Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais.

- Sam, ce n'est pas le moment.

La voix de Katriel était dure et froide et inhumaine d'une manière telle qu'elle ne l'avait pas été depuis le début de leur coopération. Ce qui, au moins, le laissait savoir une chose: ses pouvoirs étaient encore bridés et elle _souffrait_ sans aucun doute.

- Mais le fait est, sans moi...

- Tu n'es pas le seul responsable et c'est égocentrique de ta part de croire que c'est le cas.

Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres à ces mots. Yup, Katriel était très douée pour lui remonter les bretelles, et c'était drôlement rassurant qu'elle continue à le faire dans ces circonstances.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ca suffit Sam.

Cette fois, il se tut définitivement. Il entendit un soupir, puis:

- Je m'excuse Sam, ce que j'ai dit était injuste.

Il acquiesça et se releva une énième fois pour faire le tour de la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, six ou sept mètres carrés, et ne possédait aucune ouverture à l'exception de la porte qui avait été fermée à clé et barricadée de l'extérieur.

- Je pensais que les choses et les êtres étaient ce qu'ils étaient.

Il se tourna vers l'ange mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas, elle avait son regard fixé sur un point en face d'elle. Puis elle leva son regard vers lui et elle avait l'air impatiente et agacée, aussi obéit-il aussitôt à son ordre muet et vint-il s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Les choses étaient simples avant. Les démons étaient les ennemis et je pouvais faire confiance aux anges. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, tout dépendait de leur nature.

Elle se tut de nouveau, puis reprit:

- Dieu nous donnait ses ordres à travers mes supérieurs. On éliminait les démons pour empêcher l'Apocalypse. On devait te surveiller parce que tu avais du sang de démon. C'était simple.

Il détourna le regard. « Tout était simple ». Apparemment, tout le monde le croyait coupable avant même qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit. Peut-être aurait-il dû les écouter... Il aurait dû les écouter, le « peut-être » n'avait aucune raison d'apparaître dans sa phrase.

- Mais j'avais tort. C'était plus simple avant, mais j'avais tort. Parce que certains anges sont aussi pourris que les démons. Les êtres ne sont pas ce qu'ils sont mais ce qu'ils font. Ce sont les actions que je dois juger Samuel, et c'est difficile pour moi de garder tout cela en tête.

Elle tourna soudainement la tête et focalisa toute son attention sur lui, à un point tel que c'en devenait presque trop intense pour lui.

- Mais tu m'aides à m'en rappeler.

Il lui adressa un sourire, avec un peu d'appréhension, sans trop savoir comment réagir, alors qu'elle soutenait son regard, sans un mot de plus.

- Je suppose que c'était une manière d'arrêter de me faire culpabiliser?

Elle ne répondit pas – bien sûr qu'elle ne répondit pas. Cependant, au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit la parole – et elle changea complètement de sujet de conversation.

- C'est un ange qui leur a donné toutes ces informations.

- Quoi?

- Un démon n'aurait pas pu leur apprendre comment brider mes pouvoirs. C'est un ange qui est responsable Samuel.

Il détestait quand elle l'appelait « Samuel ». Déjà, parce qu'il détestait ce prénom, et ensuite, parce qu'elle ne l'appelait ainsi que lorsque le sujet était sérieux et / ou elle le trouvait stupide – et il ne donnerait pas la fréquence à laquelle elle l'appelait ainsi.

- Mais pourquoi?

Elle haussa les épaules. Juste avant de lui adresser un sourire – un sourire _espiègle_ – et de plonger la main dans la poche de sa veste – pour en ressortir son téléphone portable.

- Comment... Pourquoi tu... Non, non, je ne veux pas de réponses finalement. _Merci_ Katriel.

oOo

Cas' et lui venaient d'atterrir à une centaine de mètres du camp que Roger – un de ceux que Bobby avait débauché pour travailler avec lui dans le rassemblement d'informations – leur avait demandé d'aller voir. Apparemment, le fils d'un de ses contacts y vivait et cet informateur refusait de leur fournir plus de renseignements s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles de son enfant.

- Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas rester un peu plus longtemps dans l'Impala? J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper moi.

Et, d'accord, ses paroles étaient un peu trop plaintives mais le fait était, il n'avait jamais dormi mieux que lorsqu'il dormait avec Cas'. Il avait encore des cauchemars, mais moins souvent. Il était toujours vigilant, mais il savait que Cas' surveillait ses arrières.

Castiel se contenta de le regarder, l'expression vaguement amusée.

- Si nous étions restés plus longtemps, tu n'aurais pas dormi non plus Dean.

Et, d'accord, c'était peut-être – sûrement – vrai.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il arriva aux abords du village – dû à la simple idée de Cas' et lui dans sa voiture. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite. Parce que, devant eux, le camp avait l'air abandonné – pire encore, il avait l'air _hanté_. La plupart des habitations avait été endommagées et il n'y avait _aucun bruit_ provenant des maisons.

- Entrons.

La voix de Castiel était neutre, un peu dure et Dean ne put qu'acquiescer.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que l'odeur les assaillit, l'odeur de cadavres en décomposition. Quelques pas de plus, et ils tombèrent – presque littéralement – sur les dits cadavres. Et ce n'était pas joli. C'avait dû être un vrai massacre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le premier campement humain qui avait été détruit. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier non plus. Mais... mais c'était _un vrai massacre_.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre mais qui reflétait tout de même son horreur – et son dégoût et sa colère.

- Je ne sais pas.

ll regarda autour de lui pour repérer l'église, ou la mairie, ou l'édifice qui servait de coeur au reste du village parce que c'était là qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver des informations. Il ferma brièvement les paupières alors que l'odeur – l'odeur de mort et de cadavre – le rendait presque malade. _Fuck_. Depuis combien de temps ces gens avaient-ils été massacrés sans que personne ne soit au courant? Sans un mot, les mâchoires serrées, il déchira un bout de sa chemise et le noua autour de sa nuque avant de rabattre le morceau de tissu sur son visage de sorte qu'il couvre son nez et sa mouche. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais pas grand chose était mieux que rien du tout.

- Par là.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de demander à Cas' ce qui se passait – ce qu'il avait trouvé – que celui-ci était déjà plusieurs mètres plus loin, avançant dans la direction qu'il venait juste d'indiquer. Il le suivit sans un mot, priant – _croisant les doigts_ – pour qu'ils trouvent des survivants, et pas... _autre chose_.

Dean suivit Castiel dans ce qui avait dû être une jolie maison à deux étages, telle qu'on pouvait les trouver dans les banlieues chics. La porte d'entrée avait été presque entièrement détruite, une partie du pan de bois était encore en place mais ne servait pas à grand chose. Il l'enjamba sans la moindre difficulté avant de sortir son arme. Parce qu'il y avait peut-être des humains dans cette habitation, mais peut-être pas – et s'il y en avait, qui savait dans quel état ils se trouvaient.

- Attention.

La voix de Castiel le stoppa net alors qu'il venait à peine de faire quelques pas. Il baissa les yeux et ne put que voir le cadavre étendu devant lui. Ou, tout du moins, le deviner, dans la mesure où un drap avait été placé par dessus. Il tourna la tête et il vit d'autres corps cachés, poussés un peu sur le côté. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que quelqu'un vivait ici, entouré de tous ces morts, depuis un nombre qui se faisait considérable de jours?

- A l'étage.

Le ton était de plus en plus froid. Cas' souffrait. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour qu'il tente de le réconforter, aussi acquiesça-t-il, aussi gravirent-ils les marches de l'escalier.

La première porte menait sur une chambre. Il y avait un lit deux places poussé contre le mur et, juste à côté, se trouvait un berceau. Il n'y avait aucun drap dans le couffin, seule y trônait une peluche en forme de lapin et aux jolies couleurs pastels. L'enfant n'était pas encore né mais...

- Les parents planifiaient l'arrivée de leur enfant. Ils pensaient... qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

- Personne ne sent en sécurité ces temps-ci Dean.

- Peut-être que c'était leur cas.

Il regarda encore ce berceau et il n'avait aucun doute que l'enfant était beaucoup attendu. Le couple était probablement mort maintenant, et il n'était pas sûr que quelqu'un parvienne à nommer tous les cadavres de la ville, il n'était pas sûr qu'il sache qui logeait dans cette chambre. Il y avait pourtant une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que le foetus était mort.

Castiel se tourna vers lui et le regarda vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce campement maudit.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es senti en sécurité, en totale sécurité, pour la dernière fois?

- Il y a très longtemps. Et toi Cas'?

Il savait qu'il détournait la question, mais peut-être cela faisait-il trop longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti « en totale sécurité », parce qu'il n'y avait aucun souvenir en particulier qui lui venait à l'esprit. A part peut-être avant que tout ceci commence, avant que sa mère ne soit tuée par le démon aux yeux jaunes, mais il avait _quatre ans_ à l'époque.

Son amant le fixa intensément avant qu'il n'aperçoive comme une lueur amusée dans son regard. Dean n'avait aucun doute que, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu droit à un sourire.

- Avant de te rencontrer. Avant que tu ne me fasses douter.

- Je ne sais pas très bien comment je suis censé prendre ça.

- Continuons.

_Bien sûr_, Cas' changea le sujet de conversation. Peut-être bien parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse définitive. Il n'empêchait que ses paroles étaient vexantes aussi ouvrit-il la bouche pour se plaindre – mais il se souvint. Il se souvint d'un moment en particulier où il s'était senti totalement en sécurité.

- J'avais neuf ans. Je m'étais blessé en protégeant Sammy et papa devait s'en sentir responsable alors on a passé tout l'été chez Bobby. Sans presque aucune chasse. Papa avait trouvé un petit boulot et il rentrait tous les jours à la même heure.

Cette fois, Cas' lui adressa un sourire et sa main frôla son épaule – frôla la marque qu'il avait laissée sur sa peau. Puis son visage redevint impassible – et il était temps qu'ils explorent les autres pièces.

Il n'y avait rien au premier étage, que des chambres vides dans lesquelles subsistaient de nombreux signes d'habitation, de vie. Tel fut le cas également de la première pièce au second étage, tout comme la deuxième. Il ne restait plus que la troisième – la dernière. Castiel se tourna brièvement vers lui – lui faisant comprendre que c'était là que se cachait le survivant – avant de tourner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

Il ne vit d'abord pas grand chose. Contrairement aux autres pièces, les rideaux étaient fermés et la lumière du soleil n'éclairait rien. Puis il distingua des formes. Des formes humaines. Des formes d'enfants. Ils étaient tous recroquevillés dans le coin le plus éloigné d'eux et Dean pouvait à peine les distinguer, d'autant plus que se tenait devant eux un adolescent – un enfant même encore, de onze ou douze ans au maximum – les bras écartés pour les cacher, pour les protéger.

Un coup d'oeil à Cas' lui confirma ce dont il se doutait déjà – tous humains, et aucun de possédé. Il se dépêcha donc de ranger son arme et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, restant assez loin pour ne pas totalement effrayer l'enfant – l'enfant qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'accroupit, pour paraître moins menaçant, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

- Je m'appelle Dean. Je suis un chasseur. Tu sais ce que sont les chasseurs?

Le garçon ne réagit pas, il continua à le regarder en tremblant.

- Ca veut dire que je chasse et que je tue toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui s'en prennent aux humains. Ca veut dire que je protège les humains.

Toujours aucune parole.

- Ca veut dire que je suis là pour te protéger.

Un clignement de paupières, une expression soulagée vite cachée.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ton nom?

Toujours rien.

- Tu sais comment on reconnaît un démon? Non? Il faut prononcer « Christo » et, si les yeux de la personne ne changent pas de couleur, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas possédée. Regarde-moi, regarde Castiel derrière moi.

Il attendit que le jeune adolescent le regarde enfin avant de dire bien distinctement « Christo » et de le répéter quand l'enfant leva les yeux vers son amant.

- Tu vois? Nous ne sommes pas possédés. Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux nous faire confiance?

Silence.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais peut-être commencer par ton nom? Tu connais les nôtres maintenant.

- Alex.

- Hey, Alex. C'est un joli nom. Est-ce que tu vois Castiel derrière moi? Il peut nous transporter dans un autre endroit, un endroit plus sûr. Il peut te transporter toi et les autres enfants. Est-ce que tu veux bien nous laisser faire?

L'adolescent – l'enfant – le regarda un long moment avant d'acquiescer, lentement.

- Tu veux bien me présenter les autres enfants?

Alex hésita encore un peu avant de s'exécuter. Et, alors que Dean souriait à chacun des enfants, alors qu'il plaisantait doucement avec eux, alors qu'il les charmait et essayait de leur redonner un peu le sourire, il réalisa. Il réalisa que si les cadavres avaient été couverts au rez-de-chaussée, c'était sûrement le fait d'Alex – Alex qui avait dû nourrir les plus jeunes, prendre soin d'eux dans une ville fantôme pendant il ne savait combien de jours.

Lorsque son téléphone portable sonna dans sa poche, tous les enfants sursautèrent. _Fuck_. Il sortit rapidement l'appareil, prêt à ignorer l'appel – seulement c'était Sammy, et ça pouvait être important. Alors il sourit aux petits, les rassura d'un sourire et de quelques mots et se retourna à moitié avant de décrocher.

- Tu ne choisis pas le meilleur moment alors j'espère que c'est important.

- Un ange est allé raconter aux réfugiés du camp dans lequel nous sommes que je suis responsable de l'Apocalypse et ils ont décidé de nous enfermer.

Ok. Ok, c'était en haut de la liste des « choses importantes » qui justifiaient qu'on l'interrompe.

- Et Katriel?

- Ses pouvoirs ont été bridés pour le moment.

- Merde.

- Oui.

Dean passa la main dans ses cheveux, indécis. Bien sûr que les anges et _les humains_ ne pouvaient pas avoir un autre timing. Puis:

- Je mets les enfants en sécurité et on arrive tout de suite Sammy. Dis-moi où vous êtes?

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demanda Joen aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent devant lui.

Katriel et lui avaient été sortis de leur cellule avec force, la poignée d'hommes s'étant chargée de leur transport ne se gênant pour lui donner quelques coups au passage – mais ils avaient épargné Katriel, Katriel qui était vulnérable en ce moment, et c'était le plus important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_on _a fait?

- Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots. Nous avons entendu que vous avez téléphoné à quelqu'un. A des _démons_?

- _Quoi?_ Non. Aussi impossible que cela puisse vous paraître, nous combattons et tuons des démons. Non. Je rectifie. On essaie de sauver le plus d'humains possible.

- En commençant l'Apocalypse?

Et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait répondre à cela, rien du tout.

- Sam.

La voix de l'ange était pressante et effrayée, et il tourna toute son attention vers elle.

- Des démons se dirigent par ici.

- Ainsi vous les avez donc bien appelés... La meilleure solution serait sûrement d'évacuer la ville.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar encore pire que leur vie quotidienne. Joen avait totalement perdu l'esprit, et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était encore rationnel, logique.

- Il vaudrait mieux rester ici. Les clés de Salomon devraient vous protéger le temps que vous appelez à l'aide et...

- Les clés de Salomon? coupa une femme... Jane si sa mémoire était bonne. Ce sont les symboles dessinés à chaque entrée?

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas acquiescer pourtant il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Mentir ne servirait probablement à rien et il avait encore l'espoir que quelqu'un dans ce foutu camp soit un peu raisonnable – ou ait un instinct de conversation plus développé. Au final, il ne put que dire oui – dire oui et croiser les doigts pour tout se passe bien, pour que Dean arrive à temps.

- Et si ce sont ces symboles qui attirent les démons?

- ... QUOI?

C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour décrire leur situation pour le moment _mais c'était pire qu'un cauchemar_.

- La ligne d'action la plus prudente serait de les effacer, acquiesça Joen après quelques secondes à peine de réflexion.

- Attendez. Non, non. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, d'accord, mais qu'en est-il des autres chasseurs? Appelez-les. Appelez d'autres camps de réfugiés. Ils vous diront tous la même chose. C'est la meilleure... non, c'est la seule protection contre les démons que vous avez pour le moment.

- Effacez-les.

_NON!_

oOo

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit avec Bobby et sa bande de chasseurs qu'Alex et les enfants se sentiront le plus en sécurité, réfléchit Dean alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver au camp indiqué par son frère.

- Cette solution n'est que provisoire. Et je ne pense pas que Singer était très content de cette situation non plus.

Le chasseur commença à sourire à cette réflexion, parce que Bobby n'avait définitivement pas été « très content ». Il lui avait même demandé s'il s'était reçu un coup sur la tête une fois de trop pour être arrivé à cette idée totalement absurde. Yup, il ne savait pas qui il devait plaindre de Bobby ou des enfants.

Puis le langage corporel de Castiel changea entièrement et il ne put que l'imiter, sans même en avoir totalement conscience.

- Quoi?

- Il y a des démons dans le campement.

Encore un autre? Est-ce que les démons avaient réussi à trouver un moyen de briser les clés de Salomon? Parce que ce serait très, très, _très _mauvais.

Quelques pas en plus et ils se retrouvèrent en plein milieu d'une bataille, une bataille que les humains perdaient.

- Ils ont réussi à sceller les pouvoirs de Katriel. Dès que tu vois le symbole qui a pu faire ça, efface-le Dean.

Il acquiesça et Cas' disparut. Il pouvait entendre quelques cris de démons et voir un flash bleu, signe que l'ange gagnait, mais c'était tout.

C'était dans des situations comme celles-ci qu'il aimerait avoir le colt ou le poignard de Ruby laissé à Bobby. Il aurait dû penser à le reprendre avant de venir. Parce que, en attendant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Un démon tenta de l'attraper par derrière et il se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche – jusqu'à ce qu'il l'envoie valser dans un mur. Avec un grognement de douleur, il se remit debout – et son regard tomba sur une clé de Salomon. Certains traits avaient été effacés. Par des humains? Mais _pourquoi_?

- Dean!

Il leva la tête et vit Castiel lui pointer une direction. Sans savoir ce que c'était – sans chercher à savoir ce que c'était – il se dirigea vers là. Bien sûr, le démon ne le laissa pas faire et se jeta sur lui et _pourquoi étaient-ils si collants?_ Puis de nouveau ce fut coups de poing et coups de coude et coups de pieds et coups de genoux. Il finit par s'envoler sur quelques mètres – encore – et atterrit lourdement par terre. Juste là où il le voulait. Il se mit difficilement à quatre pattes et grogna encore plus face à la douleur qui émanait de ses côtes. Faisant bien attention à cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire, il redessina la clé de Salomon, reformant les lignes qui avaient été brisées.

Bien sûr, le démon se jeta sur lui pour en finir – sans même savoir qui il était, qu'il était Dean Winchester, l'homme à tuer pour tous les démons, ce qui était ironique et amusant. Il tenta de se relever et retomba à chaque fois – jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit exactement là où il le voulait. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se leva et s'éloigna. Il courut dans la direction que Castiel lui avait indiqué, laissant le démon piégé derrière lui.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer de quoi l'ange parlait. Il se précipita vers la vitre sur laquelle était dessiné un symbole sanglant et la brisa. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes se mirent à claquer alors que Katriel rejoignait Castiel. Il regarda dans la direction dans laquelle elle venait, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre. Pas de Sammy. Seulement, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était sûrement resté en arrière, pour aider d'autres personnes. Sûrement.

En attendant, il n'allait pas rester planté là sans rien faire aussi sortit-il sa dague et en profita-t-il pour récupérer le plus de sang de démon possible – tout en reformant les clés de Salomon.

Et arriva enfin le moment où le dernier démon fut éliminé, dans un hurlement de douleur alors que Katriel le tenait par la gorge, ses doigts pressant trop fort contre sa peau.

Les humains autour de lui n'étaient pas en très bon état – mais il ne l'était pas non plus. Le principal était que, pour le moment, ils avaient gagné. Il allait encore falloir remettre en place les défenses de ce village – et apprendre _pourquoi_ les pièges avaient été brisés. Mais d'abord, _d'abord_, il fallait qu'il voie son petit frère, il fallait qu'il retrouve Sammy.

Tout en tentant d'occulter la douleur qui émanait de ses côtes à chaque pas – à chaque mouvement – qu'il faisait, il se précipita vers Katriel.

- Où est Sam?

L'ange se tourna vers lui et... et secoua la tête. _Elle secoua la tête_. Et qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, hein? Maintenant, les anges n'étaient même plus capables de parler, de communiquer comme des humains?

- Quoi?

Sa voix était agressive, tout comme son langage corporel, mais il n'en avait rien à faire pour le moment.

- Les démons l'ont attrapé.

- _Quoi?_

- Il a voulu me protéger et distraire leur attention. Je suis désolée Dean, je ne pouvais rien faire.

- Il faut croire que si vu que tu es encore là!

Il tremblait. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait. Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tu sais où ils l'ont emmené?

Elle pinça les lèvres et il crut qu'il allait la frapper – la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente de la douleur – si elle ne se mettait pas à parler _immédiatement_.

- Ils ont parlé... d'un cadeau pour Lucifer.

Il ferma brièvement les paupières, juste avant de pivoter sur lui-même. Il ne dut faire que quelques pas avant de tomber sur un homme, appuyé contre un mur, à bout de souffle, mais ne semblait _pas trop_ blessé.

- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Qui a brisé les clés de Salomon?

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous?

- Les imbéciles qui viennent de sauver votre misérable vie. _Qui a brisé les clés?_

Il sentit et entendit des humains, d'autres réfugiés, s'approcher de lui. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'ils essaient de l'attaquer. Parce que _ce n'était pas le moment_.

- N... Nous.

Son poing le démangea et il se retint juste à temps de l'envoyer dans la figure de l'imbécile en face de lui. C'était du self contrôle... ou c'était dû à l'incrédulité qui l'avait envahi face à un comportement aussi stupide.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que...

- _Pourquoi?_

Sa voix était plus froide, elle ressemblait plus à un grognement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Parce que Sam Winchester nous a trompés.

_Quoi?_

- Et si tu disais la vérité Gallen?

Le dénommé Gallen le fixa avant de détourner le regard, dans un mouvement disant clairement qu'il refusait de parler plus. Alors il se tourna vers Katriel qui venait de prendre la parole et la fusilla du regard. Il voulait des réponses, _maintenant_.

- J'ai essayé de les prévenir que des démons arrivaient. Sam leur a dit de rester à l'intérieur du camp, là où ils étaient protégés par les pièges, et d'appeler d'autres chasseurs à l'aide. Ils ont cru qu'il mentait.

Et le reste, il pouvait facilement le deviner.

ll se retourna vers Gallen.

- Vous savez ce que vous venez de faire?

- Sam Winchester n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Sans lui, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. Il n'est que juste qu'il soit puni à son tour.

La voix venait de derrière lui, elle tremblait un peu mais elle restait ferme. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui parlait, probablement le chef du camp ou tout du moins quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de se faire obéir. _Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant_.

- J'ai commencé l'Apocalypse. Le premier Sceau a été brisé à cause de moi alors que j'étais en Enfer. Est-ce que vous allez me tuer également? Ou me livrer aux démons comme vous l'avez fait avec mon frère?

Il y eut des regards, des murmures, des insultes prononcées sans presque aucun son alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'il était Dean Winchester, _le_ Dean Winchester, mais il n'y eut aucune accusation.

- Parce que, si vous tenez tellement à la vérité, je vais vous la dire. Je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Lucifer, je suis le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça. Et Sam est un des seuls à pouvoir m'y aider. Alors _félicitations_. Parce que, grâce à vous, nous avons peut-être perdu cette guerre.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas un seul son. Bien. Ou plutôt non, ce n'était pas bien. Parce que si quelqu'un avait parlé, il aurait pu lui hurler dessus, hurler comme il en avait terriblement envie, presque besoin, en ce moment. Hurler, ou sinon frapper quelque chose.

Il se contenta de serrer les mâchoires.

Parce que la trahison ne pouvait venir d'une personne isolée, non, il fallait que lorsque le sort s'acharnait sur eux, ce soit de façon spectaculaire. Il fallait que, lorsqu'ils soient trahis, ce soit par des anges, des démons et des humains tout en même temps.

- Katriel, je veux que tu ailles voir Bobby et que tu reviennes avec quelques chasseurs. Il faut que l'on remette en place les défenses de cette ville.

Elle regarda autour d'elle – elle regarda les humains qui les avaient trahis – et il crut un moment qu'elle lui dirait non – il espéra un moment qu'elle lui dirait non. Mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de disparaître dans un bruit d'ailes froissées.

Il se tourna alors vers Castiel.

- Est-ce que tu peux transporter ces démons dans la base de Sacramento? Ils ont peut-être des informations sur Sam.

Il y avait deux démons piégés par les clés de Salomon qu'il avait redessinées. Deux démons qui parleraient sûrement trop tard pour que leurs informations leur soient utiles.

- Emmène-moi d'abord. Je ne veux pas rester une seule seconde de plus à cet endroit.

Cas' passa un bras autour de sa taille et, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et que le son de ses ailes lui emplisse les tympans, il n'entendit rien. Pas un murmure, pas une protestation, pas _un bruit_.

Ils venaient d'être trahis et Sammy était entre les mains de Lucifer.

oOo

Note: Je ne suis pas convaincue de certains passages par contre, donc désolée pour ça... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu.


End file.
